Reliving the Past
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Spencer Reid was very excited to join the BAU and hopefully start his life anew. That all changed when he saw...him. AU. Some canon. non-con, Extreme Rape, Slash. Full extent of warnings inside!
1. The First Day

**Summary: Spencer Reid was excited about starting his job at the BAU and start his life anew. That all changed when he saw...him. AU, some canon**

**Warnings: Non-con, Extreme rape, language, Slash (later chapters), some use of BSDM (very small). IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, TURN BACK NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS STORY WILL GET GRAPHIC!**

**Chapter Word Count: 1,116**

**Beta: I owe much thanks to Dragon Claymore for beta-ing this story for me.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Criminal Minds and its extremely yummy characters of Matthew Gray Gubler and Shemar Moore, I do not. So sad.**

**A/N: I have quite a bit of this story already pre-written and already beta-ed. Gonna post 2 chapters a week until we get to the current chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The First Day<strong>

Spencer Reid woke up early that Monday. He put on a pot of coffee, checked his messenger bag for the third time, and then jumped in the shower. After his shower he got dressed, checked his bag a fourth time, toasted a bagel and put the coffee in a to go mug and headed out the door. Spencer was excited. Today was his first day of work at the FBI's Beohavioral Analysis Unit. He couldn't wait. He bounced in his step as he headed to his car. As he started the car up he laughed to himself. _Okay, Spencer, time to calm down. Time to act like a professional. You're twenty two years old, time to act like it. _He parked his car into the FBI parking lot, entered the building flashing his new badge at security, and took the elevator up to the sixth floor.

"Excuse me, but are you Dr. Reid?"

Spencer turned and saw a stout woman with blond hair and glasses smiling at him. He nodded.

"Yes, I am."

She smiled, "Oh, good, Hotch is expecting you. I'm Penelope, by the way. Penelope Garcia. Most people just call me Garcia, though. I'm the team's technical analyst. C'mon, let me show you the way."

Spencer followed this seemingly bubbly woman through the doors and froze when he saw _him. What is he doing here? I'd hoped I'd never see him again._

"Um, Dr. Reid?"

"Spencer Reid, just Spencer."

Garcia nodded, "Sorry, Spencer. Follow me."

Spencer nodded and followed Garcia to an office. She knocked on the door and smiled at him before she walked away.

"Come in," Spencer heard the voice call.

Spencer took a deep breath and entered the room. The man sitting behind the desk stood up and thrust out his hand.

"Spencer Reid, correct? I'm Agent Hotchner, just call me Hotch. I'm the Unit Chief for the BAU."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Hotch, just Hotch. Well let's introduce you to the rest of the team and get you set up."

Spencer nodded and followed Hotch out of the office and down into the bull pen.

"You came on a good day Spencer."

"Why's that?"

"Because, we don't have a case today. Team, please meet me in the conference room."

Spencer saw the team file into the conference room and he saw another woman already sitting in there.

"Now, I know we usually don't meet in here unless it's pertaining to a case, but I thought it would be easier to introduce ourselves to the newest member of our team. This is Dr. Spencer Reid. He joins us from the Academy. Spencer, would you like to say something?"

Spencer shook his head and just waved. Hotch nodded.

"That's fine. So, I'll just go around the room and introduce you to everyone. This is Jennifer Jareau, she's our media liaison. Basically she handles the press. Then we have Derek Morgan, Elle Greenway, Penelope Garcia whose our-"

"She's the technical analyst. I met her already."

Hotch nodded, "Okay and our final member is Jason Gideon."

"Hey, kid."

Spencer nodded and waved, "Nice to meet all of you."

Everyone was dismissed and Spencer walked out of the conference room and stood in the bull pen. All of a sudden he wasn't so happy to be here. Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulder. He squeaked and back away turning to Derek.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

Spencer shook his head, "I don't like to be touched."

Derek put up his hands in a peace fashion, "Sorry, man. I'll be more careful. C'mon let's get you situated."

Spencer followed Derek to a desk and Derek pointed.

"This desk here is gonna be yours. Over here is mine, and on the other side is Elle's. Hotch, Gideon, and JJ all have their own offices."

"What about, um, Garcia, I think her name was?"

Derek chuckled and pointed, "That's her 'lair' as she calls it. Trust me kid; always enter there with extreme caution."

"Derek, cut it out, you're scaring the poor kid."

"Um, I'm not a kid. Yes, I am twenty two years old and may appear young, but trust me, I am no child. I have two PhDs."

"Two? How old where you when you finished college?" Elle asked.

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen! Are you serious? How is that even possible? Are you some sort of genius, or something?"

"I have an eidetic memory, can read twenty thousand words per minute and have an I.Q of one eighty seven."

"Damn, Reid, that's…um, cool," Derek struggled to find the right word.

Spencer sat down in his new chair, "Um, I have a question or several actually."

"Shoot, kid."

"Um, well is there any reason why you called me by my last name?"

Derek shook his head, "Not really, I mean usually we refer to each other by our last names with the exception of Jennifer, we just call her JJ. Why, is that a problem?"

Spencer shook his head, "No."

"You said you had another question?"

"Um, yeah, but its okay. I figure I'll just learn the ropes the hard way."

"Well, don't you worry, we're more than happy to help you," Elle smiled. Spencer smiled back.

"The one thing you should learn is that, paperwork is the worst part of the job. Usually if we don't have a case, we try to catch up on our paperwork."

Spencer nodded. Since Spencer came on a day when there wasn't a case, he had a fairly easy day. He spent it getting to know his coworkers and learning the ropes of the BAU. All day he kept seeing Gideon stare at him which made him uneasy. By the time 5 rolled around Spencer felt like he knew everything there was to know about how to do a good job here at the BAU. He gathered up his belongings and headed toward the door.

"Hey, Spencer, wait for us," Elle called.

Spencer turned around and waited for Elle and Derek to catch up with him. The three of them walked to the elevators together and rode it to the parking lot each getting in their respective cars.

"See you tomorrow, Spencer," Derek said waving.

Spencer nodded and waved back as he got into his car and drove to his apartment. He felt like today had been a good day, but he began to get nervous about how he'd do on an actual case. Parking his car, he exited it and entered the building and rode the elevator to the fourth floor and headed toward his apartment. He had just entered and was about to turn on the lights when he was grabbed from behind.

**TBC...**

**So how's the first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Weirded out? Please tell me all when you click my favorite button, the review button**


	2. Reid's Visitor

**Warnings: See first chapter**

**Disclaimer: Not mine obviously. I only own the story and any OC's I add.**

**Beta: My awesome friend Dragon Claymore**

**Chapter Word Count: 2,099**

**Here's chapter two everyone, Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Reid's Visitor<strong>

Spencer struggled against his attacker until he heard the voice.

"Struggling is useless Spencer; you should've known that by now."

Spencer went slack in his attacker's arms. The attacker grinned against his back.

"That's more like it. Always so compliant, aren't you, baby?"

Spencer whimpered as he was forcibly dragged through his apartment. He didn't even want to think about how Gideon knew where he lived.

"Please," he cried. He thought it was over.

Gideon shoved him in the room, slammed the door shut, and shoved him hard against the door, "Shut up," he said and forced their lips together.

He painfully pushed his body against Spencer's and let his hand roam down Spencer's body and gripped his cock and squeezed. Hard.

"Aah!"

Gideon continued the kiss as he quickly undid Spencer's belt and button on his pants. He gripped Spencer roughly and threw him on the bed before removing his pants. Spencer whimpered.

"Jason, please, not again."

Gideon, who was hastily removing his own pants, looked at him with anger. He bent over Spencer and gripped his hair and pulled.

"What the fuck did you call me?"

"Aaah! Let go!"

Gideon pulled his hair again, "You stupid bitch, did I tell you you could call me Jason? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

Spencer whimpered and shook his head, "N-no."

Gideon released Spencer's hair causing Spencer's head to fall against the bed, "Exactly. I told you my name was Jason Gideon, but did I allow you to call me anything?"

Again Spencer shook his head, "No."

"Exactly."

Gideon leaned over Spencer again so their bare cocks were touching. Spencer whimpered and tried to turn his head when Gideon tried to kiss him. Gideon gripped his face and slapped him hard against the cheek.

"You stupid bitch! Shut up!"

Gideon grabbed Spencer and flipped him so he was on his hands and knees. He opened Spencer's legs far apart to cause pain and discomfort, but Spencer didn't dare make another sound for fear of being hit. He bit his lip to point of drawing blood when Gideon slammed into him. As usual, Gideon didn't wait for Spencer to adjust before he started to move.

"Fuck, Spencer, so tight. I missed you."

Spencer whimpered as Gideon continued to thrust hard into his body. He tried to let his mind wander like he used to do. He found it harder to do this time noticing that while Gideon's thrusts were hard, these were quite brutal and it took everything outta him not to scream and cry. Soon he felt Gideon climax and remove himself from his body.

"Hell of a first day, kid," Gideon laughed. "See you tomorrow. Don't be late."

Once he heard Gideon leave, Reid let the tears fall and let himself cry until he fell asleep on his soiled sheets.

The next morning Spencer woke up to his alarm going off and he jumped out of bed only to notice that his whole body was sore. It was then that he remembered what happened last night. He slowly stood and walked over to his closet, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the shower. Once he was done, he put on a pot of coffee and proceeded to change his sheets. After making his bed he poured the coffee in a mug to go and headed out the door.

**{~CM~}**

Reid rushed into the BAU just as Hotch was calling everyone to the conference room.

"Sorry, I'm late, it won't happen again."

Hotch nodded, "its fine, Reid. Just don't make a habit of it."

"Yes, sir," Reid said taking a seat at the table making sure not to look at Gideon.

Hotch took in Reid's appearance but decided not to comment. He nodded to JJ.

"What do we got?"

"Four children; Jamie Taylor, Vincent Maxwell, Alicia Rodriguez, and Sarah Walsh. All have turned up dead within a week of each other."

Morgan looked at the file in his hand, "According to the report, these children seemed to be abducted from the same street."

"Yeah and the lead detective on the case said that he talked to parents of these kids and learned that all of them had run away from home a month prior."

"So what are we thinking?" Elle asked, "Child prostitution, maybe?"

Morgan shrugged, "Could be."

Reid spoke up, "Did you know that every year at least 300,000 children are at risk for commercial sexual exploitation? An average of between 600,000 to 800,000 people are bought and sold over international borders each year. 50 percent of them are children and the majority of them are female."

Morgan and Elle stared at Reid with wide eyes, "Seriously?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded, "Yup and most of the children are usually between the ages of eight and seventeen. They're usually runaways or sometimes they're snatched from public places, but the majority of them are runaways."

"How do you know this, Reid?" Elle asked.

Reid blushed and looked down, "Um, I read. A lot."

Elle smiled. Hotch nodded, "Wheels up in twenty, we'll finish this on the plane. Morgan, inform Garcia about the case."

Morgan nodded, "Will do, Hotch."

The team dispersed leaving Reid alone with Gideon. He hurriedly tried to leave the room when his wrist was grabbed.

"You're lucky we've got a case, kid. I was kinda looking forward to ravishing your sweet body again."

Reid whimpered silently as Gideon winked and walked to his office. Reid headed to the bullpen where he approached Elle.

"Um, what did Hotch mean by 'wheels up in twenty'?"

Elle chuckled, "I'm sorry, Reid, we forgot you're new. Hotch is giving us twenty minutes to get to jet. Do you need a ride?"

Reid nodded, "Yes, please."

"No problem. Let's go, we're probably gonna need to stop at your apartment first."

"What, why?" Reid asked nervous.

"You need to pack some clothes. We usually always have a go-bag to take with us on cases in case it's far and the case takes more than one day."

Reid nodded. Elle looked toward Garcia's office and yelled.

"Hey, Morgan, we don't have all day for your mindless flirting. Let's go, before Hotch leaves you. I'm heading out and taking Reid."

Morgan exited Garcia's office and nodded, "Sure. See you two at the jet."

**{~CM~}**

Reid unlocked the door to his apartment and he and Elle walked inside.

"Just grab a bag and put some clothes, toiletries, and anything you usually would take with you on a trip. Just try to hurry up, we don't wanna be late."

Reid nodded and hurried to his bedroom. Elle glanced around the tiny apartment and tried not to profile her new friend. After about five minutes Elle walked down the hall to see what was taking Reid so long. She peered in the room and noticed something strange. The bedroom felt cold. Like there was so much hate in this room.

"Um, Reid, sorry to bug you, but we gotta go. Hey, did you know that your lamp is on the floor?"

Reid finished packing his bag and barely glanced at the lamp and nodded to Elle, "Yeah, I, uh, have a habit of knocking into the table on my way to bed and knocking it on the floor. Ready?"

Elle just shrugged as she followed Reid out of the apartment. Ten minutes later they made it to airstrip and they were the last on the plane.

"Okay, so talk to me," Hotch said.

Reid picked up his copy of the report and looked at the pictures, "It seems that our Unsub seemed to have the children bound. There's ligature marks on the wrists."

"There's no defensive wounds, so maybe the children were drugged to be compliant," Elle said.

"Or they knew their attacker. What if it's their pimp?" Gideon suggested.

Reid looked confused, "Pimp?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, Reid. A prostitute usually has what's called a pimp. They're usually the guys who find them and sell them. They're the ones who tell the prostitutes who to bang and where."

"Oh."

"But why would their pimp kill them, and what if they don't have the same one?" JJ asked.

"I highly doubt it," Gideon said.

"Hello, my lovelies," Garcia's voice rang out on the computer.

"Hey, Garcia. What have you got for us?" Hotch asked.

"Well you'll be surprised as to how many children have been used for child prostitution. I am actually horrified that people find that enticing. It's just sick."

"Garcia, what did you find out?"

"Okay, well, there was a bout of murders back in nineteen ninety. Four children, two males, two females they were all found dead in different parts of town but they were all taken from the same street."

"That's one hell of a cooling off period. Fifteen years?" Morgan commented.

"Thanks, Garcia," JJ smiled. Garcia grinned.

"I'm here if you need me," she said and clicked off.

"Okay, so we're gonna hit the ground running. Gideon, I want you to take Reid and go to street where the children were abducted from. Elle, you're going to the ME. Morgan and I will look at the latest dump site. JJ, I want you to set up shop."

Everyone nodded and no one noticed how Reid looked terrified.

**{~CM~}**

Reid came to know quickly that this street was known for its child prostitutes. Anyone whether they were male or female, if they were under the age of eighteen they worked this street. It was saddening to him how many children he found on that street. He and Gideon questioned a bunch of children about the kids that were murdered. Most of them were closed mouthed; a few of them were able to give them little bits of information, but not a whole lot. Gideon thanked all that gave them information and guided Reid down the street. When they were close to the car and out of eye and earshot of the street, Gideon grabbed Reid's hair and slammed him against a wall in an alleyway.

"Get on your knees."

Reid shook his head.

_Smack!_

Gideon slapped him in the face, "You stupid bitch! You do not get to say no to me. Remember I brought you into this job and I can take you out of it. Get. On. Your. Knees!"

Reid whimpered but shook his head again.

_Smack!_

Gideon unbuttoned his pants and drew them down around his knees and forced Reid onto his knees and shoved his cock into his mouth. Reid whimpered as Gideon shoved his cock further down Reid's throat and began to brutally fuck his mouth. A few minutes later Reid heard Gideon grunt and fuck his mouth faster and harder. He knew that Gideon was close to coming. He didn't want to swallow so he tried to move off of him, but Gideon just gripped his hair and held him place as he shot his load down Reid's mouth. Reid closed his mouth and held it in his mouth. He refused to swallow.

"Swallow it."

Reid shook his head. Gideon did the only thing that he could think of and he kissed him forcing it down his throat. Reid gagged as he was forced to swallow Gideon's spunk. Gideon wiped his mouth and proceeded to pull his pants up.

"Get up and let's go."

Reid got off the ground and followed behind Gideon back to the car letting silent tears fall down his face. When they got into the car he wiped his tears.

"You better not be crying, kid."

Reid said nothing as they made their way back to the station. He needed something to wash the taste of Gideon's spunk out of his mouth. When they made it back to the station he made a beeline for the water fountain he saw and got a cup. He swallowed it heartily and went to get another cup. Morgan and Hotch entered the station as he was on his third cup. Morgan laughed as he was drinking majorly fast and walked over to him while Hotch went into the conference room.

"Slow down, kid. You don't wanna hurt yourself."

Reid flinched when he heard Morgan call him kid. But he hoped that Morgan wouldn't notice. Reid put the cup in the trash and tried to smile at Morgan. Morgan grinned and put his arm around Reid's shoulders. He flinched again and tried to move away. Morgan frowned a little.

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't like to be touched."

"Fair enough. Sorry, man, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said as they walked into the conference room together.

**TBC...**


	3. Men Don't Cry

**Uploaded a day earlier than ****I said Chapters 3 & 4.**

**Disclaimer & Warnings: See first chapter.**

**Beta: Dragon Claymore**

**Chapter Word Count: 3,105**

**Thanks: Child-1763, Srienia, spency, I.C.2014, maryhell, InsertCreativeNameHere, MarineLvr84, Herky Illiniwek, ladykale1985**

**Notes: 1) all anonymous reviews will be answered at the bottom. 2) Any statistics that have numbers instead of words (500,000 instead of five hundred thousand) are actual statistics that I found. All others are fictional unless otherwise stated**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Men Don't Cry<p>

The team sat down along the table.

"Okay, so let's figure this out. What did you and Reid find, Gideon?" Hotch asked.

Before Gideon could speak, Reid stuck his head out of the room gesturing to the lead detective, "Excuse me, but would you happen to have a map of the town?"

"Yeah, sure," the detective said and left.

The detective returned a few seconds later and handed Reid a small map printout which Reid tacked up to the board with the rest of the case information. He started putting tacks all over the map.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"Okay, so all of the children were taken from different spots on South eighty-Fourth Street; these tacks here represent where they were taken. Now, Jamie Tyler was found on the street directly parallel to eighty-Fourth Street which is South ninety-Sixth Street; this tack represents that. Vincent Maxwell was found in Jaycee Park represented by this tack. Alicia Rodriguez was found in Camenzind Park, and the last victim Sarah Walsh was found on South Ninety-Third Street."

Elle glanced at the different colored tacks that Reid had put up but was still a bit confused, "So what all of this tell us?"

"Our Unsub's comfort zone. Which resides in this box. He dumps the victims close by the abduction site," Reid explained.

The detective opened the door and peeked his head inside, "Excuse me for interrupting but we just got wind that another victim had been abducted."

"Male or female?" Hotch asked.

"Male. A, uh, Leon Gray."

Hotch nodded and the detective left. Morgan frowned.

"That makes no sense. Our Unsub had all four victims, so he should've been done for another fifteen years according to pattern."

"Maybe he's changing his pattern," Reid suggested. Morgan shrugged.

"Okay, so we know the Unsub's comfort zone, but what we don't know is why these five people were taken. And if he's changing his pattern, then that means that Leon may not have so long to survive. Gideon, what did you and Reid find out?"

Gideon shook his head, "Not much. Most of them were closed mouthed. The ones that did talk didn't tell much except that most of the kids out there were runaways like Reid had told us earlier."

"They did give us other information, Gideon."

Gideon glared at him and Reid tried not to whimper. "Like what, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Well, um, they told us that not everybody uses the same pimp. Those that do use the same pimp are a closed knit group, but they either didn't know who was their pimp or they didn't want to tell us."

Hotch nodded and pulled out his phone and put it on speaker and dialed.

"Garcia."

"_Yes, boss man."_

"Listen, I need you to do background checks on five kids. Also we need to know who their pimp is."

"_Sure thing, read me the names."_

"Jamie Tyler, Vincent Maxwell, Alicia Rodriguez, Sarah Walsh, and Leon Gray."

"_On it like a butterfly's wings. Over and out."_

"Elle what did you find out at the ME?"

"Just that none of the kids had defensive wounds but they do have several bruises along the arms and legs."

"So maybe they were beaten?"

Elle shrugged, "Its possible. And the Unsub's first victim, Jamie Tyler has a different COD than the others. While the other three victims were killed with blunt force trauma, Jamie wasn't. He was shot. Twice in the chest."

"Why shoot the first victim but use blunt force with the others?" Morgan wondered.

"Maybe he was harder to subdue," Reid said. "Elle, did they find anything in the victims' systems?"

Elle shook her head, "No, nothing, Reid."

"What about the dumpsites?"

"What about them, Reid?" Morgan asked.

Reid was about to answer when Gideon gave him a look that said _shut the fuck up._ Reid clamped his mouth shut and looked down.

"Reid?" Morgan urged.

"Um, nothing, never mind," he said still looking down on the ground.

Morgan's phone rang and he picked it up knowing it was Garcia.

"Tell me you have something good for me, baby girl."

"_Oh, sugar I always have something good for you. Tell me you want it and I'll give it you."_

Morgan laughed, "Behave, sweetness I'm 'bout to put you on speaker."

"_Okay, well, I did what you asked and there doesn't seem to be anything in any of the kids' backgrounds that overlapped. I don't even see how these children ran away I mean they were all seemingly good kids. Good grades, lots of friends. You know that kinda of stuff. Wait a sec,"_

"What is it, Garcia?" Gideon asked.

"_Apparently not all of our victims had a happy life. Jamie Tyler had it bad."_

"How bad?" Reid asked quietly.

"_Apparently Jamie came to school one week covered in bruises. According to the report, the teacher said that every day he seemed to have new bruises and finally she decided to report it. People when to the Tyler home and that's when they learned that Jamie was being sexually and physically abused by his father. Apparently his mother denied everything saying that Jamie was troubled. The next week his mother reported him missing."_

"Wow. Thanks, Garcia."

"You're most welcome my lovelies."

Morgan hung up the phone and stuck it back in his pocket, "So, maybe the Unsub knew Jamie? And all that went on with him and his parents?"

Elle shrugged, "Maybe we're dealing with an Angel of Death."

"Angel of Death?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Reid. They're Unsubs who kill thinking that they're saving the victims or doing God's work. Things like that."

"That could be true, but Garcia said that the others were all clean."

"Maybe…"Reid started to say and then stopped.

"Maybe what, Reid?" Hotch asked.

Reid shook his head, "Nothing, never mind."

"Reid, if you have an idea, please say something. That's what you're here for. To contribute."

"Well, I was thinking, what if, Jamie's incident was the only one reported?"

"You mean like the other kids could've had something like this happening to them, but it wasn't reported?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded, "Yes, 16% of rape or molestation are reported to the police. Those of the younger generation are less than likely to report this type of offense to the police. _And_ between 80 to 95% of teens and children are molested by someone they know."

Morgan looked at Reid with wide eyes, "Damn."

Reid nodded, "Yes, it's very disheartening."

"Alright, Morgan, take Reid and I want you both to pay a visit to Jamie's parents. Gideon, you and I are gonna pay another visit to the street where these kids are being abducted. Elle, I want you to call Garcia. Have her check deeper into the children's lives and records see if any red flags come up or she finds anything that has occurred but hasn't been reported. Then you and JJ are gonna talk to the rest of the families."

Everyone nodded, "She can do that?" Reid asked.

Morgan chuckled, "She can do anything you ask, pretty boy."

Reid looked at Morgan shocked when he called Reid that. He picked up his bag and followed Morgan out of the room. In the SUV Reid kept his hands in his lap and kept his head down. Morgan frowned.

"Hey, Reid, you okay, man?"

Reid nodded.

"So, how does it feel to be working a case?"

Reid shrugged. Morgan frowned again, but continued to talk.

"Man, I remember my first case like it was yesterday. We were in New Mexico and it was hot as hell. I remember sweating bullets as we was giving the profile to the cops and at one point I was so nervous I forgot what I was gonna say. I was so embarrassed; man, but Gideon just told me that it was okay. It'll get better."

Reid nodded and turned to look out the window. Morgan sighed.

"Hey, you know, you can talk, right? It doesn't have to be all about the case, right?"

"Do you like him?" Reid asked suddenly.

"Like, who, Reid?"

Reid grimaced. He wasn't allowed to say his name. He would know. He always knew and he was already gonna pay for all the talking he did.

"Reid, who?"

"Um, what you were talking about."

"I was talking about my first case and Gideon. Are you asking me if I like Gideon?"

Reid nodded. Morgan chuckled.

"Why didn't you just say that? Yeah, I like Gideon. He's cool and he's a bit easier to work with instead of Hotch. Don't get me wrong, I like Hotch, and he's a great boss, but sometimes he so rigid whereas Gideon's more flexible."

Morgan pulled the car in front of the Tyler home. He and Reid exited the vehicle and walked up the steps to knock on the door.

"May I help you?" A young woman asked opening the door.

"Ma'am, we're Special Agents Morgan and Reid. We'd like to talk to you about your son Jamie."

The woman frowned and then let them in.

**{~CM~}**

Morgan stumbled into the station looking angry. Reid looked terrified as he followed him. Elle looked up from where she was getting water and frowned.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Those two were as tight lipped as it could possibly get. According to the mother, the whole accusation against Jamie's father was just a misunderstanding. Claimed that Jamie was in a wrestling club at school."

"Did you notice the father though? He was clearly hiding something."

"They both were, Reid. You could tell in their behavior. How'd it go with the other victims' families?"

Elle shrugged as they walked back into the conference room, "Not much better than you I'm afraid. The mothers were clearly way to talkative."

"Yeah, and the fathers? Not so much," JJ added as she heard them come into the room. "The fathers were way to quiet. Now I'm not really a profiler but that clearly shows me that they're hiding something."

"So maybe the fathers molested their children and the wives are covering for them?" Morgan asked as his phone rang. "How's my favorite butterfly?"

"_Beautiful as always. Okay, so I found out who the children's pimp was. His name is Henry Thayer."_

"Kay, why don't you go ahead and send that info to Hotch and Gideon since they're out that way."

"_Will do. Also I checked into our lovely children, and from what I found, all of them, according to their teachers, were being abused. The teachers filed reports but nothing was ever followed up upon."_

"What's the school?" Elle asked.

"_Bellevue High," _Garcia said giving them the address.

"Thanks, princess," Morgan said hanging up the phone.

Morgan put his phone in his pocket and turned to Reid, "C'mon, pretty boy, let's go check out the school."

"Did you just call me pretty boy?"

"Yeah, I did. It's a lot better than calling you kid, which I noticed you don't like too much."

Reid just shrugged and followed Morgan out trying not to read too much into that nickname. When Reid first saw Morgan yesterday he thought he was attractive. Today spending time with him, Reid saw that Morgan was attractive and cool. The only problem was that he seemed to have a girlfriend.

"Can I ask you a somewhat personal question," Reid asked as they climbed back into the SUV.

Morgan nodded getting behind the wheel, "Sure."

"Is Garcia your girlfriend?"

Morgan laughed and Reid blushed, "I was just wondering considering all the flirting you two have been doing today. Sorry."

Morgan chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, man, don't be sorry. No, Garcia's not my girlfriend. We're just really good friends who flirt a lot. But it's all just for kicks. Why?"

Reid blushed again, "No reason, just wondering."

Morgan raised an eyebrow but let it go, "Okay."

**{~CM~}**

By the time Morgan and Reid made it back to the police station Hotch and Gideon were standing outside the interrogation room. Reid pointed.

"That the children's pimp?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah."

"He say anything?" Morgan asked. Hotch shook his head.

"We figured to let him sweat first. Then we'll go in and talk."

After a few minutes of standing there and watching him, Hotch nodded toward Morgan and Gideon. They nodded and headed inside the room. Morgan spoke first. He put pictures of each of the kids on the table.

"Jamie Tyler. Vincent Maxwell. Alicia Rodriguez. Sarah Walsh. All kids of yours, dead. And now Leon Gray is missing."

"That Leon kid ain't one'a mine. He's too old."

"But you did pimp the rest of these teens out, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

So, it doesn't bother you that they're dead?" Gideon asked. Thayer shook his head.

"Nope."

"How come?" Gideon pressed.

"Look, man. That's the life. People die around these parts all the time. Ain't no big thing. You lose one kid, gain another."

"How close were you with your kids? Were all of you tight?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, we looked out for each other. I treated those kids like they was my own. Those kids came to me looking for work, I didn't seek them out."

"No kid wants to be a prostitute."

"Maybe not, but when they need the money? They'll do anything. Even if it's to have sex with strangers."

"When was the last time you saw your kids?" Gideon asks.

Thayer shrugs, "I dunno, last Wednesday, maybe? I don't check in regularly with them. I usually give them a hang out spot once a week and I don't check in with them until a week later, maybe two. They find their own people to screw. All I ask them to do is to keep a track of who they fucked and how much they made."

After a few more question and answers Morgan and Gideon exited the room. Morgan was shaking his head.

"I don't think he did it. He seemed way too calm for this. And did you hear the way he talked about those kids? Yes, he may pimp them out to the highest bidder, but he cared about them. Just not enough to notice they were dead."

Hotch sighed, "Great. So let's go over what we have and give the profile before turning in for the night."

Reid panicked, "We're staying here over night?"

"Yes, Reid. We're staying until the case is solved. We already have a hotel reserved for us."

Reid got scared. _I'm in so much trouble. If we stay the night, Gideon's gonna find some way to come at me. _Hotch left to go locate the lead detective. A few minutes later the team was standing in front of a crowd of officers delivering the profile.

**{~CM~}**

The team walked into the hotel and were given keys to their separate rooms. They all got into the elevator.

"Get some rest. We're starting early," Hotch said.

Everyone agrees and each get off on their respective floor. Soon Gideon and Reid were left. Gideon glared at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear as someone got on the elevator.

"Leave the door unlocked. I don't wanna have to bust it down. You have five minutes. By the time I get up there you better already be naked. Don't make it much harder for yourself than it's already gonna be."

Reid whimpered but nodded. He got off the elevator and entered his room. Throwing his bag on the floor, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Suddenly he got up and began to shakily strip himself of the clothes. He really didn't want to make Gideon madder than he already was gonna be. By the time Gideon entered the room he was laying on the bed on his stomach. Gideon smiled an eerie smile, and took off his belt. Using it, he thrust it into Reid's mouth and clamped it behind his head. He then took some rope that Reid didn't wanna know where he got it from, and tied both of Reid's hands to the headboard. Tight.

"Can't have you making noise and alerting the neighbors, can we?"

Gideon bent down and picked up Reid's belt and folded it.

"You talked an awful lot today. Did you not? Not to mention you talked to me calling my name when you know better. I brought you here to do one job. And one job only."

Reid wondered what Gideon was gonna do to him, but he knew better than to turn his head and look. He'd just have to feel. He didn't have to wait long.

_Thwack!_

Reid felt the sting of a belt against his back but the belt in his mouth prevented him from crying out. Gideon began to speak again.

"I brought you on the team to _only_ work on the geographical profile. You're not allowed to do anything else!

_Thwack!_

"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut. You don't answer unless spoken too."

_Thwack!_

Gideon swiped the belt along Reid's back and butt. Reid tried to hold in the screams but he couldn't but the belt muffled his cries of pain.

"You don't obey anyone but me, understand?"

Gideon continued to hit Reid over and over again until his hand got tired. He dropped the belt and stripped himself of his clothing. He bent over Reid and pulled him so he was on his hand and knees still tied to the headboard. Spreading his legs to the point of pain, he thrust inside Reid dry, and hard. Reid screamed. Tears started flowing down Reid's eyes and Gideon saw this and pulled his hair hard.

"Men don't cry. Shut your fucking trap."

Reid tried to focus on something else rather than the brutal thrusts of Gideon. He stared out the window thinking about his mother. He wasn't sure how long Gideon kept raping him. He knew it was a long time when Gideon pulled out and he could already feel his ass swelling up with pain. He felt Gideon leave his body and wondered if he was gonna leave him tied up.

Gideon got off the bed, dressed, and turned back to Reid to untie his hands and remove the belt from his mouth. He slipped his tongue in Reid's mouth and then pulled back a few seconds later.

"So fucking good. Can't wait to have you again."

Reid waited until Gideon left before breaking down. He cried and cried. He knew he should get up and shower but his entire body ached. So he just lay there crying. _Will it ever end?_

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>spency:<strong>

**I know right? I never really liked Gideon myself, but I will promise you that it won't last forever. That's all I can tell you whether or not Morgan or Hotch find out and help him you'll have to keep reading and find out on your own.**

* * *

><p><strong>InsertCreativeNameHere:<strong>

**Don't feel bad because I love these kinds of stories too. Maybe even a little too much hehe. And I'm glad that you felt that having Gideon as the abuser works. I wasn't totally sure. And as for updates I will be updating two chapters a week for the time being. Is that quick enough for you?**


	4. Derek Suspects Something

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately still doesn't belong to me**

**Warnings: See first chapter**

**Beta: Dragon Claymore**

**CWC: 1,715**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Derek Suspects Something<strong>

The next morning Reid slowly pulled his sore and bruised body to the shower. He hissed in pain as the water hit his backside. After showering, he opened his go-bag and took out an outfit that wouldn't be too hard on his body. He shook his head; there'd be no sitting for him today. Just as he was pulling on his shirt, someone knocked on the door. He slowly walked over to it and opened the door to see Morgan standing there.

"Hey, man, you ready? We're all going to breakfast downstairs and then we're gonna head to the station."

"Okay, I just need to get my bag," Reid said and slowly limped over to the bed. Morgan frowned.

"Reid, you okay, man?"

Reid turned his head and nodded, "Yes, why?"

"I dunno, just that you're limping, man."

"Oh, I accidently slept the wrong way and woke up with a cramp in my leg. I should be fine soon," he lied.

Morgan nodded, "Well, let's go."

Reid nodded and followed Morgan downstairs to the lobby where everyone was heading into the restaurant to have breakfast. JJ noticed him limping and went over and gently touched his shoulder not noticing his flinch.

"Reid, are you alright?"

Reid nodded, "Yes, just a cramp."

Reid didn't notice Morgan look at him funny. Throughout breakfast Morgan watched Reid and noticed how he fidgeted in his seat, how he kept his head down, and didn't talk to anyone unless he was spoken to first. Being a profiler, Morgan knew something was wrong. The only problem was addressing it with Reid. After breakfast, the team headed back to the station where the detective greeted them.

"Leon Gray was found dead around four this morning on in the middle of Park View Boulevard."

Reid automatically went to his map and put a pushpin that indicated Leon Gray and placed one where he was abducted and one where he was dumped.

"Okay, this doesn't make sense. According to Thayer, Leon wasn't in his group because he was too old. And all of the kids before that the Unsub murdered were around the ages of the four previous victims. So why Leon?" Morgan wondered.

"Maybe the Unsub's switching M.O.'s?" Elle wondered.

"It's possible. What do you think, Reid?" Hotch asked.

Reid shrugged and continued to look at the board. Hotch frowned.

"Reid, I asked you a question. We need to have your input."

Reid shrugged again and then walked out of the room toward the bathroom. Both Hotch and Morgan looked after him frowning for completely different reasons.

"What was that about?" JJ asked. Hotch just shrugged.

**{~CM~}**

2 hours and plenty of coffee later, they weren't getting any closer to catching the Unsub. JJ had released a statement to the public, Reid had said something about a house being in the middle of the Unsub's comfort zone, but when Gideon and Morgan went to check it out, there was nothing there. The team was tired, exhausted, and hungry. At the moment, Reid was busy trying to see what he missed on the geographical profile.

"Reid, stop. Trust me, there's nothing you haven't already checked out. Let's go get some food and then look at it with fresh eyes," Hotch was saying. Reid didn't move.

Morgan noticed how Reid completely ignored Hotch. _What the hell is wrong with this kid?_ Hotch tried again.

"Reid, don't worry about the geographical profile, right now. I know you're just as hungry and exhausted as the rest of us, so come on."

Again Reid didn't move and refused to look at Hotch. He limped over to a side on the board. He didn't look up until Hotch sighed and Gideon walked over to Reid and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go get some food, kid."

Morgan saw Reid flinch but nod. The team went to a restaurant not far from the station. Reid fidgeted again, but tried not to be noticeable. But Morgan was noticing everything about Reid today, and not just the bad things. He noticed how Reid pushed his hair back behind his ears when he was nervous, how full and kissable his lips were, _shit! Nice going, Derek. He's your freaking coworker._ Morgan had never actually been out with his coworkers or anyone for that matter about his sexuality. He knew that possibly starting something with Reid could be dangerous.

He looked up and saw Reid head toward the bathrooms. After a few minutes, he stood up and headed to the bathroom as well. He found Reid staring at himself in the mirror.

"Reid."

Reid jumped and turned and saw Morgan standing by the door. "Yes?"

"What's going on with you, man?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Morgan nodded, "I think you do. Let's see, you've been limping all day, you can't sit down for two minutes, you don't talk unless someone talks to you directly, oh yeah, and you've actually disobeyed a direct order from Hotch, twice today."

"Morgan, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine."

"Like hell, Reid. Look, I'm not gonna push you, but if you ever wanna talk, I'm here, pretty boy. My door's always open."

Reid nodded and turned back to the mirror. Morgan sighed and left the bathroom. As he headed back to the table, the team started packing up.

"We got a call from the station, they have a suspect in custody," Hotch explained.

**{~CM~}**

The next afternoon the team was seated around the table trying to review everything they had and figure out where they were going wrong that caused them to come up blank. Morgan's phone rang and he immediately put it on speaker.

"Go ahead, beautiful."

"_Okay, so I went through all the footage you guys sent to me from those cameras you found."_

"And…? What did you find?" Elle asked.

"_This is why I don't like to be cut off, gorgeous; I was just getting to that."_

"Sorry, Garcia," Elle smiled.

"_Okay so anyway I was looking at the footage and I found something interesting. All those children whose bodies were dumped in those different places? Each of them took a John there. And here's the clincher ladies and gentlemen, it was the same man."_

"The same one? Are you sure?" Gideon asked.

"_You're doubting the skills of Penelope Garcia? Yes, I'm still working on getting a facial image. It's gonna take some time but I should have it for you all soon."_

"Keep us posted, Garcia."

"_Yup,"_ Garcia said and hung up.

"Okay, so, maybe this guy, approaches these teens and you know, before he has sex with them, gets them to indulge in their personal lives," Morgan said.

"Yeah, but how?" JJ asked. "You don't just tell any old stranger about your father molesting you."

Gideon nodded, "True, he's gotta be using some kind of ruse. Only problem is, what is it?"

Morgan stood up and started pacing, "Okay, say I'm the Unsub and I've just picked up a prostitute," he says walking toward Reid, "I've brought you to a nice place where we can have sex. What would I say to you to get you to open up to me?" he asks Reid.

Reid fidgets and tries to back away. Hotch frowns.

"Reid!"

Reid fidgets again, "Uh…w-well, if we'd have g-gotten naked already then y-you'd see m-my bruises. I-it's possible that you ask them about what happened to you a-and if they get nervous, you t-tell them a story about you being a-abused the same way."

Morgan nodded, "That's it! The Unsub is using the ruse of mutual abuse. Whether it's real or fabricated is a different story."

Reid opened his mouth to say something but shut it again when he earned a glare from Gideon.

"Reid, where you gonna say something?" Elle asked. Reid shook his head.

Hotch sighed. Morgan's phone rang again and he took it out and put it on speaker.

"_Alright so I've got face recognition of the John. I'm sending the picture to your phones now. His name is Henry Winters."_

"What can you tell us, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"_Well, let's see…okay, so Henry was your typical poster boy in school all the way up to high school. I mean, good grades, respectful, extracurricular activities, you name it. High school came and everything changed."_

"What happened?"

"_Grades started dropping, started doing drugs, and there's a report here that a teacher made about him coming to school with bruises. That report was never followed up on, though. Dropped out of high school in his junior year."_

"Where is he now, Garcia?"

"_I'm sending you both his work and home addresses."_

"Thanks, baby girl."

"_Always."_

Morgan hung up the phone. Hotch nodded.

"Alright we're gonna need to split into two teams. Morgan, Elle, and Reid, I want you to check out his work. Gideon, JJ, and I will head to his home residence."

**{~CM~}**

Another two hours had passed and the team was finally on the jet heading home. Morgan saw Reid curled up in one of the seats reading a book. He saw how he kept fidgeting in his seat like he was trying to get comfortable. Another thing that clued Morgan into their being something wrong was how Reid wasn't leaning against the seat. He was sitting rigidly upright like the seat was plastered against his back. As the plane landed, everyone got off and headed toward the cars.

"Hey, Reid, you need a ride, man?"

Reid shook his head, "I'm fine."

"C'mon, pretty boy. Let me take you home. It'll be a while before a bus comes."

Reid sighed, but nodded and followed Morgan to his car. He got in the passenger seat and gave Morgan his address.

"Wow, you're not that far from me at all."

Reid just shrugged and looked out the window. Morgan tried to engage him in conversation a couple times but failed. When they reached Reid's apartment, Morgan turned to Reid.

"Reid, I know something's wrong. Something's bothering you, but I'm not gonna push. Just remember my door's always open. Call me or come by anytime," he said and handed Reid a piece of paper with his phone number and address.

"Thank you," Reid said before waving and entering the apartment.

**TBC...**


	5. Movie Night

**Okay so instead of Wednesday, I'll be updating 2 chapters every Tuesday. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer, Warnings, Beta: See previous chapters.**

**CWC: 1,753**

**Thanks: lederra, cristina reid, sweeteetwo, reelingthoughts, berrykeeki, spency**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Movie Night<strong>

All night Spencer couldn't sleep for fear that Gideon was gonna show up. When he didn't show by one in the morning Spencer allowed himself to get some sleep. The next morning after getting himself ready for work, he got in his car only to find out that it wouldn't start. _Damn, now what?_ He contemplated in taking the train or bus, but it was cold this morning and he didn't want to be late waiting for public transportation. He pulled out his cell and dialed the number he put in last night.

"_Morgan."_

"Morgan? I-it's Reid."

"_Hey, man, what's up?"_

"Uh, I-I'm sorry to bother y-you, but my car won't start."

"_No problem, man, I'll swing by and come get you."_

"T-thanks."

"_Sure."_

Ten minutes later Derek drove by the apartment and Spencer jumped out of his car and into the passenger side of Derek's SUV. He turned and flashed him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The rest of the drive to work was silent except for the music coming from the radio. When they got to headquarters Morgan headed inside the bull pen and Reid entered the break room to grab a cup of coffee. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't hear anyone else entering the room.

"Morning, buttercup," Garcia smiled.

Reid frowned, "Buttercup?"

Garcia giggled, "Sorry, I have a tendency to come up with nicknames for people. Trust me buttercup won't be the only thing I call you."

"Oh."

"So how was it working on the case with the team?"

"Fine."

"Yeah? I bet it was exciting working your first case."

"Can we not talk about the case, please?" Reid said taking his cup of coffee and pushing past her and entering the bull pen.

Garcia stood rooted to her spot shocked. She shook it off and walked into the bull pen. She flashed the team a smile before heading into her office. Reid focused on the file on his desk. He wanted to do it correctly. All morning the team worked on files. Since Reid didn't have a lot of files, Morgan and Elle asked for his help with some of theirs. Before any of them knew it, it was one o'clock. Garcia came out of her office and stopped by Morgan, Reid, and Elle's desks. She grinned and ruffled Reid's hair not noticing his flinch, but Morgan did.

"Who's ready for some grub?" She asked.

"Oh, please count me in. I don't know how much more I can stand looking at these files," Elle said.

Garcia giggled, "Thunder God, how 'bout you?"

"Who's paying? You?"

"We can all split it."

"Sure, baby girl, I'm in. Reid, you down for some lunch with us?"

Reid just shrugged. Garcia ruffled his hair again and he glared at her.

"I'll check with the rest of the team."

A few minutes later Garcia came down the catwalk with the rest of the team.

"Reid, Gideon wants you to stay behind. He wants to go over some things with you to help you get caught up," Hotch said. "He said he'll treat you to lunch later.

Reid just nodded. Morgan stood up and looked at Reid, "Have fun," he said.

Reid watched as the team left the bullpen. He didn't want to think about what Gideon had in store for him. He barely heard Gideon call his name and he headed up to Gideon's office where he found him sitting at his desk.

"Shut the door."

Reid shut the door as Gideon stood. He walked over to Reid and forced him on his knees. As Gideon unzipped his pants he glared at Reid.

"If you tell a soul about this, not only can I and will I fire you from this job, but I will kill you. Or maybe I'd go after your schizophrenic mother. Do you want that?"

Reid shook his head. Gideon nodded as he pulled his pants underneath his cock.

"Good, then be a good boy and suck my dick."

Reid didn't want to, but he also didn't want Gideon to hurt his mother so he tentatively reached out his hand and gripped Gideon's cock and bringing it into his mouth and suckling it.

"Fuck, Spencer, that's it. Suck it. We have an hour before the team comes back so I'm gonna use you good."

Reid whimpered but continued bobbing his head on Gideon's cock before Gideon gripped his hair and started to fuck his mouth brutally. He would shove his cock all the way down his throat and pull back before repeating the same steps at a quick but brutal pace. Reid knew that once Gideon was done his mouth and throat were gonna be sore.

"That's a good boy. Such a good boy, Spencer. Oh, fuck, love your mouth."

Reid knew that Gideon was getting close with the way he picked up speed. He didn't want to swallow Gideon's spunk but he knew he had too. Gideon gave a grunt and he shot his load down Reid's throat. Reid grimaced as he swallowed it. He hated it.

"Stand up, pull your pants down and bend over the desk," Gideon said.

Reid had hoped having him suck his cock was the only thing Gideon was gonna do, but he was wrong. He hurried to comply before Gideon got mad. He wondered how Gideon was able to fuck him if he just came. That question was answered when he saw Gideon stroking himself back to hardness. Reid whimpered as he bent over Gideon's desk. He knew that Gideon was gonna take him dry, but he just hoped it wouldn't be so brutal that he bled.

Gideon gripped Reid's waist and thrust inside all at once. Reid bit his lip to muffle his scream. Gideon didn't wait for Reid to adjust before starting his brutal and painful thrusting. As much as Reid hated being raped, it was the fact that he hated having an erection while being raped. He knew that he couldn't control it, but it made him so disgusted with himself. To break his mind away from what was happening he decided to recite the number of pi in his head.

_3.14159265358… _By the time he reached the 50th number he felt Gideon come inside him and pull out.

"Go clean yourself up before the others get back," Gideon said.

Reid pulled up his pants and hurried to the bathroom to clean himself up as well as to give himself release. By the time he came back into the bullpen, the team was back. Morgan lifted his head up as Reid walked in the room and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hey, pretty boy, you okay?"

Reid just nodded and kept his head down as he walked to his desk. Morgan sighed.

"Hey, Reid, what are you doing later tonight?"

Reid looked up, "Nothing."

"You wanna come over? Y'know, have a movie night?"

"Movie night?"

Derek chuckled, "Yeah. You and me, we pop some popcorn, have a couple of beers and watch as many movies as we want."

Reid hesitated for a minute. That did sound nice to him, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. He didn't want to do anything dumb or embarrassing. Hesitantly he nodded.

Morgan grinned, "Cool. I'll drop you off at your place so you can drop of your bag and change your clothes if you want. It'll be fun. Maybe we'll invite Hotch and Gideon."

"No!"

Morgan looked shocked, "No?"

Reid shook his head, "N-no, just us."

Morgan nodded, "That's cool."

**{~CM~}**

That evening after Morgan had stopped at Reid's apartment to let him drop off his bag and change, the two were headed to Morgan's apartment.

"Morgan, you need to put your seatbelt on," Reid said.

Morgan shook his head, "Pretty boy, its fine, we're just going up the street."

"45 percent of deaths by car accident occur when an occupant isn't wearing their seatbelt. 20 percent of those occur less than a mile from said destination," Reid explained.

"If I put my seatbelt on, will you shut up with the statistics already?" Morgan grinned.

Reid gifted him with a rare grin and nodded. Morgan shook his head groaning and put on his seatbelt.

"Thank you."

Morgan just grinned and nodded as he continued to head to his apartment. He pulled his car in front of the building and cut the engine. Reid sat there staring out the window.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Morgan asked already out the car.

Reid nodded blushing and exited the car to stand on the sidewalk next to Morgan. Morgan led them into the building and up to his apartment building. The minute Morgan unlocked and opened the door this huge German shepherd appeared out of nowhere jumping at Reid.

Reid whimpered, "Morgan, get your dog, please."

Morgan burst out laughing, "Clooney, down boy. What's the matter Reid? Trust me, Clooney's friendly."

Reid shook his head, "That's because he doesn't know about the Reid Effect, yet."

Morgan sniggered, "The Reid Effect?" he asked hanging up his jacket and taking Reid's as well.

Reid nodded, "Yes, the Reid Effect. Dogs and babies don't like me."

Morgan chuckled again, "Well, Clooney likes just about anyone, ain't that right boy?" he asked scratching the dog behind the ears. "Why don't you see what movies you wanna watch? I'm gonna grab some beers and pop some popcorn."

Reid nodded and headed to the living room and over to the DVDs that Morgan had. By the time Morgan entered the living room he had settled on The Fast and the Furious and This Christmas. Morgan put the bowl of popcorn and the beers on the coffee table and told Reid to put the movie in. Reid popped in The Fast and the Furious and then went to sit on the couch next to Morgan.

**{~CM~}**

"I hope you had a good time, Pretty boy," Derek said as he got ready to take Spencer home.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, thank you, Mo-Derek."

"Good, so let's make this a regular thing. Movie nights on Thursdays. At either of our apartments."

Spencer nodded, "Okay, but, um, c-can we just st-stick with your place for now?" he asked nervously.

Derek frowned but didn't question, "Sure. Now, let's get you home."

Spencer nodded and followed Derek out of his apartment, "And Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear your seatbelt."

Derek shook his head chuckling as he locked the door and headed to the car with Spencer.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>spency:<strong>

**Unfortunately I can't do a chapter every ten minutes but I appreciate the thought. It lets me know you really like this. But like I said in the beginning I will update every Tuesday. Hope that's quick enough for you.**


	6. Are We Friends?

**CWC:1,180**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Are We Friends?<strong>

The next morning Spencer woke up to his cell ringing. Groaning he reached over and answered it.

"Reid."

"_Reid, its Hotch. Listen, I'm giving the team the rest of the week off after that case we just had."_

"Um, okay."

"_Good. Listen, are you alright?"_

"Yes, sir, I'm fine."

"_Good then I'll see you Monday."_

Spencer hung up the phone and flopped back on the bed. After a few minutes he got up knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He showered, ate breakfast, and then cleaned for an hour. He then sat down to write a letter to his mother telling her all about his new job, the people he met and his new crush. He made sure he didn't mention anything about Gideon. He knew if she knew about him she'd have a heart attack. He folded it and stuck in an envelope so it would be ready to mail the next time he went out. He was just about to turn on the TV when there was a knock on the apartment door. Spencer opened the door to find Derek standing outside his door.

"Morgan! What are you doing here?" Spencer asked moving aside to let the older male in.

Derek grinned, "I thought I'd come and visit you since we have the rest of the week off."

"Yeah, why did Hotch do that?"

"Usually after a really hard or emotional case he gives us a few days off to recuperate. So I figured we'd watch a couple movies, and hang out."

"That sounds great, Morgan."

"Hey, we're off the clock. We don't have to be Morgan and Reid; it's just Derek and Spencer, okay man?"

Spencer nodded. Derek walked over to sit on the couch. After a few awkward seconds Spencer followed.

"So, what kind of movies do you have?" Derek asked. Spencer shrugged.

"Mainly Star Wars but I have other ones as well. You're free to look around. Would you like something to drink, I don't have any beer in the house, but I can get you something else."

"Sure," Derek said bending down in front of the television.

Spencer went into the kitchen and got out a couple of cokes. He also brought out a bag of ginger snaps. He walked back into the living room and placed the cokes and ginger snaps on the table.

"Did you find a movie?"

"Yeah, I put in Rocky."

"My professor gave it to me when I graduated college. He considered it an accomplishment that I survived college."

"What do you mean? You were bullied?"

"Well wouldn't you have been if you graduated college at thirteen?"

"_Thirteen!_ How the hell did you manage that?"

Spencer chuckled a bit, "I'm a certified genius."

"Seriously?"

Spencer grinned and nodded, "Yes, I have an IQ of one eighty-seven, I have an eidetic memory and can read twenty thousand words a minute."

"Wait did you actually say twenty thousand?"

Spencer grinned and nodded.

"You have a nice smile Spencer."

Spencer blushed, "Thanks. Um, I hope you don't mind I brought you a coke. I don't have popcorn but I do have ginger snaps."

"I don't mind."

**{~CM~}**

Spencer hadn't had this much fun in a long time and especially since he left Vegas and Gideon came back into his life.

"Derek, can I ask you something?" he asked shutting off the television.

Derek nodded and turned to face him, "Sure."

"Does this mean we're friends?"

Derek chuckled at the innocence in Spencer's voice and nodded, "Yes, Spencer, we're friends."

Spencer nodded and smiled. He then picked up the empty coke cans and started cleaning up from the movies and lunch. When Spencer came back over to the couch Derek grasped his wrist causing his breath to hitch.

"Spencer, sit down."

Spencer sat, "Is there something wrong?"

Derek shook his head, "No. But, Spencer you know as friends we are obligated to tell each other if something's wrong or they're in some kind of trouble."

Spencer didn't speak and put his head down. Derek sighed.

"Spencer, you just confirmed something's wrong. Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Spencer looked at him with tears in his eyes and shook his head, "I can't, and you can't."

"Huh?"

"I can't tell you and you can't help me."

"Spencer."

"Please, Derek. Just…don't."

Derek sighed but nodded, "Fine, I'll leave it alone as long as it's not threatening your life. If you're in some kinda danger, Spencer you better tell me."

Spencer shook his head, "No."

Derek nodded and decided to change the subject, "So tell me Dr. Spencer Reid, what do you do for fun?"

"Uh, watch the discovery channel?"

Derek burst out laughing, "C'mon, seriously?"

Spencer frowned, "Well, I read."

Derek shook his head, "Do you own a pair of skates?"

"No."

"C'mon, we're gonna buy you a pair of skates and we're gonna go skating."

Derek got off the couch and grabbed his jacket and Spencer scrambled to follow him shaking his head.

"Derek, no. 20percent of people who go roller skating end up in the hospital with a severe concussion or worse. Out of that 20percent there's another 5percent that end up dying immediately from a severe fall."

Derek chuckled, "Spencer, calm down. I'm gonna help you. I'll be there to protect you."

Spencer groaned but followed Derek out of the apartment.

**{~CM~}**

"You are horrible you know that?" Spencer chuckled as they entered Spencer's apartment.

"Oh, c'mon, pretty boy, it wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me? I nearly fell flat on my face twice. And did you see that old couple? They looked at me like I was gonna run them over, which I probably would've done if you hadn't caught me."

Derek cracked up and laughed. Spencer walked into the living room where he noticed he had a message on his phone he hit the button and immediately tensed.

"_Spencer, its Gideon. I'll be over by eight. Be ready."_

_Please, don't let him._

"What's Gideon coming over for?"

Spencer glanced at the clock it was 4 in the afternoon, which meant he had four hours before Gideon came over. Spencer groaned. That just spoiled his good mood.

"Spencer?"

"Huh?"

"What's Gideon coming over for?"

"Oh, he, uh, wants to quiz me on some of the rules and stuff that I'm supposed to know for the BAU, I think. He's probably gonna bring dinner which is why he wants to come at eight."

Derek nodded. The two watched more movies and chatted just learning different things about each other. Derek noticed that Spencer wasn't as energetic as earlier but decided not to say anything. When it turned 6 Derek decided it was time to go.

"I'll call you later, okay? See what your plans are for tomorrow."

Spencer nodded and walked his friend to the door. Once Derek left, Spencer cleaned up the living room and when the clock turned to seven thirty, he took a deep breath. He walked into his bedroom and started to get himself ready for Gideon.

**TBC...**


	7. Unacceptable Behavior

**Okay so here we go! Chapters 7 & 8. I must apologize these two chapters are fairly short.**

**Thanks: cristina reid, sweeteetwo, jenny crum, ClearlyClouded, spency, Herky Illiniwek, reelingthoughts, ValeHeart, angel, Angie**

**CWC: 788**

**Chapter 7: Unacceptable behavior**

**~TWO WEEKS LATER~**

Over the next couple of weeks the team; Morgan in particular, noticed a change within Reid. He's been showing up to work late, which was clearly unlike him, bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept, and snapped at anyone and everyone. Hotch knew it was time to have a talk with him. Hotch stepped out of his office.

"Reid?"

Reid turned to Hotch and glared, "What?" he said harshly.

Hotch saw how Morgan and Greenway flinched. He fixed Reid with his stern face.

"My office. Now."

Reid sighed. He put his file down and followed Hotch into his office.

"What was that?" Greenway asked.

Morgan shrugged.

**{~CM~}**

"Have a seat, Reid."

Reid sat and Hotch starred at him and crossed his arms.

"Reid, what is going on with you?"

Reid plastered on a fake smile, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Hotch shook his head, "Reid, you are far from being fine. Your behavior these past couple of weeks is an indication of that."

Reid crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Hotch.

"Look, I'm not profiling you, Reid. I'm just going by what I've seen. I understand that all of this is probably still a bit new to you and you may be having a hard time adjusting, but this behavior is unacceptable."

Reid wanted to yell at Hotch. Tell him to mind his business. He also wanted to tell Hotch about what Gideon's been doing to him, but he held his tongue. He nodded his head.

"Good. You, my door is always open if you want to talk."

**{~CM~}**

Morgan and Greenway constantly watched Hotch's office.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Greenway asked.

Morgan shrugged just as JJ and Garcia walked by.

"Hey stud muffin," Garcia said addressing Morgan, "What's up?"

Morgan nodded toward Hotch's office. Both Garcia and JJ were confused.

"Reid's in Hotch's office," Greenway explained.

"How come?" JJ asked.

Morgan and Greenway shrugged.

**{~CM~}**

"I appreciate it Hotch, but like I said, I'm fine."

Hotch sighed. He wanted to help, to support their newest and youngest member. The old adage of you can't help someone not willing to receive it was coming back to bite him. Keeping an eye on the young profiler would be all he could do. Maybe one of the others could help Reid in a way he couldn't.

After a minute he nodded, "Still, I'd like you to take a couple of days off. Maybe this will allow you to clear your head and deal with whatever the problem is that you're not telling me."

Reid looked at him with wide eyes and was about to speak when Hotch cut him off shaking his head.

"I'm not firing you, Reid. I'm merely ordering you to just take a few personal days."

Reid sighed and nodded once more.

**{~CM~}**

"I'll bet anything it has to do with his behavior," Greenway said. "I mean this kid's been actually snapping at people."

Everyone looked up as Hotch's door opened and then quickly looked away and pretended to be busy. Reid walked over to his desk and gifted them with a small smile before gathering his things.

"Where're you going, Reid?" Garcia asked.

"Hotch is giving me a few days off. Give me some time to clear my head," Reid explained. _He wants to know, I want to tell…, but how do you tell someone about this? He thought._

"Need a ride?" Morgan offered.

Reid shook his head, "No, thanks."

Morgan nodded and watched as Reid walked out of the bullpen. If anyone asked he'd never tell them how he was fixated on the genius' ass.

**{~CM~}**

Spencer climbed onto the bus and after paying took his seat close to the front. He leaned back in his seat and let out a low sigh. Thinking about his behavior this week, he realized that he might have been a little too harsh to some people. He knew though he couldn't risk a slip of the mouth. He'd love nothing more than to tell Hotch or even Morgan about what's been going on with him, but he couldn't. Gideon swore that if he told then he'd hurt his mother and possibly kill him. He shook his head slightly, he couldn't risk it.

Getting off at his stop, he walked the few blocks to his apartment. Upon entering, he tossed everything on the coffee table in the living room and plopped on the couch. He glanced toward his bedroom thinking it would do him good to take a nap, but the minute he glanced at his bedroom, he remembered what had transpired with Gideon just a few days before. He decided to sleep on the couch.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>spency:<strong>

**hehe thanks. And don't worry Gideon will get his just desserts I promise you.**

* * *

><p><strong>angel:<strong>

**Yes, don't worry Morgan will find out eventually and Gideon will pay dearly**

* * *

><p><strong>Angie:<strong>

**Thanks**


	8. The Reason

**I apologize this is so short.**

**CWC: 957**

**Enjoy, Review and stay tuned for next Tuesday when chapters 9 & 10 will be uploaded.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Reason<strong>

Hotch emerged from his office at the same time that Gideon did.

"Hotch, is Reid okay?" JJ asked.

Hotch shrugged, "I'm not sure. He says he's fine, but he doesn't look like it. He didn't really open up to me."

"Maybe everything is finally catching up to him and it's taking a toll on him," Greenway shrugged.

"Gideon, maybe you should talk to him. He seems more likely to open up to you since he knows you."

Gideon nodded and promised to do that.

**{~CM~}**

When Spencer woke up half an hour later, he decided to put on a pot of coffee. He sat on the couch waiting for the coffee to finish. He sorted through his mail which was nothing interesting and listened to his messages. One was from his mother's doctor thanking him for his new number and to inform him that his mother was doing well. The second one was from Gideon telling him that he was coming over after work. Spencer visibly panicked as he stood to check on the coffee. Seeing that it was done, he turned it off and poured his coffee.

5 pm came too quickly for Spencer. He knew that if he wasn't already waiting for Gideon he would be angry, but Spencer wanted to try to talk to Gideon instead. As soon as the clock hit 5:30 he heard footsteps outside his apartment door. Spencer flinched when heard the doorknob jingle but didn't move. He didn't move until there was a knock at the door. The first thing Gideon did when Spencer opened the door was slap him so hard that he fell.

"Gi-Gideon, please," Spencer whimpered backing up.

"You kept me waiting, Spencer. You _know_ I hate to be kept waiting. Looks like you're in need of some serious punishing."

Spencer whimpered and backed away some more, "I w-was hoping w-we could t-talk."

Gideon smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Really?" What about?"

Spencer gathered his footing and stood, "Why are y-you doing this to me?"

Gideon laughed, "You know why? Because you're mine, that's why. The first time I saw you I knew you'd be mine. And the way you just _threw_ yourself at me my feet was priceless."

"I trusted you! You told me I had potential and was destined for great things. What was I supposed to do? You were like a father to me!"

Gideon just smirked and suddenly without warning picked Spencer up and threw him over his shoulder as he headed to the bedroom. Gideon threw Spencer on the bed and quickly tore the clothes off Spencer's body.

"Ready to be punished?" Gideon smirked.

Gideon removed his handcuffs from the back of his pants and cuffed Spencer to the headboard. He then took two more items out of his pocket. A cock ring and a ball gag. Spencer struggled as Gideon put them on him earning a slap in the face.

"I told you you were going to be punished for making me wait."

Gideon stripped himself and as usual with no amount of prep and of course no lube, thrust painfully into Spencer's abused hole. Spencer screamed around the gag. He tried not to focus on Gideon's painful thrusts and recite the numbers of pi but found it very difficult. With an extremely painful thrust Spencer screamed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

When he came to, he realized the Gideon was gone and he was no longer cuffed to the bed. The ball gag and the cock ring were still on. Carefully, he brought his hands to the back of his head and removed the gag from his mouth. With shaking hands he took the ring carefully off his red, painful, engorged cock. He cried out in pain as he released. He hated, hated getting an erection while being painfully raped. He knew he should get up and change the sheets as he continued to feel the cum leaking out of his hole, but he was too sore to move.

Half an hour later, he eventually dragged his sore, abused body into the bathroom and drew himself a bath. As he sat in the tub he cried. He didn't understand why Gideon did this to him. He thought about Morgan and how he would feel if he knew that Spencer allowing himself to be used like this.

**{~CM~}**

Two days later, Reid was back at work. He was in the break room putting sugar in his coffee when Morgan walked in.

"Easy there, kid, have some coffee with that sugar."

Reid tried not flinch when Morgan called him kid, "I need something to keep me awake."

Morgan chuckled, "Late night?"

Reid took a sip and hummed an affirmative. Morgan chuckled.

"My man."

"Not that kind of late night."

"So tell me what does keep Dr. Reid up late at night?"

Morgan began teasing him about Star Trek and all the physics mistakes. Reid started to explain how there really weren't many physic mistakes in Star Trek. Morgan clapped him on the shoulder and turned to leave when Reid stopped him.

"Morgan, do you ever…y'know…have nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" Morgan frowned.

Reid nodded.

"Sure, kid, everyone has nightmares."

"What do you do?"

Morgan sighed, "Look, kid, I don't think I'm the right person for this. You should talk to Hotch or Gideon."

Reid flinched a little and shook his head. Morgan sighed again.

"Are they about this job?"

Reid paused. He couldn't really tell Morgan what his nightmares were about so he nodded.

"You should definitely talk to Hotch or Gideon, kid. They helped me."

Reid sighed as JJ poked her head in the room, "Sorry boys, but we've gotta case."

**TBC...**


	9. Morgan

**I am sorry it's so late. I had been babysitting my niece all day. I hope that it makes it for your time and you forgive me**

**CWC: 992**

**Enjoy and thanks to all who have reviewed the last two chapters :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Morgan<strong>

Morgan and Reid nodded and followed JJ to the conference room and took their seats. As they sat down Reid couldn't help but glance at Morgan.

"Three women," JJ started, "Have all been kidnapped. Margaret Alvarez, Traci Coleman, Sasha Brown; all brunette with hazel eyes."

"Well he sure has a preference," Morgan commented.

"Yeah, but that's where the similarity ends," Hotch picked up. "Each of these three women is from different neighborhoods, different ages, and different physical features."

"So what makes this a BAU case?" Gideon asked.

Garcia decided to speak up, "Probably because three years ago, this same thing happened. Three women all brunette were taken and never heard of again."

"What do you mean, never heard of again?" Greenway asked.

Garcia shrugged, "Never heard of. There's absolutely nothing about them. Nothing on if they survived or died or were found. Nothing. Same thing happened three years before that."

"Seriously?" Morgan asked.

"Wheels up in twenty," Hotch said.

The team nodded and gathered their files and filed out of the conference room.

"Reid?"

Reid looked up to see Morgan standing in front of him. "Yes?"

"You need a ride? How'd you get to work this morning?"

"I, uh, took the train. My car's not working."

"Why didn't you call me? I would've come to get you."

Reid shrugged, "I didn't really think about it. I'm sorry."

Morgan nodded, "C'mon, you're gonna ride with me to the airstrip and I'll take you home later."

Reid nodded and stood gathering his messenger bag and followed Morgan out of the bullpen. While standing next to him he noticed that Morgan was wearing cologne. Reid normally didn't like the smell of cologne, but he thought Morgan smelled really good. He had this sudden urge to sniff the darker man's neck but he didn't want to appear weird. They climbed in Morgan's SUV and Reid carefully situated his bag at his feet as he put on the seatbelt.

Morgan glanced at Reid grinning before he put his own seatbelt on and starting up the car.

"So I guess Gideon talked to you, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. We talked," Reid fidgeted.

Morgan shrugged and turned back to face the road as he drove. Reid glanced at Morgan and couldn't help but notice everything about him. The steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His plump lips set in a line. Oh how he wanted to be kissed with those lips. He continued to rake his eyes down his coworker's body. He saw the hint of a tattoo under the sleeve of Morgan's short sleeve shirt. The thought of Morgan having a tattoo made Reid's breath hitch. He always thought it was hot seeing guys wearing tattoos.

"Earth to Reid."

Reid blinked, and shook his head, "Huh?"

Morgan chuckled. "We're here."

"Oh," Reid said before climbing out of the car.

Morgan chuckled again and Reid could feel his cock twitch in his pants. He loved the sound of Morgan's laughter. He sighed as he climbed the stairs onto the jet. He took a seat across from the couch and opened his file while he waited for the rest of the team to join them. He looked up and glanced at Morgan sitting at the other end of the jet. He tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at Morgan but he couldn't help it.

"So, Reid," JJ asked as the rest of the team filed onto the plane. "Can you tell us about how many people have ever disappeared and were never heard of again?"

Reid noticed how Morgan looked at him and raised his eyebrow, "Uh, there are reports of 10,000,000 people in the US that go missing each year. And out of this number, 500,000 are usually never found. Some of them are the victims of ruthless crimes, but others are simply just gone."

Morgan whistled, "Damn, that's a lot of people."

Reid nodded.

"So we have less than half a chance that we'll find these women alive," Prentiss commented.

Reid nodded, "It's possible. That's doesn't mean that we won't find them, but we do have to consider that possibility."

"We know, Reid."

Reid blushed and ducked his head, "Sorry."

"So it's roughly a two hour flight to South Dakota. Let's all just try to get familiar with the case. Since there's not really much we can do."

"There's practically nothing here," Morgan commented.

Reid looked up at Morgan just in time to see him put on his headphones and close his eyes. Reid licked his hips. _I wonder if he knows how hot he looks right now._ Reid sighed and buried his face in the file. _You need to stop this Reid; he's not going to ever be interested in you. Remember last week at the bar? Morgan is straight. Besides there's nothing about you that interests him._

Reid studied his file, but like Morgan said there wasn't really much there. And he couldn't help sneaking glances at Morgan. He couldn't help how he noticed everything about his older coworker. Morgan had his eyes closed but while he seemed like he was sleep, Reid knew differently. If anyone noticed the twitch of Morgan's fingers they would know that Morgan was simply letting the music wash over him and that he was probably listening to something other than rap.

As Morgan stood up to go to the bathroom, he noticed Reid staring at him. He chuckled softly to himself as he saw Reid try to pretend that he wasn't staring at him. He passed by Reid and teasingly ruffled his hair earning a sound of disgust from him as he slipped into the bathroom.

Reid waited until Morgan slipped into the bathroom before letting out the breath he had been holding. He groaned and shut his file and closed his eyes. _It's useless. I can't stop thinking about him and staring at him is just making it worse._

**TBC...**_  
><em>


	10. South Dakota

**CWC: 1,423**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: South Dakota<strong>

Two hours later the jet landed in South Dakota and the team was filing into the provided SUVs. Gideon, Hotch, and Reid ended up in one car while Greenway, Morgan, and JJ piled into the other and headed to the Sioux Falls police department. Once they got there, a scruffy middle-aged looking man greeted them.

"Y'all are from the FBI?"

"Yes, I'm Agent Jareau. You must be Captain Robert Singer?"

"Yes I am and I can't express enough the thanks for you all to come down here."

"It's no problem at all," JJ smiled. "This is the rest of the team, SSA's Hotchner, Morgan, Gideon, Greenway, and Dr. Reid."

Singer raised an eyebrow at Reid, "You're kinda young to be a doctor, ain't'cha?"

Reid just shrugged and tried not to blush. Hotch cleared his throat.

"Captain, what more have you got for us?"

The captain led them into a room, "I'm afraid not much. Probably not much more than what was sent to you."

"What makes you believe that this is a BAU case?" Morgan asked stepping in the room behind the detective.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened here in Sioux Falls. But it's not just happening here in Sioux Falls. Three years ago, three women fitting the same description disappeared from Spearfish. These women all disappeared. Not a trace. When I had spoken to one of the victim's families, they informed that this girl was on her way to being accepted into college on a full cheerleading scholarship. I just have the feeling that these woman wouldn't disappear without a trace."

Hotch nodded, "Thank you. Morgan, Reid, I want you to visit to visit Margaret Alvarez's neighborhood, Greenway, you and JJ head toward Traci Coleman's, and Gideon, head over to Sasha Brown's neighborhood. See what you can find, if anything."

The team nodded and dispersed to their given destinations while Hotch stayed behind at the police station. Morgan and Reid headed toward the town of Oacoma.

"Did you know that Oacoma only has a population of 451 people?" Reid said.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head, "No, I didn't."

Reid nodded, "Yeah, it's amazing, really, that many people living in one city. What's really interesting is most people believe that Sioux Falls has the most people just because it's a well-known city in South Dakota, but it doesn't have the most people. Wanna know what city does?"

"I'm sure you're about to tell me," Morgan said stopping at a red light.

Reid grinned, "Its Aberdeen. Surprisingly Aberdeen has a population of 26,091 people."

"That's nice."

Reid shrugged and turned to look out the window, "Morgan, stop!"

Morgan pressed quickly on the brake, "What, Reid?"

Reid pointed, "That's Margaret's house."

Morgan looked at the house where Reid was pointing and frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was in the file."

"Dude, how the hell can you remember what was in the file?"

Reid sighed, "I have an eidetic memory, remember?"

"Riight. So let's take a look around before we come back to the house."

**{~CM~}**

JJ and Greenway had just reached Traci Coleman's house herein Sioux Falls about the same time that Gideon reached Sasha Brown's neighborhood in Plankinton.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" JJ asked.

"Hopefully anything that might lead us to why Traci was abducted or any of these three girls for that matter," Greenway explained.

JJ nodded. The two women headed toward Traci's house and JJ knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" An elderly looking woman asked opening the door.

Greenway and JJ flashed their badges, "Yes, we'd like to ask you some questions about your daughter if that's possible," Greenway smiled.

The woman grinned, "Oh, she's my granddaughter but please come in. I'll try to answer the best I can."

JJ and Greenway followed the woman to the living room where she gestured them to sit. They sat down and took in the place.

"What would you like to know?"

"You said that Traci's your granddaughter, correct?" JJ asked. The woman nodded.

"Yes, Traci's parents died in a fire two years ago. She had been living in Arkansas at the time and since she was twelve at the time, she would've been a ward of the state. So they searched for living relatives and they found me."

"And how did Traci feel about that?" Greenway asked.

"She was very happy to be staying with me. I had no problems with her. She always did what she was told, never stayed out late. She was a well-behaved girl. So I don't understand why she would just disappear," Miss Coleman asked.

"Miss Coleman, do you believe Traci ran away?" Greenway asked.

"No, Traci wouldn't runaway. I mean she was such a good girl. No problems with school, had plenty of friends, participated in extracurricular activities. She was very happy."

"Miss Coleman, one last question, did you or Traci notice anyone around her or following her prior to her disappearance?" JJ asked.

Miss Coleman bit her lip and furrowed her brow trying to think, "A week before Traci disappeared she came to me one night complaining about this boy who would constantly follow her around."

"Do you know the boy's name?"

"I think she said his name was Harold. I am sorry I don't know the last name."

JJ and Greenway stood, "That's quite alright. We appreciate your time. If there's anything else that you happen to remember please give us a call," Greenway said handing the woman her card.

Miss Coleman nodded and escorted them to the door.

**{~CM~}**

Half an hour later, everyone trudged back into the police station. They all sat down at the table while Reid stood in front of the board that Hotch had set up.

"So what have we got?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Reid and I noticed how, where Margaret lived, was a busy area. So it's hard to figure out how no one saw anything."

"It's possible these women were stalked," JJ said. "Traci's mother said that Traci complained of a boy constantly following her around."

Reid frowned staring at the map. He was trying to figure out the pattern with the places. He turned to face the rest of the team.

"Who was abducted first?"

"Uh, Margaret was, then Traci, and Sasha was last," JJ said looking up at him. "Why?"

Reid frowned again, "How old where they?"

"Let's see, Traci was fourteen, Margaret was twenty, and Sasha was nine."

He abducts a teenager, an adult, and a child," Reid perused.

"What's up, kid?" Morgan asked. Reid visibly flinched and put his head down.

Hotch frowned, "Reid?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm not sure, but something about this makes no sense to me."

"Like what?" Gideon asked.

Reid shrugged, "Like why this unsub chose to take girls from these three specific places? I mean it's gotta mean something, right?" Reid shook his head, "Maybe I'm just reading too much into it."

"Yeah, you are," Gideon snapped.

Reid slightly jerked back while both Hotch and Morgan glared at Gideon. Hotch shook his head.

"I think that's a good angle, Reid. See where you can go with it. There's a meaning for everything this unsub does, we just have to find it."

Reid shyly nodded and turned back to the map. Morgan rubbed his hand across his chin, "Okay, so what if these women are being stalked. That's gotta take time and precision."

"A lot of time," Greenway agreed.

Morgan pulled out his cell and dialed Garcia.

"_Hey hot stuff, calling to tell me that you'll finally be the man of my dreams?"_

Morgan shook his head chuckling, "Behave, baby girl."

"_Or what? Gonna spank me?"_

Morgan cleared his throat, "Baby girl."

"_I've been such a bad girl. I think I'm in need of a very hard spanking."_

Morgan dropped his head on the table, "Garcia."

"_Yeah, my chocolate buttercup?"_

"You're on speaker."

The line went silent. There wasn't a sound that Reid thought Garcia had hung up the phone.

"Garcia?"

"_Yes?"_

"I need you to compile a list for me."

"_Uh, what kind of list?"_

"I want you to see how many people you can find with the first name Harold in South Dakota, but not in the entire state, just in these three cities, Sioux Falls, Oacoma, and Plankinton. Then I want you to cross-reference that with any who have had some sort of record. Big or small, it doesn't matter."

"_Absolutely, and, Derek?"_

"Yeah, mama?"

"_I'm sorry."_

"Don't worry about it."

**TBC...**


	11. First Kiss

**Thanks: ultimaterockgoddess, jenny crum, ladykale1985, ValeHeart, SuperPenguinLovesHerEdog, maryhell, Srienia, conni4, cristina reid, reelingthoughts, sweetteetwo, FFAddict91, imaginess, Angie, GeminiSoul01**

**Chapter word Count: 2,227**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: First Kiss<strong>

It was a day later that the team finally had cracked the case and arrested Harold McDonnell. The bodies of the three girls were found buried beneath his house. Reid had never seen something like that before. He sat in the chair on the jet staring out the window. Morgan walked over and nudged him.

"Hey, man, you okay?"

Reid shrugged. Morgan sighed, took the seat across from him, and patted his knee at which Reid flinched.

"Look, man, I know that this was a hard case."

"Three girls, Morgan. Three and we couldn't save any one of them. Not one!"

"Reid, listen to me man, I know exactly how you're feeling, but listen, there are gonna be cases like this. I mean we can't save everyone no matter how hard we try."

"It sucks."

Morgan chuckled, "Yeah it does. But that's why we usually have some kinda release mechanism."

"Huh?"

"Like for instance, Greenway you see how she's reading a book and in her own little world?"

Reid nodded as he glanced at Greenway.

"Right, so for Prentiss, the way she deals with hard cases is to read fantasy books and pretend the world doesn't exist for a few hours. Hotch, he works. Garcia and JJ go shopping. Not sure what Gideon does, but it's different for everybody, man. You just gotta find what works for you."

"What about you? What's yours?"

"Construction. Whenever there's a hard case I usually work on one of my properties."

"Properties?" Reid asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I have a couple of houses that I fix up around here. Hey, wanna come with me to one?"

"Uh…"

"I mean if you're not doing anything, of course."

Reid glanced at Gideon. He was Gideon's release and he knew that this was going to be especially brutal. He gave Morgan a small smile.

"Sure."

Out the corner of his eye, Reid saw Gideon frown. Morgan smiled.

"Great, you're gonna love it."

Before long, the pilot got on the P.A. system and announced that they were beginning their descent and everyone needed to be in their seats and buckled. Reid leaned back in his chair, buckled his seatbelt, and smiled to himself. _I'm gonna hang out with Morgan again. I hope I don't make another fool outta myself._

As the plane landed and the team filed off the plane, Morgan threw his arm around Reid's shoulders. Reid tried hard not to flinch.

"C'mon, pretty boy, let's go demolish a house."

Reid smiled as Morgan steered him to his car. Reid sat in the passenger seat and sat his bag at his feet. Derek slid in the driver's seat, pulled out of the lot, and headed toward the interstate. Derek put on a cool jazz station as they drove.

"Do you mind?" he asked Spencer.

Spencer shook his head, "No. I didn't expect someone like you to listen to jazz."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Spencer blushed and turned to look out the window clearly embarrassed. Derek laughed.

"I know, I think that the team thinks all I listen to is hip hop, but trust me I listen to a lot of different stuff. I'm just not into classical music."

Spencer nodded, "I see."

Spencer looked out the window again and noticed that they had left Quantico. He frowned as he turned toward Derek again.

"Uh, Morgan? Where are we going?"

"I have a house in Woodbridge that needs some work. I've been dealing with the houses here in Quantico that I forgot about the houses that I have outside of Quantico."

"Oh. Did you know that Woodbridge has a total population of 54,275?"

"Really? I never knew that."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, it's larger than Quantico. Quantico only has a population of 561 per the 2010 census. Everyone thinks that Quantico is the largest, but it's not. The largest city in Virginia is Virginia Beach with a population of 437,994 per the 2010 census."

Derek looked at Spencer dumbfounded, "Dude, you actually read the census?"

"Of course, don't you?"

Derek shook his head, "No."

Derek pulled up to the house about an hour later after stopping for gas and snacks. Both Derek and Spencer got out of the SUV and Derek popped the trunk and pulled out a bag that had some tools in it.

"So what are we gonna do?" Spencer asked as they walked to the house.

"Demolition. C'mon, I'll show you," Derek said unlocking the door.

He gave Spencer a rough tour of the house and his plans for it. He explained that what they were gonna do was to knock out some walls and paint the bedrooms since those were the only rooms that were finished.

"Do you usually do this by yourself?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I have a couple of guys who help me out sometimes, but not every day."

Derek handed Spencer a jacket that looked like a lab coat and goggles, "Put these on."

Spencer tentatively took the coat and goggles and put them on, "Now what?"

Derek smiled and Spencer nearly lost himself. He was so tempted to kiss Derek on those lips. Derek bent down to grab a couple of things from the bag and Spencer's breath hitched slightly. _God, he has such a nice ass. __**Focus, Spencer!**__ But it's such a hot ass. __**Spencer, Derek's staring at you**__._

"Uh, did you say something?" Spencer asked.

Derek chuckled, "Have you ever used a sledge hammer before?"

Spencer shook his head and Derek smiled again and placed the hammer in his hands, "Here's the fun part. This is the part I love the most. It allows me to work out all my frustration. Here, take a swing at the wall."

Derek stood back and instructed Spencer on how to use the hammer. Spencer used both his hands to hold the hammer and swung it at the wall knocking part of it down. Spencer looked at it in shock and kinda giggled.

"Nice, right?"

"Yeah."

Derek chuckled, "Alright, you keep working on that wall. I'm gonna do another one. Don't worry about the bricks and stuff when you're done, we'll clean it up before we leave."

Spencer nodded. Derek took another sledgehammer, jacket, and goggles with him down the hall. Spencer took another swing at the wall and laughed a kind of giddy laugh at the feeling he got from knocking holes into the wall.

**{~CM~}**

Spencer had gotten about half the wall knocked out when Derek called for a break. He walked over to Spencer and the wall and whistled.

"Nice job, pretty boy. I think I might bring you with me every time."

Spencer blushed, "Thanks. So now what?"

"Well, I figured we'd take a break and have a snack and then maybe do some painting in the bedrooms."

Spencer nodded, "Sounds good to me." _The more time I spend with you the better._

Derek and Spencer sat on the floor away from the wall and Derek handed Spencer a can of Pepsi and a bag of chips. Spencer smiled his thanks and dug into the chips.

"So Spencer, why'd you choose to move out here from Vegas? I mean Vegas is pretty cool and besides don't you have someone who misses you?"

"Besides my Mom? No."

"So you don't have a girlfriend?"

Spencer shook his head, "Do I look like boyfriend material?"

Derek chuckled, "Whoa, easy there killer it was just a question. Tell me about your parents."

Immediately Spencer went on the defensive, "What do you want to know?"

"How'd they feel about you joining the BAU?"

"Uh…well, Mom she was happy I guess."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "That didn't sound too convincing, kid. And what about your Dad, how'd he feel."

"My Dad could care less about what the hell I do. He left us when I was ten."

"Damn, I'm sorry. Look, I never should've asked, I'm sorry."

Spencer sighed and shook his head, "No, it's okay, you didn't know and were just asking. It's just that my Mom is a really hard subject to talk about."

"How come?" Derek asked taking a swig of soda.

Spencer sighed, "Mom is a paranoid schizophrenic. She has been before I was even born. She could barely take care of herself. I tried to take care of her but it was hard between, school, and taking care of her and then eventually trying to find a job to keep money in the house and food on the table."

"Wait a sec, Reid. So you've been taking care of your mother since you were ten?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, but I had to have her institutionalized when I turned eighteen. I just couldn't do it anymore and she just kept getting worse and worse. So I sent her away to a sanitarium." He sighed, looking at the floor he continued in a whisper, "Every day, I wonder if I did the right thing."

Derek got quiet. He wasn't sure what to say. He stood up and took their trash, "I'm sure you're mother doesn't blame you, Reid. You did what you thought was best for her. Now, wanna paint?"

Spencer stood and smiled.

**{~CM~}**

It was just going on 7 o'clock by the time the boys finished. Derek locked the door and packed everything in the trunk as Spencer slid in the passenger seat once again. Derek got behind the wheel and started for home.

"Thanks for coming with me, Reid."

"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun."

"Good."

The ride home was silent except for the radio. Each of the boys lost in their own thoughts. Spencer didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until Derek was shaking him awake.

"Reid, man, you're home."

Spencer sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Derek and smiled.

"Uh, Morgan, would you like to come up for some coffee?"

Derek smiled, "Sure that would be great."

Derek followed Spencer into the building and up to the fourth floor. Spencer nervously unlocked his door. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Morgan had been inside his apartment before.

"Uh, make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna put the coffee on," he said heading toward the kitchen.

Derek took off his jacket and sat on the couch. A couple of minutes later Spencer returned and sat next to him on the couch.

"It'll take a minute, if you don't mind waiting."

"Not at all man."

Spencer glanced at Derek for a second before blushing and turning away. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He didn't care what he turned to he just needed something to keep himself from grabbing Derek and planting a kiss on his lips. After about five minutes, he stood and went into the kitchen and poured the coffee. He brought out the sugar for Derek.

"Uh, I wasn't sure how much sugar you like in your coffee. I tend to use a lot."

Derek chuckled, "I've noticed. Thanks."

Spencer sat silently drinking his coffee and watching the television. He sighed and put the mug down.

"Morgan?"

Derek put his coffee down and turned to Spencer, "Yeah, Reid, what's up?"

Before Spencer could gather control over himself, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss to Derek's lips. He pulled back and blushed as he put his head down.

"Uh, what was that for?"

"I like you, Morgan. From the moment I saw you," He shrugged. "I fell in love with you."

Derek licked his lips, "Reid, I...uh…"

Spencer shook his head, "Never mind, I'm sorry. Just forget I ever said anything.

Derek sighed. _Oh, what the fuck. _Derek grabbed Spencer's vest and crushed their mouths together. After a few minutes they parted.

"But, I thought…"

"What?"

"You were straight. I mean you talk about taking girls home all the time."

Derek chuckled, "Actually, I'm bi. And I've fallen for you the moment I saw you, Pretty Boy."

"Really?"

Derek chuckled, "Really."

Derek pulled Spencer to him and crushed their mouths together again. Spencer moaned low in his throat and parted his lips and Derek thrust his tongue inside as he laid Spencer back on the couch. Derek gripped the hem of Spencer's shirt and was about to lift it when Spencer stopped him.

"Morgan, wait!"

"What's the matter?"

Spencer sat up, "Can we just take it slow? I mean, I-I'm not ready for that just yet."

Derek smiled, "Sure, we can go as slow as you want, pretty boy."

Spencer smiled back, "Can we go back to kissing?"

"Yeah."

Spencer moaned as Derek crushed his mouth to his again. Derek tried to deepen the kiss and pushed Spencer back against the couch. Spencer gasped and gripped Derek's biceps and bit his lower lip.

"Fuck, Spencer," Derek murmured as they parted for air.

"Mm," Spencer moaned and attacked Derek's mouth again. Derek chuckled.

"Someone really likes to kiss."

Sometime later Spencer walked Derek to the door and placed a small kiss on Derek's already kiss swollen lips.

"Mm, see you tomorrow, pretty boy."

Spencer nodded. He shut and locked the door once Derek left. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he walked into his bedroom in a daze. _I kissed and got kissed by Derek Morgan._ Spencer couldn't stop grinning as he got ready for bed and went to sleep with a grin still on his face.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Angie:<strong>

I am sorry but once a week is the best I can do especially with getting my chapters to and from my beta. The chapters do tend to get longer but sometimes they have to be written short.


	12. Misinterpretation

**Beta: Dragon Claymore**

**Warnings: See Previous chapters**

**CWC:2,115**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Misinterpretation<strong>

The next couple of days went by blissfully well for Spencer. He and Derek spent a lot of time together and whenever the chance arose, they would be making out. Whenever Derek seemed to try to make a move to try to get closer to having sex, Spencer would put a stop to it claiming he wasn't ready. Gideon hadn't dropped by in a while and that made Spencer very happy but he wasn't about to count his chickens yet. Everyone, including Hotch noticed a positive change in Spencer's behavior. Hotch thought Gideon had talked to Spencer and went to thank his colleague when Gideon explained that it wasn't his doing.

"Maybe he just finally worked out his issues," Hotch said.

"Yeah."

Gideon was not pleased. Spencer was his. No one was allowed to touch him in that way. He was going to make him pay.

There was a knock on Gideon's door as JJ poked her head in, "Sorry but we got a case."

Both Hotch and Gideon nodded as they stood and followed JJ to the conference room. Reid, Morgan, Greenway, and Garcia were already seated around the table waiting for JJ to begin. Hotch and Gideon took their seats and JJ began.

"I'm gonna warn you this isn't pleasant at all. Five women in the past week had all been reported missing, this week they were all found dead."

JJ clicked to a picture that had all five women in a massive grave. She pointed out each victim.

"Alisa Campden, age 34, lives in Roxbury, Massachusetts. Alisa worked at the Social Security office. Turi Jones, age 22, from Mattapan, Massachusetts. She was a schoolteacher at Dorchester High. Jeannette Barnes, age 19, from Roxbury, Mass. She was a student at Madison Park High. Marissa Cleveland, age 40 from Mattapan, Mass. Samantha Cove, age 15 from Roxbury. She was a student at the John D O'Bryant High School."

"Well at least we know what the unsub's preference is," Morgan said. "African American women from either the Roxbury or Mattapan area."

"They look like they've been bound. There seems to be ligature marks on all of their wrists," Reid commented.

"According to the ME's report we have on the first two victims, they were. You can see how badly these women were beaten."

Hotch frowned, "Do we know if any of them were sexually assaulted?"

JJ nodded, "Again the ME's report on the first two victims stated that both Alisa and Turi had been sexually assaulted multiple times."

Both Greenway and Garcia gasped.

"And we know his time frame. Apparently this unsub is aggressive," Gideon said.

Hotch nodded before he stood, "Wheels up in fifteen."

The team dispersed to go grab their go-bags and head to the airstrip. Reid stood up from grabbing his bag from underneath his desk when he almost bumped into Gideon.

"Ready to go?"

"Huh?"

"You're riding with me."

"Oh. I was…uh, gonna catch a ride with Morgan."

Gideon nodded, "I know, but it's okay. Ride with me."

Gideon gave him a look that told him not to argue.

"Okay," Reid said in a small voice.

Morgan frowned as Reid followed Gideon out looking like a lost puppy. He shrugged and gathered his things as he headed to the parking lot. He stepped out of the elevator and saw Gideon and Reid talking. He kept himself hidden as he heard them.

"You little piece of shit, who do you think you are?"

"Gideon, I'm sorry."

_Smack!_

"Who the fuck told you to say my name?"

Morgan watched as Gideon slapped Reid hard enough to make him fall to the floor. That almost brought him out of his hiding spot.

"You are so lucky we don't have time for me to fuck you. Get in the car."

Reid whimpered a little and got in the car and just before Gideon climbed in the car, Morgan heard him one last time.

"But rest assured the next chance we get, I'm gonna use your ass good."

Morgan waited until Gideon had pulled out of the parking lot before heading to the car. _So that's why Spencer didn't wanna have sex. He's already boning Gideon. How the fuck could I be so stupid to believe him?_

**{~CM~}**

Half an hour later, the team was all on the plane ready to make the 2-hour flight to Boston. Both Reid and Morgan were sitting on the couch but Morgan sat as far away from Reid as he could possibly get and if it weren't for them going over the case, he would've put his headphones on. Reid glanced at him and frowned. He figured they would have to hide their relationship at least somewhat, but Morgan was flat out ignoring him.

"Okay so we know this guy has so sense of remorse. Shown here by the way they were brutally beaten and the way he threw them in a massive grave," Gideon explained.

"If there are five women a week he's probably taking a woman a day, but the only thing we don't know is if he's killing them the same day or the next day before he grabs his next victim," Morgan said.

"Garcia."

"Yes, sir," she acknowledged from the computer screen.

"I want you to compile a list of deaths like this one. Go back at least ten years."

"Yes, sir."

"Morgan, you and Reid are going to check out the dump site."

Morgan frowned but didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms over his chest. Reid was shocked. _He doesn't want to work with me? Why? Maybe the last couple of days were just a joke. I knew he was just teasing me._

"Gideon and Greenway, I want you both to head to ME and JJ and I will set up shop and start talking to families and friends."

Everyone nodded. Morgan closed his file and sat back as he put on his headphones. Reid tapped his shoulder but Morgan ignored him. _I can't believe he wants my attention,_ Morgan thought. _What makes him think I wanna have anything to do with him after learning that he lied to me?_ Reid looked heartbroken at Morgan when he didn't get a response and opened a book. _I knew it. He doesn't care about me at all._

Once the plane landed, the team headed to the Boston Police Department located in Roxbury and met with the head detective on the case. He had a couple of men escort Morgan and Reid to the dumpsite and take Gideon and Greenway to the medical examiner. As the two checked out the dumpsite, Morgan sighed and shook his head.

"This is sad. I mean who would do this?"

"Back in the eighteen hundreds and possibly after that massive graves such as these were used. They were also used a lot in the wars," Reid spoke. "It was said it wasn't just because they didn't want to take the time to individually bury all their dead, but it was also because they simply didn't care enough about the people."

Morgan just raised an eyebrow. He bent down to examine the ground, "So our unsub must've dragged each of the girls from a vehicle."

"How do you figure?" The officer that brought them asked.

"Simple, there are no tire tracks. Besides, this doesn't look like the type of ground you can drive on."

The officer shook his head, "This is not far from Boston Common, how could no one see anything?"

"Perhaps he did this at night," Reid suggested. "Boston Common is a fairly large area that always seems to have people but I would suspect that it would be empty at night."

"Let's head back," Morgan said headed to the SUV. Reid followed.

In the SUV, as they were following behind the officer, Reid turned to Morgan.

"Morgan, are you mad at me or something?"

"Wow, guess you really are a genius. How'd you tell?"

Reid frowned, "No need to be sarcastic, but what did I do to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Reid. How about the fact that you lied to me?"

"Lied to you? About what?"

"Let's see, I think I figured out the reason you don't wanna have sex with me. Because you're already boning Gideon!"

"What? I'm not having sex with Gideon, besides since we're talking about who lied to who, how about you lying to me about wanting to be with me. I mean I understand because of the rules that we have to be a bit subtle about our relationship, but you flat out ignored me all day today."

"Why would I wanna be around someone who lies? And it's clear to me that you don't want a fucking relationship with me."

Reid shook his head, "That's not true."

"So why'd you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you."

"Really, from what I saw it's clear that you were lying to me."

Reid gulped, "What did you see?"

"I _saw_ how you let Gideon slap you like the submissive boyfriend you were. I _heard_ how Gideon said he was 'gonna use your ass good'."

Reid bit his lip, "Morgan, it's not what you think."

"The hell it ain't! You're a goddamn liar, Reid."

Reid bit his lip as he held back his tears. _What am I gonna do? He thinks that I've lied to him, but I can't tell him about Gideon._ Morgan parked the SUV in the parking lot and stalked into the police station leaving Reid to scurry behind him.

"He was driving," Morgan said taking a seat.

"What?" Hotch asked looking up.

"The unsub, he was driving which meant that he dragged all five women to the grave by himself."

"We also believe he did it in the cover of the night," Reid added. "If he had done it during the day he would've been noticed. This makes me believe that the grave was covered during the day."

Gideon and Greenway came back just then and Greenway looked like she was gonna be sick.

"The things he did to those women," She moaned as she sat in the seat. "What kind of person brutalizes another human being in that way?"

"All five women were repeatedly raped," Gideon said.

Morgan nodded, "We already figured that out, Gid."

Gideon shook his head, "No. I mean _repeatedly_. So much so, that there were multiple scars in their mouths, anus, and vaginal area."

Greenway sobbed, "It was horrible! Whoever he is he's one sick bastard!"

"What else?" Hotch asked.

"The first and third victims, Alisa and Jeannette, were both beaten to death while the other three were just strangled."

Just then Morgan's phone rang and he answered it and put it on speaker, "Go ahead beautiful."

"_Aw, you know just the right way to flatter a girl. So anyway, I did some digging and found that there has been a case like this ten years ago, right here in Boston. Five girls brutally raped and brutally murdered."_

"Did they find the guy who did it?"

"_A Matthew Hillard, but according to this Matthew OD'd on sleeping pills one night and was pronounced dead the next morning."_

"Maybe we're dealing with a copycat?" Hotch wondered. "Garcia, see if you can find out all the people that paid Hillard a visit, who wrote him letters anything like that and may have talked to him about his killings."

"_On it, boss man,"_ Garcia said before she hung up.

"I hate copycats, they're worse than the actual killer," Morgan said pocketing his phone.

"Wasn't there a copycat of the Zodiac Killer?" Reid asked.

"How do you know about the Zodiac Killer?" JJ asked.

"I read."

"Ahh."

Hotch looked at his watch and sighed. It was late and he knew that his team was going to get tired soon. "I suggest that we all go get some food and head to the hotel and try and get some rest. We'll deliver the profile in the morning."

"Are we gonna pair up?" Morgan asked. He really hoped he didn't have to bunk with Reid.

"Unfortunately, yes. So, Greenway and JJ, Gideon and Reid, and Morgan with me."

Reid gulped. Morgan smirked at him, "Perfect pairing," He muttered.

The team went out to Legal Seafood Restaurant. Reid tried to have a good time and enjoy himself but he was worried about what Gideon might do once they were alone together and he was worried about what Morgan saw and what he might think of him. It was after 10 by the time everyone made it to the hotel. Reid was fidgeting the whole time. He didn't want to be alone with Gideon for any length of time.

**TBC...**


	13. Elle's Departure

**Thank you soooo much for the continued support with this story and all the wonderful reviews I have gotten it means soo much to me.**

**Thanks: bookworm51485, Srienia, ultimaterockgoddess, babylove969, jenny crum, GeminiSoul01, Nympha Fluminis, ValeHeart, NerdyAlert, cristina reid, ladykale1985, RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy, reelingthoughts, conni4, Angie, What the Hell Derek, blo0d StaiNed Rose, Herky Illiniwek, yugiyamisex4eva, anon, sweetteetwo, GoddessOfAllThingsMoried, Nebula2, Supernatural Lover D.S.W**

**CWC:1,935**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Elle's Departure<strong>

The next morning the team gathered back at the police station to continue the case. They gathered all the information that they could including what Garcia called in to give them and delivered the profile to the Boston Police. Hotch noticed that Greenway didn't contribute at all and seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes. Once they were finished and the officers dispersed, Hotch walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder at which she flinched.

"Greenway, are you okay?"

Greenway nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Hotch."

Hotch just nodded knowing that there wasn't anything he could do if she said that she was fine. They headed back into the conference room and all sat down around the table.

"Okay so we know he takes his women from either Roxbury or Mattapan and dumps them in Boston Common," Hotch said.

Reid nodded, "Yes, it's 15 minutes from Roxbury to the Boston Common and 20 minutes from Mattapan."

Morgan nodded, "We know he doesn't rape and beat them at their homes so maybe there's somewhere in between these two places that he takes the women to like a gym or something?"

Greenway flinched when she heard Morgan use the word rape. She stared at the photos that were taken of the first victim and she was drawn into a very unwelcome flashback.

_She was face down on her bed while her attacker tore off her clothes and used her from behind._

"_Please!" she cried._

"_Shut up, bitch!" he yelled at her as he thrust particularly hard and deep causing her to scream._

_Every scream caused her to get slapped by another man who she never saw his face._

"Greenway."

"_Take whatever you want, please leave me alone," the fifteen year old girl begged._

_The second man laughed, "We want you."_

"Greenway."

_When the first man pulled out, she was turned onto her back and the second man thrust hard into her virgin body causing her to scream again. When he finished inside her, he pulled out and they laughed as they left her exposed on the bed._

"Elle!" Morgan yelled pulling her out of the flashback.

"Yeah?" she asked noticing that everyone was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine, Morgan," She said giving him a fake smile.

JJ stood up, "Let's take a walk."

Greenway shrugged and stood up and walked out of the room and out of the building with JJ. She leaned against the building. JJ came over and stood next to her and in a friendly gesture, wiped Greenway's tears.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Greenway shook her head, "Nothing JJ, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I may not be a profiler but I can tell when one of my friends is in distress. You seemed caught up in a flashback of some sort. I mean you were crying."

Greenway huffed and pushed herself off the building, "I said I'm fine. We have case to work on don't we? No need to worry about me."

Greenway stalked back inside with JJ walking behind her. Greenway sat down and kept her head down. Hotch and Gideon looked at each other but decided not to comment. They continued to toss ideas back and forth and add to the profile. Greenway sat in her seat and didn't contribute. Her eyes closed and they thought she was sleep, but if they looked close, they would see that she was crying, caught in another flashback.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch looked up at the officer who poked their head in, "Yes?"

"I think we caught the guy you're looking for. We found him dragging a dead woman out of his car into the Boston Common. His name is Phillip Unica. We have him in the interrogation room."

Hotch nodded, "Thank you."

Greenway stalked out and headed to the interrogation room. Hotch and the others scrambled to follow her as saw her head into the room.

"Are we gonna let her do this?" Morgan asked. Hotch shrugged.

"Let's just see how she does."

They watched Greenway with the suspect.

**{~CM~}**

"Why'd you do it?" Greenway screamed.

"What are you talking about? I ain't did nothing."

"Six women are dead and you 'ain't did nothing'? I highly doubt that. You raped and beat those women to death. That's what you did! You stole those women's lives!"

"Whoa! I ain't raped no one. Honest. That woman was already dead when I found her. I swear! She was in my backyard when I came out. I didn't want anyone thinking I was one that killed her so I was bringing the body where anyone could've found her."

"Well bang up job!" Greenway screamed.

**{~CM~}**

"Do you believe him?" Gideon asked.

Hotch shrugged, "I don't know, he does look genuinely afraid although that could be because Greenway is barking down his throat."

"Um, maybe we should let someone else do this?" Reid asked, "We might not get the information we seek otherwise."

Gideon glared at him telling him to keep his mouth shut. The look concerned Morgan.

**{~CM~}**

"They were innocent girls! Innocent! And then you come along and take that from them! Why? What did they ever do to you?"

"Look lady, I didn't hurt anyone for the last time."

"You're a liar!" Greenway screamed banging her hands on the table, "And we'll make sure we lock away your ass."

Hotch stepped in the room, "Greenway outside."

Greenway huffed and walked out of the room. Phillip looked at Hotch terrified for his life, "I swear to you, I didn't hurt any of those women."

Hotch nodded as he sat down, "I believe you, Phillip. I just want to ask you a few questions."

**{~CM~}**

Greenway walked out of the room, past the team, and out of the door. Morgan started to go to her but JJ stopped him shaking his head.

"Leave her alone, Morgan."

**{~CM~}**

"Did you see anyone leave the body in your backyard?"

Phillip shook his head, "No, sir. I just came out of my house to water the plants and I saw the body lying there."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"Like I was telling that psycho bitch, I knew that they would assume I was the killer and I didn't want that."

Hotch nodded, "Okay, you're free to go."

Phillip stood and nodded, "Thank you."

Hotch nodded and ran his fingers through his hair as Phillip was escorted out.

**{~CM~}**

Hotch found Greenway leaning against the SUV. He walked up to her and shook his head.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Seriously? 'What?' – That in there with the suspect."

"We got the information we wanted and the unsub didn't we?"

Hotch shook his head, "No. He was innocent. Look, I get that this case has somewhat touched you deeply, but-"

"You don't know shit! He was guilty! I could tell!"

"Greenway, As soon as we get home, I'm ordering you to take the rest of the week off," Hotch said before heading back into the police station.

Greenway stared back at him with her mouth wide open and then closed it and followed him back inside.

**{~CM~}**

It took them two days to finally capture the unsub and wrap up the case. Greenway got so bad that Hotch and Morgan had to physically remove her from the unsub's sight. They tried talking to her but she wouldn't budge and tell her what was bothering her. Everyone was exhausted so no one even tried. On the jet, Greenway fingered her badge. _ I can't do this anymore. I love this job, but I just can't do it. _Elle thought back to when she had to be physically removed from the room.

_Elle slammed her hands on the desk looking at Jonah Rivers and got right in his face, "You're an asshole. Preying on unsuspecting women? What the fuck did they ever do to you?"_

_Morgan who was in the room with her shook his head, "Greenway."_

_Elle ignored him, "What did they do to you? TELL ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

_Morgan looked out the "window" and shook his head telling Hotch he needs to get her out of here._

_Elle grabbed Jonah and pushed him back, "I was innocent, you asshole! They were innocent!"_

_Elle went to grab Jonah again and both Morgan and Hotch who had come in grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the room as she continued screaming._

Elle shook her head realizing that she had made the mistake of saying "I". She never should've said that. _I love this job, but what if another case like this comes around? I don't think I'll be able to handle it and I really don't need the team's pity or questioning me about my past. _Elle shook her head as she leaned back in her seat, _no, I'm gonna have to quit._

**{~CM~}**

Hours later, the team had made it back to the BAU. Morgan went to talk to Garcia; Reid sat at his desk just staring out into space. Gideon and Hotch walked into Hotch's office, JJ went into her office and Greenway sat at her desk and fingered her badge again before standing up and walking up the catwalk to Hotch's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hotch answered. Greenway opened the door and stepped inside.

"May I have a word?"

"Absolutely."

Gideon stood up, "I'm heading out. I'll see in a couple of days."

Hotch nodded, "Can you tell the team, I don't want to see them until next Monday?"

Gideon nodded as he walked out of the office. Greenway sighed and placed her badge on Hotch's desk and her FBI issued gun on top. Hotch frowned as he stared at it before looking at her.

"I can't do this anymore. I mean" she sighed, "I love this job, but I just can't deal with this anymore."

Hotch nodded, "It's because of this last case isn't it?"

Greenway nodded. Hotch folded his arms over the desk and leaned on them, "Elle, are you willing to tell me?"

Elle took a deep breath, "This won't get out to the rest of the team, will it?"

"Only that you're leaving. Not the why."

Elle nodded and took a deep breath again, "I was fifteen when it happened. It was a weekend, I remember because my mother had gone to play Bingo and my father had gone to work. Two men broke into my house and into my room and repeatedly raped me. The harder I screamed, the harder the other one, who wasn't raping me at the time, would hit me."

"Elle, I'm sorry."

Elle shrugged, "I told my parents and the police what happened. I was checked out and given counseling to help me suppress the memories, but they never found them."

"Do you want to find them?"

Elle shook her head, "No, but I can't do this job anymore, Hotch."

Hotch sighed and reached over his desk and touched her hand, "I know, Elle. I'm glad you told me. Remember we're here if you ever need someone to talk to and if you ever decide to come back."

Elle nodded and left Hotch's office. She said goodbye to all of those of her teammates who were still there. As she walked out of the doors to the bullpen, she looked back once more. She was going to miss working with them but she couldn't do this job anymore. She had lied to Hotch. She wanted to find those assholes that had raped her and make them pay. Badly.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Angie:<strong>

**I apologize for having Morgan react that way but I needed to make him react this way for what I'm writing in my story. I promise you it is short-lived.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anon:<strong>

**I promise you Derek will be finding out what's going on and soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>What the Hell Derek:<strong>

**Don't worry he'll find out what's going on and the way he was acting will be short-lived and his whole demeanor will change.**


	14. Morgan Learns the Truth

**Disclaimer: Still unfortunately not mine**

**Beta: Dragon Claymore**

**CWC: 1,786**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Morgan Learns the Truth <strong>

The week went past and Morgan hadn't heard from Reid, not that he expected too. It just made him realize that Reid had lied to him and he realized he didn't want anything to do with him. As he walked into the bullpen, he rubbed his temple realizing the week went by way too quickly for his liking.

"Morning, my Chocolate Stud," Garcia greeted him with a smile on his face.

"Morning," he grumbled. Garcia chuckled and then looked behind him.

"No Reid?"

Morgan shrugged, "He didn't call me and ask me for a ride. Actually haven't heard him all this week."

Garcia shrugged and bounced to her office, "Woman, you are way too perky for a Monday morning," Morgan called after her making her laugh.

By mid-morning, Reid still hadn't shown up and Morgan got worried. He dialed his cell and got no answer. Then Morgan tried the house number, but still nothing. Hotch came out of his office and frowned when he didn't see Reid.

"Anyone hear from Reid?"

"I just tried his cell and his home, and there's no answer," Morgan responded.

"Hmm," Hotch frowned. "Well I'll let it slide for today since there are no cases."

**{~CM~}**

By the time lunch rolled around, Morgan was getting worried. He had tried calling him several times. He, JJ and Garcia went out to lunch down the street at Amici's.

"Still no word from Boy Wonder?" Garcia asked. Morgan shook his head as they slid into a table.

"No, and I'm getting worried."

"Maybe he's just sick and forgot to call in," JJ smiled picking up the menu. Morgan snorted.

"This is Reid we're talking about. Kid hasn't taken a sick day since he's started working here."

JJ just shrugged as the waiter came and they all ordered.

"No, but can you believe Elle quit?" JJ asked. "I didn't think that would've ever happened."

"Maybe the last case was too much for her," Morgan shrugged. "I guess we'll never know exactly what happened."

"True, but we can speculate," Garcia giggled.

"Baby Girl, don't even think about it. We just have to accept the fact that Elle's gone and she isn't coming back."

"So what's Hotch gonna do now?" Garcia asked the food came and they all dug in.

JJ shrugged, "I heard that he was looking for someone else before Strauss just drops someone on his lap."

Both Morgan and Garcia nodded in agreement. As they got further into their meal, they started to talk about other things like Morgan's current girl of the week, and when they were going to get a real vacation and what they would do. Morgan didn't want to go back into the BAU. He'd rather be out enjoying the weather rather than being stuck in the office working on files. The trio got back into the BAU. Morgan worked on the files he had left which was a lot and found himself thinking about Reid. _I think I should check on him. _

_**Why? Remember he lied to you? You're just forgetting that?** _

_No, but still he's my friend and what if he's sick?_

_**When'd you become such a softie? You're Derek Morgan for god's sake! You can have anyone you want, man or woman alike.** _

_I know, but I want Reid._

_**Well tough. He's in a relationship with your boss and you can't have him.** _

_I'm still gonna check on him later._

_**Derek Morgan's become a pussy.** _

_Shut up._

**{~CM~}**

Morgan worked diligently all day on the cases that he needed to catch up on. By the time 5:00 rolled around and he was getting ready to head home, he placed his last file of the day in his outgoing pile and was surprised by the amount of files that were piled in that bin. He didn't even realize how many files he had worked on. Part of it had to do with the fact that he was worried about Reid and the other part was that he just wanted to get the work done so he worked as fast as he could.

He practically dragged himself out to his car, got behind the wheel, and drove to Reid's apartment. He knew that if he went home first he'd never come out and he really was concerned about Reid. He got to Reid's apartment, headed upstairs to the fourth floor, and banged on the door.

"Reid! It's Morgan, open the door!"

Morgan waited to see if Reid would respond. When he didn't Morgan pounded on the door again.

"Reid, man I know you're in there. Open the damn door!"

What started to worry Morgan what that he didn't hear any sounds from inside, no television, no Reid, nothing. He pounded for a third time and waited. When he still didn't hear anything, he stepped back and kicked the door in.

"Reid!" He yelled as he walked through the apartment.

He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened the door to the bedroom. Reid was laying there handcuffed to the bed, gagged and covered in what Morgan registered as blood and other bodily fluids that he didn't want to stop to consider. He rushed to Reid's side.

"Shit, pretty boy, hang on."

Reid tried to shake his head and tell him no, but Morgan stopped him, "Shh, stay still."

Morgan needed to get those handcuffs off of him but he didn't know how. His lock pick was in the car, which is why he kicked Reid's door in. He ran out of the bedroom and started rummaging through drawers for anything that would do the trick, a pin, screwdriver, anything. He finally found a safety pin laying around on the end table and ran back to the room.

"Okay, Reid, I found a safety pin. Try and hold still so I can get the cuffs off of you."

Morgan worked quickly to uncuff Reid and then remove the gag from his mouth, "Reid what happened?"

"Morgan," Reid rasped and whispered, "You need to leave."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not leaving. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Reid shook his head frantically, "No."

"Reid, that wasn't a question. Now, do you want to take care of that or do you want me to?" Morgan asked pointed to Reid's cock.

Reid whimpered a little as he reached out to remove the cock ring. Morgan walked out of the room to try to give him some privacy. He headed into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He came back in Reid's bedroom and proceeded to wash him off.

"Morgan, stop. Go away."

"No, Reid. Do you know how worried I've been?"

Reid raised an eyebrow, "You were worried about me?"

"Yes. Now be still."

Morgan washed him off the best he could and rather than trying to get Reid dressed he gathered him up in the sheet and wrapped Reid up in it and took him down to the car.

"Did you do that to my door?"

"I will fix it, I promise."

"Morgan, please put me down, I'm fine."

Morgan shook his head, "You're not fine, Reid, and I'm not putting you down."

Reid sighed as Morgan laid him down in the backseat and threw himself in the driver's seat and sped to the hospital. Reid wanted to cry. He never wanted Morgan to see him like this and he was in so much pain. Gideon had taken him hard the last few days.

Morgan regretted not having the FBI's SUV as he sped to the hospital. He was just grateful there wasn't a lot of traffic at this time. He pulled the SUV right up to the ER of the hospital and put it in park before jumping out of the car and gently picking Reid up and running inside.

"What happened?" A nurse asked as she wheeled over a stretcher.

Morgan laid Reid on it and explained to the nurse what he witnessed. She nodded and started to wheel Reid away. Morgan tried to follow when another nurse tried to follow.

"He's my friend, please."

"He's in good hands, don't worry."

Morgan sighed as he went to sit in the waiting room. The one thing Morgan hated was waiting. He sat in the chair and tapped his foot for a minute before standing up and pacing the floor while he waited. He kept checking the clock. Just as he sat back down a doctor came out looking very grim. Morgan walked up to him.

"Is he okay?"

"You're the one who brought Dr. Reid in?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, I'm his friend Derek Morgan."

"Come with me."

Morgan walked with him to Reid's room, "Is he okay?"

"Agent Morgan, did you know that Dr. Reid was raped extensively?"

"What? Are you sure?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes. He has extensive anal tearing. Some of it was old while some of it was fresh. Along with the marks on his body, it's concluded that he had been raped extensively and beaten."

_No! That can't be. _ "What needs to be done?"

"Well I've managed to stitch him up much to his refusal. He just needs to take antibiotics at least twice a day to help the swelling go down and prevent any infection. Also I would prefer that he doesn't sit for too long until he has officially healed."

Morgan nodded and sighed. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and pointed to his room. Morgan bit his lip as he pushed the door open and went inside. Reid looked at him and then turned his face.

"Reid, look at me."

Reid turned to look at Morgan. Morgan walked close to his bed and sat in the chair beside it.

"Who did this to you? I know you know."

Reid shook his head, "No."

"Reid."

"I said no!"

"Reid, why didn't you tell me?"

"Morgan, please just go and leave me alone."

"Reid…"

"It's clear you don't want to be around me. You only came to my rescue because you felt like you had to."

"I only didn't want to be around you because I thought you lied to me! I didn't come to your rescue because I felt like I had to, Reid. I told you I was worried about you all day. I wanted to. But if you don't want me here, fine. I'm trying to be a friend, but it's clear to me that you don't want that."

"What did you want me to do, Morgan?" Reid said tears in his eyes, "Tell you that Gideon was the one who raped me?"

Morgan swung his head around to Reid and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

_Shit! _"Uh…"

**TBC...**

**Max: Uh oh, how's Reid gonna respond?**

**Me: *shrugs* guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**Max: you do realize that your readers are gonna kill you right? Another cliffhanger?**

**Me: They'll survive. Especially when they find out that things are about to heat up and not just sexually.**

**Max: *rubs hands together* I can't wait.**

**Me: Obviously.**


	15. Profiling Gideon

**I apologize for not updating sooner. It took me a long time to write these two chapters and send them to my beta. She just returned them to me. I hope you all are still interested in the story. Thank you for all who reviewed the last two chapters**

**CWC: 2,090**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Profiling Gideon<strong>

"What did you just say?" Morgan asked turning around and walking toward the bed.

"Uh, nothing?"

Morgan shook his head, "I don't think so, Reid. You said that Gideon raped you?"

Reid turned his head, "Morgan, please."

Morgan sat in the chair and pulled it closer to the bed, "Reid, man, I thought we were friends. Friends tell each other when they're hurt or being hurt. I mean you gotta tell me something."

Reid looked at Morgan with tears in his eyes. He never wanted Morgan to find out like this. Granted he never wanted Morgan to find out at all, but now that he did, what could he do? _What if he really decides he doesn't want to be with me once he finds out it's my fault?_

"Reid, did Gideon rape you?"

Reid bit his lip and nodded. Morgan sucked in a breath to keep from yelling. Before he was able to ask any more questions, the doctor walked in.

"Can I go home?"

"Well everything looks okay on our part, just make sure you're careful of the stitches and I've prescribed you some extra strength Tylenol in case you need it."

Reid nodded and the doctor handed him his discharge papers, which he signed and Morgan helped him off the bed. He put an arm around Reid's waist as they walked to the car.

**{~CM~}**

Morgan sat Reid on the couch and went to make some coffee and lock Clooney in the bedroom. Once the coffee was made, he took two mugs of it, placed them on the table, and sat on the couch next to Reid. He turned to face him and curled one leg underneath him.

"So talk."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you have believed me, if I told you?" Reid asked accusingly putting sugar and cream in his coffee.

"How did this start?"

Reid bit his lip and shook his head sipping his coffee. Morgan sighed, took Reid's mug, and set it on the table.

"Oh no, pretty boy, you're gonna talk to me. You have to tell me something."

Reid sighed and looked down, "I was a freshman in college. Gideon was a guest lecturer for one of my classes and he talked about his job at the FBI. The way he talked made me sure that that's what I wanted to do. So, I decided to talk to him. He liked me and he became like a mentor to me. I told him all of my problems with my dad and my mom and he helped me deal. He said he really cared about me and had potential."

Morgan sipped his coffee and continued to look at Reid. This brought up memories of his past; he shoved them back down, he needed to focus on Reid. Reid took a small sip of coffee before continuing.

"It went on for about two months. That's how long he was in Vegas for. Do you know what he told me?" Reid asked putting his head down.

Morgan shook his head, "No."

"He told me as long as I let him…use me, I'd have a job back at the FBI waiting for me. He used to say things to me, threaten me. In class, I was his golden boy. He talked about me all the time. And you know the worst thing Morgan?"

Again, Morgan shook his head.

Reid burst into tears, "I let him use me. You have no idea the things he did to me. The beatings, the words, and the tools he used on me, and I let him."

Morgan took Reid's cup and set it back on the table and pulled Reid into a hug, "No, Reid. You didn't let him; he took advantage of you. You were only a child."

Reid sobbed into Morgan's shirt and Morgan let him. Normally he'd make some smart remark about his shirt being ruined, but right now, he didn't care about his shirt. His best friend was hurt.

"Why me?" Reid sobbed. "Why does everyone pick on me?"

Morgan shook his head, "I don't know. My only guess would be that in some weird and twisted way Gideon cares about you."

Reid pushed back and stared up at Morgan frowning, "What?"

Morgan shook his head, "Okay, we made a promise to never profile each other, but for Gideon I'm gonna make an exception. See the way I figure, Gideon cares about people but when he finds someone that he really cares about, and I don't mean like sexually cares about, he doesn't know how to show his care and concern correctly. This may be due in part to his past."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Gideon has always been a mystery ever since I started working here. He never offers information about himself or his past. That makes me think that something happened in his past. Like maybe, he saw his father abuse his mother and yet he still cared about her or something. This could be why he doesn't get too close to people, especially us. What happened is that he probably ended up getting too close to you when maybe he didn't really want to and that's how the abuse started."

Reid wiped his eyes, "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have…well thrown myself at him."

"No, Reid, this isn't your fault. None of it is."

"But…"

"But nothing," Morgan said, "You didn't do anything wrong, Reid. Got me? Nothing. Gideon's at fault here, not you."

Reid nodded and Morgan pulled him close and kissed him. Reid gasped lightly and Morgan took the opportunity to stick his tongue in the younger man's mouth. Reid moaned low in his throat and kissed Morgan back eagerly. When the need for air became too much to bear, they parted.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Reid."

"I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was afraid."

Morgan kissed his lips lightly, "Never be afraid to come to me, Reid. That's what I'm here for."

Reid nodded and kissed Morgan again. Morgan kissed him back but then backed away, "Reid, we gotta stop."

Reid got terrified, "What's wrong? You don't want me anymore do you? I knew it."

"Whoa! Reid, chill out man? Would I kiss you if I didn't want you? We just need to slow down a bit okay?"

Reid nodded. He looked at the clock and gasped, "It's late. I should get going," he stood up and Morgan grasped his wrist lightly.

"It's not that late and besides, you're not going home. You're gonna stay with me until I decide to do something about that bastard."

Reid shook his head, "Morgan, please don't. I have to go home."

"Reid, I don't want that bastard to touch you ever again. I'm gonna kill him."

"No. Morgan, please. I don't want him to find out that you know."

"Why not?"

Reid bit his lip, "We don't know what he'll do. To you, to me, to…to my…my mother."

Morgan raised his eyes, "He threatened your mother?"

"He said that if I ever told anyone he'd hurt her."

Morgan sighed and stood up, "Come on, I'll take you home."

**{~CM~}**

The next morning Morgan picked up Reid for work. Reid was quieter than usual. Morgan shrugged it off thinking he was still sleepy.

"The girls were really worried about you yesterday. So prepare to be swarmed," he chuckled.

Reid smiled briefly and then sighed before looking out the window. Morgan frowned.

"Reid, what's the matter? You've been really quiet and that's not like you."

"I'm scared, Morgan."

"Don't worry, Reid, I won't let anything happen to you."

Reid sighed and nodded. They got into the office and true to Morgan's word, JJ and Garcia swarmed him.

"Oh my goodness, we were so worried about you? Are you okay?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded, "I'm fine I was just feeling a little under the weather."

JJ put her hands on her hips as she looked at Morgan, "I told you he wasn't feeling good."

Morgan chuckled as he sat on his desk, "I know, JJ."

Reid chuckled as he sat down but his laughter quickly faded when he saw Gideon enter the room. Gideon gave him a face that Reid knew he was probably going to get it later. Morgan saw Reid's face, turned, and saw Gideon.

"Hey," he whispered. "He can't do anything to you here in the office right? You're gonna be okay."

Reid shook his head. He knew that he wouldn't be okay. Gideon could try something. He didn't care.

**{~CM~}**

Half an hour later Gideon was sitting in the conference room with the rest of the team listening to JJ talk about a case, but he wasn't really listening. He was glaring at Reid. He had no idea how he got out of his binds but he was going make him pay. Moreover, if that wasn't enough to punish him, there was the fact that he was too close to Morgan. No one was allowed to touch what belonged to him. No one. Moreover, he was going to make sure Reid knew it. He wasn't sure if Morgan and Reid were together like that but he had his suspicions and he wanted them squashed. Immediately.

Before they left to head to the airstrip, Gideon motioned for Reid to follow him to the break room. Reid gulped and followed him. The minute he entered and Gideon slammed the door shut, he was slapped in the face. Reid whimpered and tried to back away.

"I don't know how the fuck you got free, but you will pay for that. Let me guess, Morgan thought it would be okay to break you free. What did you tell him?"

Reid whimpered again and shook his head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" Gideon screamed and slammed him into the wall.

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything. G-Gideon, please."

Gideon didn't say anything. He grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him out of the break room. Reid wished that Morgan hadn't left but he knew there wasn't anything he would be able to do, but it would give him comfort that Gideon wouldn't try anything. Gideon dragged him to the car and threw him in the backseat.

"Don't move."

Gideon drove a ways away from the office when he parked the car on the off road and got in the backseat. Reid, who knew what was coming, tried backing away. Gideon wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Reid and threw him on the seat face first. He yanked Reid's pants down and covered his mouth as he thrust hard and deep inside. Reid screamed and bit Gideon's hand.

**{~CM~}**

Morgan was getting worried, "What's taking them so long?"

Prentiss shrugged, "Relax will you? They'll be here."

Morgan sighed. He knew he shouldn't have left Reid alone with that asshole. If Morgan profiled Gideon correctly, he knew that Gideon was a power driven ass who liked to prey on the weak and that he didn't like anyone touching what belonged to him.

**{~CM~}**

"You bitch! You're mine; you understand that? No one gets to have what belongs to me!" Gideon yelled as he continued to thrust deep.

Reid could do nothing but cry. He couldn't even let himself drift off as he usually did. He wanted to be in Morgan's arms.

"Morgan better learn to keep his hands to himself. If I see you touch him or him touch you in anyway, you'll pay."

**{~CM~}**

Several minutes later Hotch dialed Gideon's number and was surprised to find that it went straight to voicemail. He frowned when all of a sudden, the door to the jet opened and Gideon walked in with Reid following behind him. Gideon took a seat and Reid immediately went into the bathroom.

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic," Gideon replied.

Hotch sighed and knocked on the pilot's door to let him know they were ready to take off. Reid exited the bathroom, sat in the back, and buried his face in a book.

"Spence, you okay?" JJ asked.

Reid looked up, gave a fake smile, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Morgan looked at Reid and gave a nudge toward Gideon. Reid raised his eyebrow. Morgan growled low in his throat. Reid shook his head. Morgan sighed and leaned back in his seat and Reid went back to his book. This was going to be a long flight.

**TBC...**

**Also I wish to thank my beta Dragon Claymore and nebula2 for helping me create Gideon's profile**


	16. Enter Emily Prentiss

**Just a short filler chapter**

**CWC: 1,276**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Enter Emily Prentiss<strong>

It had been two weeks since Spencer told Derek about Gideon. Derek knew something had to be done about him but he wasn't sure what. All he knew was that bastard should not be allowed to touch his Pretty Boy. They were sitting on Derek's couch one evening watching a movie and making out. They tried going further than just kisses once but Spencer got too nervous and scared and Derek decided he wasn't ready for anything further. As they sat watching the movie, Derek realized that he hadn't taken Spencer on a real date.

"Morgan?" Spencer asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Reid?"

"You okay?"

Derek smiled and kissed his lips, "Yeah, pretty boy, just thinking that's all."

"Oh. What about?"

Derek chuckled, "How I haven't taken you on an official date yet."

Spencer blushed, "You don't have to, Morgan."

"Yes, I do, pretty boy. Don't worry I'm gonna make it worth your while."

Spencer blushed and looked down. He never had anyone take the time to care about him like that. To take him on dates and even go so far as to make sure he's comfortable with whatever they're doing or not doing when it comes to sex. His entire sexual experience came from Gideon.

Spencer looked up at Derek, "Morgan, I think I'm ready."

Derek frowned, "For what?" He paused for a moment. Then, understanding came to him and shook his head, "No, Reid."

Spencer shook his head, "Not that exactly, but maybe I can get you off?"

"Reid, we promised no action below the belt, man. You're not ready for it."

Spencer climbed in Derek's lap and kissed him, "But I want you."

Derek chuckled, "I know pretty boy and soon but not now."

Spencer sighed and curled into Derek's side as they finished the movie.

**{~CM~}**

The next morning when the boys entered the bullpen, they saw that Hotch was talking to someone in his office. Morgan raised his eyebrow.

"Wonder who he's talking to?"

Reid shrugged as he sat down, "Maybe a new recruit?"

"That would be nice wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

Morgan saw JJ go to Hotch's office and then she looked down at them, "We have a case, guys."

Morgan sighed and they all filed into the conference room and sat down. Reid sat next to Morgan. Hotch walked in with a woman behind him.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to Emily Prentiss."

"The ambassador's daughter?" Gideon asked.

Hotch nodded, "She's going to be joining us on this case. As a trial," he said before nodding to JJ to get started.

JJ picked up the remote and clicked to a screen with a piece of paper, "Last week on Friday Margaret Brady received this note delivered to her at work."

Reid looked at the note and read it aloud, "Dearest Margaret, You have three days to find Josyln. If you can find her, she will be returned to you safely, but if not you'll never see her again."

JJ nodded, "Monday morning Josyln was found dead in a ditch. Two days ago the same letter was delivered to Martin Kregg which gives us a day to find his son Brody."

"He's sure not wasting time," Morgan said.

JJ nodded, "Exactly, Three other letters and murders have all been reported in the past two weeks."

"Wheels up in fifteen."

**{~CM~}**

"So it's obvious that this unsub knows its victims or at least takes the time to get to know them," Prentiss said as they all took their seats on the jet.

"It's clear he doesn't have a preference," Morgan said looking at the file in his lap, "There's boys and girls here."

"So what are we looking at?" Hotch asked trying to get his team to build a preliminary profile before they landed.

"Possibly male between the ages of twenty five and forty," Prentiss offered.

"Likes his victims young," Gideon said. "Some of these males and females don't look over the age of nineteen."

"Has a personal connection to the victims," JJ said.

Hotch nodded to his team, "We wanna hit the ground running so, Prentiss you and Morgan will head to the ME, Gideon and I will visit the dumpsite and JJ and Reid, you guys are to set up at the station and start interviewing families."

Everyone nodded.

The minute the plane landed the team headed to their designated spots.

**{~CM~}**

"Whoever kept these guys surely kept them fed and took care of them," The ME explained.

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other, "Why would they do that?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan shrugged, "What else can you tell us?"

"Well, although they were well kept in the food and clothing aspect, they were raped continuously. I've found traces of semen in the mouth and anus for the guys and in the mouth, vagina, and anus for the women. Several bruises also confirm this."

"Any matches?"

"Not yet, when I get something I will let you know."

"Thanks, Doc."

**{~CM~}**

Hotch shook his head, "They were laid out for the entire world to see."

Gideon glanced around, "He has to have a means of transport in order to dump them here. But if he dumps them here, where's he getting the kids from?"

"Their homes?" Hotch wondered.

Gideon shrugged.

**{~CM~}**

"He's playing a game with them."

JJ looked up, "What?"

Reid shook his head as he was reading some of the letters, "This is a game to him. Hide and Seek."

"What does that tell us, Reid?" Hotch asked walking in.

"It's not about the children. It's never been about the children, it's about the parents."

"Maybe that explains why he keeps them fed and clothed but rapes them," Morgan said as he and Prentiss walked in.

JJ looked at her watch, "Guys, we don't have a lot of time. If we don't find this guy in sixteen hours, another kid is gonna die."

"What I can't figure out is why he's after the parents," Reid muttered.

Just as the words fell from his mouth, he had a thought. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Garcia.

"_Garcia here ready to report to duty."_

"Garcia, its Reid, listen I need a favor."

"_Anything, Boy Wonder."_

"I'm going to give you all the names of the parents of the victims. Can you see if there's something in their lives that overlap or something?"

"_Of course. Read me the names."_

"Okay starting from the most recent, Martin Kregg, Margaret Brady, Aaron Jones, Azalea Locks."

"_I'm on it."_

"Garcia, we're on a time limit."

"_Will do my best, butterball."_

"Did she just call me butterball?" Reid muttered. Morgan laughed.

"Trust me, pretty boy, you get used to it."

**{~CM~}**

Reid sat at his desk. If only they had waited one more second, Brody would have been dead. He didn't want to think about that but it was hard to forget. If he had given them just one wrong direction, Brody would be on a slab.

"Hey, Reid, you busy tonight?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head. Morgan smiled.

"Wanna come over and watch a movie?"

Reid smiled and nodded. JJ and Garcia walked out of their offices and joined the two boys at their desks.

"What do you think's going on up there?" Garcia asked.

Morgan shrugged, "I don't know, baby girl."

Just then, Hotch's door opened and Emily walked out and down the stairs. JJ looked at her, "Well? What happened?"

Emily grinned, "You're looking at the newest member of the BAU."

"Woo!" Garcia yelled. JJ squealed and hugged Emily.

Derek smiled and then he and Spencer left the bullpen together.

**TBC...**


	17. Profiler, Profiled

**I apologize for putting this on a hiatus I just needed a break but now I'm back and I hope everyone is ready to strap in their seatbelts because it's going to be a bumpy ride ;)**

**As always I don't own the boys Spencer Reid Aka Matthew Gray Gubler or Derek Morgan aka Shemar Moore or the wonderful show known as Criminal Minds.**

**Enjoy chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Profiler, Profiled<strong>

**~*~* A COUPLE MONTHS LATER~*~***

Prentiss entered the bullpen and noticed that Morgan's chair was empty.

"Where's Morgan?" She asked as she sat down.

Reid looked up, "Chicago. He always goes home in May for his mother's birthday."

Prentiss nodded as she sat down. The BAU was quiet while the team worked on old files that needed some attention.

**{~CM~}**

"Happy birthday, Momma," Derek said kissing his mother on the cheek as he placed the cake on it.

"You sure this isn't store brought? You made it?" Desiree teased.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be able to cook after you burnt the house down," Sarah chuckled.

Derek sighed, "I'm never gonna live this down."

"We told you you'd never hear the end of it," Sarah smiled.

"Girls, be nice. Your brother worked hard on this."

"Yeah and you all won't get any."

Sarah was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Derek frowned and went to open it.

"Gordinski?"

"Are you armed?" Gordinski asked.

"What?"

"Are you armed?"

"No."

"Cuff him."

Fran stood up as she saw the officers place handcuffs on Derek, "Now just wait a minute. What's going on?"

"Momma, just sit down its okay."

"No, it's not. Derek, what's going on?" Fran asked almost in tears.

"Momma, I promise it's all going to be okay," Derek said as he was led out of his own house in cuffs.

**{~CM~}**

"Hotch!" JJ screamed running down the catwalk and into his office.

Prentiss and Reid looked up and at each other, "What's going on?" Prentiss asked.

Reid shrugged. He stood up as Hotch came down the stairs with Gideon and JJ following him, "Hotch what's going on?"

"It's Morgan, he's been arrested," JJ said.

"What? How? Why would they do that? Is his-"

"Reid calm down. All we know is that he was arrested and that he's been accused of murder."

"Are they serious? Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch nodded, "I want everyone on the jet in five minutes."

**{~CM~}**

Fran handed Reid and Prentiss some of her cake, "Here, ya go."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan," Reid and Prentiss said.

Desiree looked at them, "I can't believe Gordinski. He's always been after Derek and then he comes up with this shit."

"Desiree, you watch your mouth," Fran said.

"But Momma, it's true. Gordinski's an ass."

Reid took a bite of cake, "Actually, law enforcement officials are just as probable statistically to commit a crime as anyone else. You look at the cross-section of a society there's a general population and a small fraction of this percentage."

Prentiss grimaced, "He's not actually saying he believes Derek is involved in this."

Reid shook his head and smiled softly, "Oh, no. Not at all," he replied when Fran and her daughters looked at him. "I'm just merely stating statistics but I don't believe Derek had anything to do with this. Quite the opposite really."

Sarah was staring at Reid and she smiled, "You're Doctor Reid aren't you? Derek talks about you a lot."

"He does?"

Desiree nodded, "Yeah, said you're some sort of genius."

Reid shrugged as he continued to eat his cake, "Well I wouldn't say that. I mean yes I can read 20,000 words per minute but-"

Prentiss chuckled and slapped him on the back while Fran and her daughters stared at him, "He's just being modest. He's a freaking genius."

Prentiss answered her phone which had been ringing and told Reid to stay here with Derek's family while she went to the station.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think everything is fine," Reid smiled slightly. Inside he was a wreck.

Fran smiled, "Spencer, may I call you Spencer?"

Reid nodded.

"Come sit here by me," Fran said patting the seat next to her on the couch.

Reid sat down next to Fran as he finished his cake. Fran just smiled.

"You like my son, don't you?"

Reid looked nervous, and Fran chuckled. "It's okay, Spencer. I can tell and he likes you too. I know by the way that he talks about you."

"That doesn't bother you?"

Fran chuckled, "I've had a feeling that Derek was bisexual for some time. He used to bring girls as well as guys home, but I never asked him about it."

Reid smiled.

**{~CM~}**

Morgan glared at Gideon. He wanted nothing more than to rip his head off now that he finally got him alone, but this was neither the time nor place for that. Besides, it wouldn't help his current situation.

"You trying to say something to me right now?" Morgan asked.

"Only if you're hiding something you need to trust us. Trust us enough to tell us about it," Gideon replied.

Morgan scoffed. _Trust your ass? I'll pass thanks. I'd rather go to jail then let you have control over my life._ "Gideon. It's not about trust. It's about having a little privacy. I got the right to keep something to myself. Look at us, man, we practically live together already."

Morgan glanced at the 'mirror'. He wanted to talk to Gideon about Reid but he had a feeling the others were behind the glass watching. It would have to wait.

"Morgan, we're trying to help. We can't help you unless you talk to us. They'll pin this murder on you so fast."

Gideon looked up as Hotch entered the room. Hotch motioned for Gideon to leave the room. Morgan was grateful; he was ready to murder that bastard just for getting on his nerves. Hotch placed a folder on the table.

"Tell me about Carl Buford."

**{~CM~}**

Hotch, Gideon and Gordinski stood in the shadows of the youth center watching Morgan and Buford. Not all of the words they could hear or understand, but they got the gist of what was going on. Gordinski walked over and cuffed Buford while giving a sad expression to Morgan.

"Are you saying I had nothing to do with making you who you are?" Buford asked.

Morgan shook his head as the tears rolled down his face and he wiped them away, "No, Carl, actually I'm saying that you had everything to do with making me who I am. Because of you, I'm somebody who gets to spend the rest of his life making sure guys like you go down."

Gordinski started to drag Buford away, "Wait. Wait. Derek, isn't there something you can do for me?"

"You can go to hell," Morgan stated.

Morgan turned back to face his bosses. Neither Hotch nor Gideon said a word as they walked out of the youth center.

**{~CM~}**

Reid was playing cards with Derek's sisters when his cell rang. He answered it and paused listening to Prentiss. Fran, Sarah, and Desiree all stared at him expectantly. His heart broke as he listened. He nodded.

"Okay," he said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Desiree asked.

Reid shook his head, "Derek's been released. They caught the real killer Carl Buford."

"Carl? But he was such a nice man," Fran said.

Reid shook his head. He didn't think that was possible, not after what Prentiss just told him. They all looked up as the door opened and Morgan entered. Fran, Desiree, and Sarah ran to him and hugged him. Reid stood up and gave Morgan a half smile.

"I'll be outside."

Morgan nodded. He needed to talk to his family and Reid knew that. Several minutes later Morgan left his house and his mother kissed his cheek. Reid saw her saying something to him but he couldn't understand the words. Morgan smiled and nodded before making his way to the car. Morgan opened the driver's side door, got in, and started the engine. Reid leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before sitting back and taking Morgan's hand in his.

The whole drive to the airstrip was silent, but not once did Morgan remove his hand from Reid's grip. The entire plane ride back to Quantico was silent and tense. Morgan sat near the back with his headphones on and no one thought to bother him.

The team entered the bullpen and Garcia rushed out of her lair to greet them giving them all hugs saving the biggest hug for her chocolate god. She opened her mouth to speak but Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Garcia quickly shut her mouth.

"Everyone go home. I don't want to see you in the office until next week."

Reid guided Morgan out of the office and down to the car. Taking the keys from Morgan, he opened the door, put Morgan in the passenger seat, and got behind the wheel. He drove silently to Morgan's apartment and once in front, cut the engine. He dragged Morgan upstairs, into his apartment, and on the couch. He locked Clooney in the laundry room with food and water. He saw Morgan just sitting there and he knew he had to say something or do something. He sat next to him and kissed the corner of his mouth. Morgan turned and kissed him fully on the mouth deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Reid said pulling away.

"For what?"

"I didn't know…and here I was telling you about-"

"Reid, man, stop. I made you tell me and that's why I wanted to help you. I've been there. He was my mentor, I looked up to him, and he took advantage just like Gideon did to you. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, but-." Morgan silenced him with a kiss.

"But, nothing."

Reid sighed and nodded. He laid his head on Morgan's chest and closed his eyes. He wondered if this would prevent them from ever having sex.

**TBC...**


	18. Confronting Gideon

**I apologize for taking a long time updating but updates for this story will be slow as I am waiting to receive chapters back from my beta. She's been really busy but she's working on them. So I apologize for the wait. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Confronting Gideon<strong>

Morgan was glad they had gotten a week off after what had happened in Chicago. It allowed him the chance and time to plan a date for Reid. He made a reservation at this Mexican restaurant that wasn't too far from the office and then they were going to out for drinks and dancing. He called Reid up and told him to be ready by eight and to wear something nice. At exactly 7:45, Morgan showed up at Reid's door.

"Hi," Reid said giving his gorgeous grin to Morgan when he opened the door.

"Hey, you ready?"

Reid nodded, "Almost," he said and pulled Morgan into a kiss that took both their breaths away. "Now, I'm ready."

Morgan chuckled and waited for Reid to shut the door. Reid looked at him shyly and Morgan noticed he was shaking. He frowned.

"Reid, what's wrong, man?"

Reid shook his head, "Nothing. Let's go."

Reid made an attempt to walk away but Morgan pulled his arm back and shook his head.

"Oh, no you don't. Talk to me, Reid. What's wrong?"

"Gideon called. He's coming over tonight."

"What time?"

Reid shrugged, "Nine."

Morgan nodded. That gave him plenty of time to devise a plan. He led Reid to his car and drove to the restaurant.

"He'll kill me if I'm not there," Reid shook.

"Hey, Reid, listen to me. He's not going to do anything to you. I promise."

"You can't promise that, Morgan. We both know it can't be helped."

Morgan pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant and cut the engine, "Actually, it can be helped."

"How?"

"Let's eat and then I'll tell you later."

Reid nodded as Morgan led him into the restaurant. The hostess seated them immediately once Morgan gave her his name. Reid smiled as he sat down.

"Never had Mexican food before."

"No? I used to eat it all the time, but I had to stop. Was starting to get sick of it."

Reid smiled. Their server came and Reid ordered the Taco Salad and Morgan ordered the Super Meat Nachos and two cheese Quesadillas. They both ordered Coke to go with their meal.

"Sorry it's not really fancy, but I pegged you for the type that doesn't really do fancy," Morgan said.

Reid smiled, "You're an excellent profiler," he teased. "I'm not really into fancy things, you're right."

Morgan nodded and they talked about different things making sure to stay away from the uncomfortable topics including Gideon, what happened in Chicago, and Reid's mother. Morgan noticed that Reid always felt uncomfortable talking about her. They learned many a things about each other like Reid learned that Morgan's middle name was Anthony after his father's brother. Morgan learned that Reid's favorite color was purple. As their food came, they continued to ask different questions and learn more about each other.

"Um, I was just curious, where Clooney came from?" Reid asked.

Morgan took a sip of his Coke, "When I first came here from Chicago, I felt like I wanted a companion, but don't really like cats so I figured I'd get a dog. I looked around but either I couldn't find one that I liked or they cost too much. I got a call about a week later and was told that a litter of puppies had been abandoned. I went down to the Pet Adoption Center and there was this little German Shepard that was staring at me. I knew he was the one for me. I took him home that same day. Named him after my dad's favorite actor. Whenever I was little Dad would always go on and on about how and excellent actor George Clooney was."

Reid chuckled, "That's sweet."

"Yup. He's been with me ever since."

After the boys finished eating, Morgan paid for their meal and went to the club that was about twenty minutes away. Morgan bought Reid a drink and found out that he wasn't much of a beer drinker but he'd never say no to wine. Morgan had a glass of beer and Reid had a glass of wine before Morgan was dragging Reid to the dance floor.

"Morgan, what are you doing?"

"We're dancing, pretty boy."

"I-I can't dance."

"Trust me, Reid; all you gotta do is move with me."

Morgan and Reid started dancing and in no time at all Reid had gotten the hang of it. Morgan bent down and pulled Reid into a kiss as they danced. The next thing anyone knew, they were having a heated make out session as they dry humped each other. Morgan growled and pulled back. He was getting hard and fast and it was all he could do not to take Reid right here on the dance floor. Morgan checked his watch and saw that it was close to nine.

"Let's go pretty boy."

Morgan and Reid got into the car. Morgan drove them back to his place. Reid looked confused and turned to Morgan.

"What are we doing here?"

Morgan handed him the key to his apartment, "Here, give me the key to your apartment and go inside and stay there."

"Morgan, don't."

Morgan smirked, "Don't worry, Reid, everything will be fine. Now let me have the key."

Reid handed him the key, took his, and sighed, "What am I supposed to do?"

Morgan shrugged, "Watch TV, go to sleep, read one of my many books, I don't know."

Reid sighed again as he got out of the car and headed into Morgan's apartment building. Morgan waited until he was inside before he drove to Reid's apartment. He parked his car, headed inside the building, and took the stairs to his apartment. Using Reid's key he unlocked the door.

"You're late," was the first thing he heard as he opened the door.

Morgan walked into the living room, which was where Gideon's voice was coming from. Gideon looked up and tried to mask his surprise.

"Morgan, where's Reid?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "Not here."

"Well what are you doing here? He's supposed to be here. I specifically told him I was coming over by nine."

"Why? So you can rape him some more?"

Gideon opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Surprised? Yeah, I bet you are. You're a sick fuck Gideon. Just like Buford."

"I'm nothing like him! Watch it, Morgan."

"Or what? You gonna rape me too? You are like Buford. You prey on the weak and innocent. Reid looked up to you, you bastard! And you just had to take advantage of that didn't you?"

Gideon jumped up, "Watch who you're talking to, Morgan."

"You don't scare me, Gideon."

In the blink of an eye, Gideon had Morgan backed up against the wall, "How about now?"

Morgan shook his head, "Nope. See, I know you're just a scared little kid looking for love in all the wrong places."

"You sonovabitch, you don't know shit! I don't love Reid. Never have, never will. He's just a free fuck to me."

That pissed Morgan off. He growled and punched Gideon in the face, "You asshole!"

Gideon stepped back holding his cheek, "What's the matter, Morgan? Don't wanna admit that your boyfriend is a free for all fuck toy? Yeah that's right I know about the two of you."

Morgan was livid. He attacked Gideon punching him again and again. The two of them tussled and attacked each other. Morgan didn't know what caused him to pull back. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to get to Reid. Nevertheless, he pulled back. Gideon had a black eye, a cut above the other eye, a bloodied nose and his cheek was bleeding. Morgan knew he had a split lip, a bruise on his neck from where Gideon had choked him and a cut over his eye.

"If I see you touch him again, I swear not only will I kick your sorry ass, I will report you and have your ass arrested," Morgan growled.

"I'd like to see you try. Reid is mine. And I will do what I want with him."

Morgan flew off the handle and landed punch after punch to Gideon's face.

"Reid is not yours! He's not a fucking piece of meat, you fucking bastard!"

Morgan pulled back when he heard a sickening crack in Gideon's nose and he appeared to be unconscious. He grabbed Reid's go bag and left the building. When he got into the car, he sat behind the wheel breathing heavily for a few minutes before starting the engine and driving to his apartment.

Once Gideon was sure Morgan was gone, he opened his eyes and got off the floor not paying attention to the fact that his nose was possibly broken and bleeding. He left Reid's apartment with one thought in mind. Reid was going to pay and Morgan needed to be removed from the picture.

**{~CM~}**

Morgan opened his apartment door and found Reid sitting on the couch watching the Discovery Channel and drinking coffee with Clooney curled up at his legs. Morgan couldn't help but chuckle. Reid sat up and blushed.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't know what to do."

Morgan chuckled and walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips, "Its fine, Reid."

Reid sat up trying to deepen the kiss. Morgan started kissing back when suddenly he hissed and pulled back. "Shit."

Reid looked up, "What's wrong? Oh, Morgan you're bleeding."

"I'm okay, pretty boy."

Reid bit his lip, "Morgan, what happened with Gideon? What did you do?"

Morgan sat down after pushing Clooney off the couch, "Not much, we just talked. Or at least we tried to."

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Did you…?"

Morgan shook his head, "No. I wanted to though. I think the worst thing I gave him was a broken nose."

Reid giggled. Morgan chuckled and pulled Reid into a kiss. Reid sighed and parted his lips. Morgan eagerly thrust his tongue inside Reid's mouth and explored the recesses of his mouth. Reid moaned and placed his hands on Morgan's chest and started to let his hands roam hesitantly downwards. Morgan pulled Reid on his lap as he further deepened the kiss. When the need for air became insistent, Morgan pulled back but took his kisses to Reid's neck. This, however, didn't stop Reid's roaming hands. He gripped the hem of Morgan's shirt and tugged at it.

Morgan pulled back as he let Reid take his shirt off him. He did the same with Reid's shirt. This was something they were both comfortable with so Reid didn't panic. Morgan felt Reid getting hard. He moaned as Reid's erection rubbed against his clothed thigh. He pulled back and gestured to the bulge in Reid's pants.

"Want me to take care of that?"

Reid shook his head. Morgan raised an eyebrow, "No?"

Reid shook his head again, "No. I want you to fuck me."

**TBC...**


	19. First Time

**I apologize to those who would probably be a little disappointed in the first half of this chapter. Oh and the statistics that Reid gives are actual statistics. Any statistics that have actual numbers instead of words (100 instead of one hundred) are real statistics unless other wise noted.**

**Again I must thank my wonderful Beta Dragon Claymore. She's been really helpful.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: First Time<strong>

Morgan groaned softly and pulled back, "Reid…"

"Morgan, please. I'm ready. I've been ready for a while now. I need you."

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked.

Reid pulled Morgan back into a kiss, "Yes," he said as they parted.

Morgan nodded and stood taking Reid's hand and leading him into the bedroom and shut the door to keep Clooney out. He laid Reid on the bed and leaned over him and kissed him deeply. Reid arched into the kiss and spread his legs so Morgan could fit comfortably between his thighs. When the need to breath became insistent, Morgan pulled back and placed gentle kisses along Reid's throat and down to his chest. He took one of Reid's nipples between his fingers and rolled it causing Reid to moan. Morgan bent down and took the peak into his mouth and suckled and nipped it gently as he played with Reid's other nipple. Once he got the nipple nice and hard he turned and took the other one in his mouth.

Reid moaned deep in his throat and arched his back, "Derek."

Morgan chuckled softly at the sound of his first name coming from Reid's lips. He took his kisses down Reid's chest and stopped at the waistband of his pants before looking at Reid who nodded. Morgan undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs. He leaned back up and kissed Reid deeply before he pulled open the nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube and a condom. Reid's breath hitched and he started whimpering.

"Please," he whined.

Morgan realized that this wasn't a 'hurry up and fuck me' whimper. This was a terrified whimper. He put the lube and condom on the bed and cupped Reid's chin forcing him to look at Morgan.

"Hey, hey, Spencer, baby, relax okay? You're okay," he said before kissing him again.

Morgan moved down over to Reid's cock and fisted a few times before leaning forward and taking it into his mouth. He felt Reid relax. This was something he was familiar with. Morgan continued to bob his head along Reid's length as he coated up a finger and gently stroked the outside of Reid's entrance. He felt Reid tense and pulled off his cock.

"Just relax, baby, I won't hurt you."

Reid nodded as he felt Morgan take his cock back into his mouth. His breath picked up as Morgan pushed the one finger inside. He heard Morgan telling him to breathe after a while as he felt Morgan sticking another finger inside. Morgan picked up the pace on sucking him and he felt himself coming.

"Derek, I'm coming!" Reid shouted before he came down his boyfriend's throat.

Morgan drank him down and pulled off, "Think you can handle another finger?"

Reid nodded. Morgan coated his fingers and thrust three fingers inside and stroked him making sure to hit Reid's prostate.

"Oh, fuck! Derek, please!"

Morgan chuckled lightly before he removed his fingers, put on the condom and slicked himself up before pressing inside. Once he fully inside he stilled his body to let Reid adjust.

"Move, Derek."

Morgan nodded and started to move at a slow pace letting Reid get used to him. Reid moaned as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Morgan's waist.

"So good, Derek. More."

Morgan picked the pace slightly as he drove deeper into Reid's body.

"Shit, baby, so good."

Reid tensed for a second then relaxed as Morgan struck his prostate again. He gripped Morgan's biceps.

"Harder, Derek, harder!"

Morgan picked up his pace and pounded into Reid's body. Suddenly Reid panicked and began to whimper.

"Stop, please, G-Gideon."

Morgan stilled and looked at Reid, "Spencer, hey, look at me. It's Morgan. Hey, you're okay."

Reid started to thrash. Morgan eased himself out of Reid and after quickly disposing of the condom pulled Reid into his arms and held him tightly while placing small, gentle kisses all along his face and neck and whispered soothing words in his ear. Reid calmed down after a while and looked at Morgan with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, baby, it's okay."

"Is this where you're gonna say I told you so?"

Morgan chuckled, "No."

"I really thought I was ready, Derek."

"I know, baby. Don't worry we can try again another time. Sleep now."

**{~CM~}**

"You're quiet."

Morgan looked up at Prentiss, "Huh?"

"I said you're quiet. Usually you're complaining about paperwork to the point I usually tell you to shut up or Reid tells you to give him some of your files."

Morgan shrugged, "Sorry, just tired I guess."

"It's 11 in the morning, what you not get enough rest last night? You and your girl of the week do it all night or something?"

Morgan glanced at Reid before glaring at Prentiss, "Prentiss, shut up."

She laughed, "Ooh, I hit a nerve."

Morgan stood, "Want more coffee?"

Prentiss shook her head and Reid nodded. Morgan grabbed his and Reid's cup and headed to the break room. Prentiss frowned, "Did I really upset him? I was just teasing."

Reid shook his head, "Yeah, but sometimes you go too far, Prentiss."

In the break room Morgan got the coffee. He leaned against the counter while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. He needed to do something about Gideon but he wasn't sure what. He figured if Hotch knew that they both could come up with a plan, but the only problem with that is that he promised Reid he wouldn't tell anyone. He sighed as he poured the coffee into the cups and poured the sugar and cream. He looked up as someone entered the break room. It was Gideon. Morgan pursed his lips.

Gideon walked over to the coffee maker as if he was going to pour himself a cup causing Morgan to move out of the way. Gideon put his cup down and grabbed Morgan around his neck and went close to his ear.

"Just a little friendly warning, stay away from Spencer."

"Why? So you could have free reign over his body? I don't think so. Oh and Gideon, you don't own him," Morgan said removing the older agent's hand. "Touch me like that again and I swear I'll break your fucking hand."

"I'd like to see you try. And for your information, I do own Spencer. He belongs to me."

Morgan glared at Gideon before he took the coffee cups and stalked out of the break room before he did something he would regret doing in the office. Reid glanced at him frowning and Morgan shook his head.

JJ walked out of her office and looked at the team and nodded before heading to Hotch's office. Morgan and Reid headed to the conference while Prentiss headed to the break room to get Gideon. Once everyone was seated JJ handed out the files.

"We're heading to Chula Vista, California, guys."

She clicked the screen to show four women, "Aminah Abdallah formerly known as Gail Roberts, Fareeda Bilal formerly known as Tanya Diamonds, Zahra Sulaiman formerly known as Chyna Edmonds and Aliyah Mahmoud formerly known as Lataria Wells," she paused after clicking to show each woman's picture. "All four women were found dead in their homes one week after the other."

"And we're just now being called in?" Gideon asked. JJ nodded.

"Aliyah Mahmoud was just found yesterday and the police feel that another woman is about to be taken."

"Which gives us a week to find them," Hotch said. "What do we know?"

Prentiss shrugged, "It's clear that this unsub is preying after women who have converted to Islam."

"Whatever he's doing he's keeping them tied up," Morgan said pointing to one of the pictures. "Note the ligature marks on the wrist and ankles, so I'm thinking a chair maybe?"

"20,000 people convert to Islam a year and about 75% of them are women," Reid offered.

"Wheels up in fifteen," Hotch said standing.

The team dispersed and Morgan ran after Hotch, "Hotch!"

Hotch turned, "What is it Morgan?"

Morgan looked around to see if anyone was nearby before whispering, "Hotch, whatever you do, do not put Reid and Gideon as a team."

Hotch frowned, "What, why?"

Morgan shook his head, "Just trust me, Hotch, it would be a really bad idea."

Hotch crossed his arms, "Morgan, you'd have to give me a reason as to why you don't feel it's a good idea for those two to work together."

Morgan sighed, _I wish I could Hotch. You have no idea how much I want to tell you._ Morgan shook his head and walked away leaving Hotch to stare at him frowning before he headed into the office.

**{~CM~}**

"Okay let's go over what we know," Hotch said again.

"Well it's clear he's going after women who converted to Islam, so maybe someone in his life converted and he wasn't happy about it. A wife, girlfriend, or family member maybe?" Prentiss said.

"There are severe levels of torture done," Gideon said glancing at the picture of Fareeda. "It's clear that the unsub tortures them for a long time."

"Maybe that's why the women are always found a week later," Reid guessed. "He holds them and tortures them for a week then kills them and dumps their bodies."

Hotch looked at JJ, "What do we know about the victims except that they all converted?"

"All four women were single and in their 20's. Fareeda was a single mother of two children, two eight year old twin girls. They were all studying at Southwestern College but had different majors. Zahra was studying to be a Certified Nursing Assistant, Aminah was studying to be a dancer, Aliyah was in STEP, the Southwestern Teacher Education Program and Fareeda was in the Operating Room Nursing program."

Hotch nodded, "Okay we have four hours before we reach Chula Vista. When we get there Reid, you and Gideon head to the ME, Morgan I want you to head to the latest dump site, JJ and Prentiss will talk to Aliyah's family and I will set up at the station."

Morgan groaned. He wanted nothing better than to tell Hotch to not to do that, but Hotch would demand why and Morgan couldn't tell him. He glanced at Reid and could tell he was panicking.

**TBC...**


	20. Reid Gets Kidnapped

**I will upload chapter 21 either later on tonight or tomorrow depending on how I feel.**

**Chapter 20: Reid is "Kidnapped"**

Once the jet landed everyone dispersed to their assigned jobs. Gideon and Reid headed into the Medical Examiner's office and flashed their badges.

The ME nodded, "Right, well there's not much I can tell you. All four women sustained the same level of torture and it was clear that while they weren't entirely starved they weren't fed very well."

"Was there any sexual assault on any of the victims?" Reid asked.

The ME shook his head, "At first I thought that there was seeing how their clothes were all ripped, but after performing tests I found out that there was none."

"And what was their COD?" Gideon asked.

The ME moved to remove the sheet from Aminah, "Multiple stab wounds. Each woman sustained three stab wounds to the abdomen and then one on each arm."

Reid frowned, "He wanted them to suffer."

**{~CM~}**

"Dammit!" Morgan growled. He was beyond pissed. He had no idea what Gideon was doing to Reid right now and he could only hope that he kept his hands to himself.

Morgan sighed and focused on the job for now. He'd talk to Reid later.

**{~CM~}**

"Mrs. Wells we appreciate any information you can give us," Prentiss said.

Mrs. Wells sighed, "Tari converted to Islam two years ago while at school. I wasn't exactly excited, but I accepted it. She said that it was the right thing to do. And I noticed that it made her a better person."

"How?" JJ asked.

"She used to always go out to parties late at night, bringing guys at the house all hours of the day, and she smoked. When she converted, all of that stopped. She was saying her prayers, never really looking at guys and she hadn't picked up a cigarette in a long time. I just don't understand who would hurt my baby."

"Mrs. Wells, how did her father react to Aliyah's conversion?" JJ asked gently.

Mrs. Wells looked away with tears in her eyes, "Her father never knew. He died a year before she decided to convert."

**{~CM~}**

Gideon left the ME ten minutes later. Reid was still as confused as he was on the jet. He didn't understand what the connection was besides the conversion to Islam was. He stared at the window as Gideon drove. He assumed that Gideon was heading to the police department when Gideon suddenly stopped at a coffee shop. He went in and bought the two of them some coffee before retreating back to the car after slipping in a couple of sleeping pills into Reid's coffee. Reid was a little hesitant to take the coffee, but seeing as he hadn't had any all day so far, he took the coffee and drank it down. As Gideon pulled back onto the road, Reid started to drift off. Gideon stopped at a store to get supplies before he pulled into a motel. He paid for a room for three nights.

When Reid woke up he found himself stark naked and tied to a bed.

"Bout time you woke up. I didn't want you missing out on all the fun."

"Please," Reid whimpered.

_Thwack!_

Gideon brought his belt down hard on Reid's chest, "Shut up! You don't speak. I don't know who you think you are but understand this. You. Belong. To. Me!"

Reid shook his head, "I don't belong to anyone. You don't own me."

Gideon hit him again with the belt causing Reid to scream, "Right, you think you belong to Morgan?"

Reid shook his head, "I don't belong to anyone. Morgan loves me."

Gideon slapped him with the belt again making Reid scream. Gideon went to his bag of "goodies" and pulled out a gag and fastened it in Reid's mouth.

**{~CM~}**

Everyone was sitting around the table at the Police department wondering where Gideon and Reid were. Morgan was silently fuming.

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Prentiss questioned.

Hotch nodded, "Yes, but we can't wait for them. Let's go over what we know and when they get here we'll add in what they found out."

"Well according to Aliyah's mother Aliyah converted to Islam two years ago which also coincidentally was a year after her father died," JJ explained.

"Morgan, what did you find at the dumpsite?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shrugged, "It was well hidden which allows him to dump the bodies without anyone seeing what he's doing. It's the type of site that you wouldn't know it's there unless you accidentally stumble upon it."

Morgan pulled out his cell and dialed Reid's cell knowing full well that Reid wouldn't answer.

**{~CM~}**

Reid whimpered as he felt Gideon enter him and tried to pull away earning him a slap in the face. He didn't know why but it was harder to let his mind slip away. He figured it had something to do with the grunts that Gideon was making.

After the third time Gideon raped him he felt him pull out causing Reid to whimper in pain. Gideon looked Reid over and smiled.

"That's a fine erection you have."

Reid whimpered again around the gag. Gideon retrieved two things that caused Reid's eyes to go wide. One of them was a cock ring which Gideon immediately fastened around Reid's cock. The second thing was a prostate stimulator. Gideon spread Reid's legs roughly and jammed it in his Reid's ass and turned it on to highest setting causing Reid to scream and buck harshly.

Gideon laughed, "I'd love nothing to leave it on this setting but I'm afraid it's going to kill you."

Gideon turned it down till it was on the first setting. He moved away from Reid's body and fixed his clothes before he left the room not even sparing Reid another glance. Reid let a couple tears fall and all he could think was _Morgan please._

**{~CM~}**

"Where the hell could they be?" Morgan asked just as Gideon ran into the room.

"Gideon we've been trying to get a hold of you!" Prentiss said, "Where's Reid?"

"I tried…couldn't…sorry."

Hotch frowned, "Whoa, take it easy. Breathe and tell us what happened."

"When we were done with the ME I had gone to the bathroom and Reid went to wait in the car. As I exited, a car sped by me with Reid bound in the back. I tried to go after them but eventually I lost them."

"What!" JJ cried.

"I'm sorry," Gideon said.

"It's fine Jason," Hotch said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hotch, what do we do? We can't just abandon the case," Prentiss said.

"We won't," Gideon replied. "We'll still work on the case as we try and locate Reid.

Hotch nodded, "Morgan call Garcia and see if she can trace the GPS in his cell."

Morgan nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"_Speak and be acknowledged by the one and true Oracle."_

"Baby girl, all jokes aside. I need you to try and trace the GPS in Reid's cell phone."

"_Of course sugar."_

Morgan heard her typing and then he heard her groan.

"_Bad news, Honeybun, his GPS has been deactivated."_

Morgan groaned. "Thanks Garcia."

Morgan hung up his phone and turned to Hotch, "His GPS is deactivated."

"Damn."

Morgan noticed that Gideon was no longer in the room. He walked out of the room and found him by the water fountain. He walked up to Gideon and slammed against the wall.

"What did you do to him?" Morgan growled.

Gideon smirked, "You'll never find him trust me, Morgan."

Morgan put his hands around Gideon's neck, "If it's the last thing I do I'm going to bring you down!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Hotch walked out of the room and frowned at the position his two agents where in. "Morgan, Gideon, we're heading to the hotel."

"What? Hotch-" Morgan started.

"I know, Morgan, but there's nothing we can do right now on both cases. Let's get some rest and pick it up in the morning."

Morgan sighed as he let go of Gideon and followed the team out of the police station to head to the hotel. _Reid, I will find you, baby._

__**TBC...**


	21. Hotch Learns the Truth

**This chapter will be the last one for a while. No I'm not putting this story back on a hiatus, but I have to get chapters written and sent to my beta. **

**I really appreciate your reviews and hopes this meets everyone's expectations**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Hotch Learns the Truth<strong>

The next morning the team, minus Reid, sat at the table at the police department in Chula Vista.

"Gideon, what did you and Reid find out at the ME?" Hotch asked.

Gideon shrugged, "There was no sexual assault and it was obvious that this UNSUB wanted them to suffer. Each woman was tortured for days and then stabbed three times in the stomach and once on each arm."

"It's clear that this UNSUB really hates Muslim woman," Prentiss said.

Hotch nodded and picked up the phone dialing Garcia.

"_Speak oh mighty boss-man."_

"Garcia, I need you to go back at least five years and see if any women recently converted to Islam were killed. And why you're at it see if you can find any activity on Reid."

"_Your wish is my command. Garcia out."_

"What do we do know?" JJ asked.

"We go over everything we know and build a solid profile," Hotch explained going over to the white board.

"We know he's targeting recently converted women in their 20s," Morgan supplied.

Prentiss nodded, "Right and there's no sexual assault so we can assume he gets off on the torture alone which would label him as a sexual sadist."

"He likes seclusion," JJ added. "I mean why dump a body in a well hidden area."

Hotch nodded writing everything down, "We also know that he's not keeping these women in their homes which suggests a secondary location."

Morgan glanced at the picture of Fareeda, "If he's targeting these women in their 20s it's possible that he's older than them? Maybe 30s?"

Hotch nodded, "Good let's deliver the profile," he said just as the phone rang.

He put it on speaker, "Go ahead Garcia."

"_Right, so, 2 years ago three women were found murdered in their homes. Alisha Campbell A.K.A Dunya Muhammad, Wendy Alvarez A.K.A Muna Abdul-Aziz, and Kendra Wyatt. According to the ME's report all three suffered severe sexual assault, and torture."_

"How'd they die Garcia?" Prentiss asked.

"_Three stab wounds to the abdomen and one stab wound on each wrist."_

"That's our guy," Gideon nodded. "What else can you tell us about them Garcia?"

"_Uh, all three were in their mid-twenties and went to Southwestern College. Oh wait, um, the first victim, Alisha, she had a boyfriend and when she converted, she broke up with him."_

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said hanging up the phone.

"That could be the stressor," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded and the team went to deliver the profile. No one noticed how Gideon managed to slip away.

**{~CM~}**

Gideon walked into the motel room smiling at the "beautiful" sight Reid made on the bed. He walked over to him and removed the stimulator from his hole, untied him from the bed and also removed the cock ring and gag from him before shoving him in the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up," he growled.

A few minutes later Gideon heard the shower running. He sat himself on the chair waiting for Reid to finish.

Reid whimpered as the water hit his body. He glanced down at his cock which was red, swollen and engorged. He nearly cried out in pain as he gently touched it. All it took was a slight touch and he ejaculated. He quickly washed himself and turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself.

Gideon looked up and smirked as Reid emerged from the bathroom. He grabbed him and tore the towel away before replacing the gag and cock ring and throwing him back on the bed. He tied him back to the bed before stripping out of his clothes and thrusting into Reid's well abused hole.

"You're mine!" Gideon growled suddenly at Reid, "No one is allowed to have you but me. No one!"

Once Gideon finished, he inserted the stimulator back into Reid's hole, cleaned himself up, dressed and left.

**{~CM~}**

This went on for two days. As the team worked diligently trying to find the UNSUB and Reid, Gideon would somehow manage to sneak away without his team noticing, head to the motel, fuck Reid, and then return. However, on the third day when they had just about located the UNSUB, Gideon found it harder to sneak away especially when Hotch received a phone call.

"Hotchner," Hotch said answering his phone.

"_Uh Agent Hotchner, this is Doctor Monroe at the Scripps Mercy Hospital. It seems that one of your agents a, uh, Dr. Reid was brought in here a few minutes ago."_

"What?"

"_Yes sir. A Melanie Robins brought him in from the Red Robins motel. Sir, he's in very bad shape. I was going over his medical information which lists you and an agent Morgan as his POCs." _

Hotch nodded, "We'll be there shortly."

Hotch hung up the phone, "Morgan, you come with me. Everyone else, go after the UNSUB before we lose him."

"Hotch, man, what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Reid's in the hospital."

"What? Is he alright?" JJ asked.

Hotch shrugged, "I don't know. The doctor didn't tell me much."

Prentiss nodded, "Don't worry Hotch, Gideon, JJ, and I got this. You and Morgan go to the hospital."

Hotch nodded and ran out of the police station with Morgan at his heels and jumped into the Suburban and sped to the hospital. Gideon stared after them his eyes blazing. He was furious.

**{~CM~}**

Hotch and Morgan raced into the hospital flashing their badges. Morgan was a bit confused as they rode the elevator to the 2nd floor. Hotch explained.

"You and I are listed as his POCs, Persons of Contact. And besides, you're his friend, Morgan."

The exited the elevator and, flashing their badges again, entered the ICU. Hotch went up to the reception desk and flashed his badge.

"We're here to see Doctor Monroe?"

The receptionist nodded and went to get the doctor. A few minutes later a tall, balding man in glasses approached them.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch nodded, "Yes, and this is agent Morgan."

The man shook both their hands, "I'm Dr. Monroe. Please follow me. Dr. Reid is in really bad shape."

"Doc, what happened?" Morgan asked.

"Mrs. Robins brought him in saying that she found him bound and gagged to the bed in one of her rooms. She said that she wasn't sure exactly how long he had been there but from the looks of it he had been there a while. As much as I hate giving people bad new let me cut to the chase," The doctor said stopping. "Dr. Reid was raped. Extensively and most brutally. I found as well as new scarring, old scarring as well."

"Are you saying Dr. Reid had been raped before?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. He was also beaten very harshly. I'm guessing from the marks on his body, by a belt. His genitalia are severely bruised, I'm guessing by the use of a cock ring. And he's also been starved for several days."

Hotch looked like he was going to be sick. Morgan just looked pissed. The doctor continued to lead them to Reid's room. "He's been unconscious ever since he was brought in," Dr. Monroe said opening the door to Reid's room.

Morgan and Hotch entered the room quietly and pulled up chairs to sit next to the bed. Morgan ran his fingers through Reid's hair, "Hey kid. It's alright, you're safe now."

Hotch looked at Reid and then at Morgan and opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang. "Hotchner…thanks JJ."

Morgan looked up and Hotch answered, "They caught the UNSUB."

"Thank god."

Hotch looked at Morgan, "Morgan?"

"Hotch, I can't."

"But you knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"Hotch, please."

"Was it Gideon? Is that why you kept asking me not to put them together? Why didn't tell me?"

Morgan opened his mouth when Reid moaned and his eyes fluttered open. Morgan turned to him and gifted him a smile.

"Hey, pretty boy."

"Morgan? Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital Reid," Hotch answered.

Reid frowned, "Hotch? What are you guys doing here? Did you catch the UNSUB? Why am I even here? Wh-"

"Whoa! Take it easy, Reid. Hotch and I are here because we're listed as your persons of contact. The doctor called Hotch and told us you were here. Yes, JJ just called and said that they caught the UNSUB. As for what you are doing here, what do you remember?"

Hotch noticed how Reid hesitated and frowned. Reid shook his head, "I don't remember."

Morgan nodded, "That's fine. You were missing for three days, Reid. Gideon told us that some guys kidnapped you."

"Oh."

Hotch shook his head, "Reid, the doctor told us that you were not only raped extensively, you were also beaten. He also said that this has happened to you before."

"Hotch, man back off," Morgan said.

Reid nodded, "Yeah when I was at Caltech."

"Is it the same person? You forget Reid, I'm a profiler, don't make me profile you."

Reid visibly shook. Morgan shook his head, "Hotch, I'm warning you, back off."

"Morgan, you don't scare me."

"No, but you're terrifying him. Stop."

Hotch sighed, "Reid, I'm sorry."

Morgan went over to Reid and stroked his hair, "Easy, kid, relax."

"Derek, I want to go home."

"I know pretty boy, but not yet."

Hotch frowned, _Reid never calls Morgan by his first name. What's that about?_

**{~CM~}**

Two days later, Reid had been released with strict orders to take it easy and take his medicine. The team was on the jet heading back home. Hotch sat in the back observing three of his team members. He noticed how Reid and Morgan were on the couch, Reid's head in Morgan's lap and Morgan was rubbing his hand up and down Reid's arm and Reid didn't flinch. The other team member Hotch observed was Gideon. He saw how the entire ride Gideon was fixated on Reid with such anger in his face. Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Once the team entered the bullpen Garcia threw herself on Reid, "Oh my poor baby! I was so worried about you."

"Uh, thanks."

"Reid, Morgan, can I have a word in my office?" Hotch asked.

Both men looked at each other and then nodded, "Sure," they said following Hotch in the office.

Hotch sat down behind his desk and the boys sat down after shutting the door behind them. Hotch stared intently at them.

"How long?" he asked.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"How long?"

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked nervously.

"How long have you and Morgan…?" At Morgan and Reid's shocked looks he chuckled softly, "You forget I'm a profiler. I'm pretty sure the others picked it up as well."

"Uh, a couple of months."

Hotch nodded, "I figured as much. Just keep a low profile especially around Strauss and you'll be fine."

"Wait you're not…" Morgan paused unsure of how to finish.

Hotch gave them a rare smile and shook his head, "Why should I? You two haven't let it interfere with your work and from what I saw in the hospital Morgan keeps Reid calm and I'm sure the same goes for Reid."

"Uh, thanks, Hotch."

Morgan and Reid started to stand when Hotch spoke again.

"Reid."

Reid sat back down and bit his lip. Morgan sat back down also and looked at Hotch. Hotch stared at Reid for a minute before speaking.

"Gideon raped you." It clearly wasn't a question.

Reid bit his lip before nodding.

"This wasn't his first time was it?"

Reid shook his head as tears welled in his eyes. Hotch sighed before turning an angry glare at Morgan.

"And you knew! Why didn't you say something? You just let it happen!"

Morgan flinched, "Hotch, I couldn't. I promised Spencer I wouldn't say anything. Why do you think I told you not to put those two together but never gave you a reason huh? You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you but I wasn't going to betray his trust like that. You think I wanted to Gideon to keep hurting him? But what could I do?"

Hotch nodded, "Morgan, Reid is to stay with you until Gideon has been dealt with."

Morgan and Reid nodded, "Understood."

Hotch nodded, "Good. I'll see you both tomorrow.

All three men stood. Neither of them noticed Gideon listening in. He walked away before he was caught as Morgan and Reid exited Hotch's office.

As Hotch watched Morgan and Reid leave his office he sighed and wondered how he was going to deal with Gideon.

**TBC...**


	22. Just the Beginning

**I wish to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and for being patient with me. My beta was very busy with school but now I have rewarded your patience with chapters 22 and 23 I hope you like them**

* * *

><p><strong>NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS!<br>Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**Link is on my profile**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Just the Beginning<strong>

Hotch felt bad. _All those times I sent them to work together, is this what Gideon did him? Whenever they were alone?_ He knew now that he should've listened to Morgan's advice and not put them two together but he just didn't understand why. He had thought they worked well with each other. Turns out he was wrong. He never felt as bad as he did now as he pulled in front of his house. He knew something needed to be done about Gideon he just wasn't sure what.

**{~CM~}**

Derek helped Spencer into the apartment and they sat on the couch with Clooney sitting on the floor. The two lovers just sat in silence for a while.

"What's going to happen now?" Spencer asked suddenly.

Derek shrugged, "I don't know."

"Thank you. For not telling Hotch." Derek nodded, "I'm a man of my word, pretty boy. I don't break promises."

Derek stood, went to grab a glass of water and retrieved Spencer's pills and handed both to him. Spencer whined.

"Baby, you need to take them, doctor's orders."

Spencer sighed and downed the meds. Derek grinned and took the glass from him and helped him off the couch, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Spencer nodded and followed Derek to his room. Derek sat Spencer on the bed and then rummaged through his boyfriend's go bag for some pajamas. He found some flannel like pajamas and went to go help Spencer into them. He stood in front of Spencer and reached out to help him remove his shirt when Spencer flinched and backed up.

"Easy, Spence, I'm not going to hurt you," Derek said speaking gently.

Spencer shook and backed up until his back hit the headboard, "Don't, please. Don't hurt me."

"Spencer, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," Derek soothed.

Spencer just whined. Derek nodded. He figured it was time to back off.

"Okay, here, I'm going to place the pajamas on the bed. I'm going to leave the room for a few minutes okay?"

Derek placed Spencer's pajamas on the bed and did exactly what he said. He left the room. Before he had left he had grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and went to change in the bathroom. After several minutes Derek returned to the bedroom to find Spencer standing in front of the bed shirtless. From where he was standing Derek could see the marks on Spencer's back. He growled low in his throat.

"Sonovabitch."

Spencer jumped and turned around, "Oh, you scared me."

"Sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to."

Spencer gave a small smile as he put his shirt on, "It's alright. Sorry I freaked out earlier."

Derek shook his head, stepping into the room, "It's alright, Spence. It's not your fault. This is just going to take time."

Spencer sighed as he climbed into the bed, "I know."

Derek climbed into the bed next to Spencer and turned to face him. He gently ran his fingers through Spencer's hair, "I wish there was more I can do for you, pretty boy."

"Just hold me?" Spencer asked in a tiny voice.

Derek nodded and wrapped his arms around his broken lover, "You never have to ask me for that."

**{~CM~}**

Gideon cursed. This wasn't supposed to have happened. He wasn't supposed to have gotten caught. Now someone was going to pay. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Garcia's number.

"_You better have a good reason for waking me up,"_ Garcia yawned.

"Garcia?"

"_Sir? I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else. Is something wrong do we have a case?"_

"Garcia, shut up. I need you to do something for me."

"_O-of course, sir. What do you need?"_

"I need a list. Of all the men who beat or have beaten their wives."

Garcia frowned, _"Um, why do you need that sir?"_

"Don't ask questions, just do it!"

"_Yes, sir. I'll call you back."_

**{~CM~}**

Derek held Spencer and stroked him trying to get him to calm down from the nightmare he just had. Spencer clung to Derek as if his life depended on it.

"Shh, baby," Derek soothed. "You're alright. You're safe."

Spencer looked up at Derek with tears in his eyes and pulled Derek's head down for a kiss. Derek kissed back gently just to let Spencer know he was safe. He had a feeling he was going to be doing this a lot lately as he figured this nightmare was just one of many to plague his young lover.

**{~CM~}**

Garcia had called back a few minutes later giving Gideon a list of names. She wasn't sure why he wanted that list and when she had asked again he hung up on her. He grabbed his gun and left his apartment.

**{~CM~}**

The next morning Derek was awoken by his cell ringing. He groaned as he gently untangled himself from Spencer and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"You and Spencer meet me in Prince William Forest Park in 20 minutes," Hotch said before hanging up.

Derek groaned and hung up the phone, "Spence, come on, we gotta go. We got a case."

Spencer whined and tried snuggling closer to Derek. Derek chuckled and shook him again.

"Spence, come on Hotch wants us to meet him at the crime scene in twenty minutes."

Spencer woke up and the two quickly got ready and met Hotch in the park.

"What do we have?" Morgan asked.

Hotch shrugged, "I'm not sure. Prentiss and JJ are at the other crime scene."

"Other crime scene?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded, "Yeah. Apparently I got a call this morning about a man in his late twenties who had be found dead behind a dumpster downtown. On my way over there, I get a call about this guy.

Reid walked over to the dead body while putting on gloves, "This unsub wanted it quick and fast. One bullet to the heart."

Hotch sighed, "Let's meet up with the others at Quantico."

Morgan and Reid nodded. They climbed into Morgan's SUV and followed Hotch to the office. Once they entered the office everyone entered the conference room.

"So we have two males, on completely opposite ends of town dead," Morgan said.

JJ nodded, "I did some digging, "The guy in the park his name is Byron Summers. He was a bank teller, married for three years with no kids."

Garcia frowned as JJ continued.

"Man by the dumpster is Troy Williams. He worked as a Janitor in a public high school. He also was married; he and his wife were married for almost six years and also no kids."

"Wait, did you say Byron Summers and Troy Williams?" Garcia asked.

JJ nodded. Hotch looked at her, "What is it Garcia?"

"Okay, last night Gideon called me and asked me to make a list for him of all the guys that beat on their wives. Those two names are on that list."

"Garcia, do you still have that list?"

Garcia nodded and scurried to her office to grab the list. Just as she returned the phone rang. Hotch answered it putting it on speaker.

"Yeah."

"Let's get one thing straight. He's mine. Spencer belongs to me. So give him to me and no one else has to die."

Reid's eyes went up in shock. The other members looked at Reid and then back at the phone.

"Jason, are you saying you killed Byron Summers and Troy Williams?"

"I'm saying that if you give me what's mine, no one else has to die."

"Jason, why don't you come into the station and let's talk about this. It doesn't have to be like this."

"You took him from me Morgan! So yes, it does. I want him back, and I want him back now!"

"Jason, come on you're not thinking rationally. It doesn't have to end like this. Come into the station and we'll talk."

"Oh Aaron, this isn't the end. It's just the beginning."

**TBC...**


	23. It All Ends

**Chapter 23: It All Ends**

JJ stared at the phone in shock as Gideon hung up the phone, "Okay, what just happened?"

Reid shook his head, "I'm not…don't…"

"Reid, calm down," Hotch said. "We won't let anything happen to you. Garcia let me see that list."

Garcia nodded and handed over the list to her boss while looking at Reid. Hotch looked over the list frowning.

"Hotch, what do we do?" JJ asked.

"Treat this like any other case. Gideon is going to call back and when he does, Garcia, you be ready to trace him."

"Hotch, this isn't just any other case. Gideon's one of us," Prentiss said.

"Just because he's one of us doesn't mean he's not capable of doing something like this. We all have a dark side and Gideon's was just unleashed," Hotch explained. "What do we know about Gideon?"

"How much does anyone really know about Gideon?" JJ asked.

Prentiss shrugged, "Something made him snap. And now he's taking his anger out on men who beat their wives. Why?"

Morgan shook his head, "He said I took Spencer from him. That Spencer was his and I took that away."

JJ frowned, "So what he views Spence as a boyfriend or something?"

Morgan shook his head, "No. Its more than that. The last time I confronted Gideon about what he does to Spencer he said something about Spencer was always his."

"What does that even mean?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch turned to Reid, "Spencer?"

Reid didn't even flinch. He continued to stare straight ahead. Hotch frowned.

"Reid? Spencer?"

Morgan walked over to his boyfriend's seat, "Spencer? Baby, can you hear me?"

Reid didn't move or even acknowledge Morgan. Morgan sighed.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked.

"He's shut down. He's completely catatonic."

"Poor baby," Garcia murmured.

Morgan sighed, "Okay, so I know Spencer met Gideon at Caltech."

Hotch nodded, "Morgan, tell us everything you know."

Morgan sat down and sighed, "I don't know much. Just that Spencer met Gideon at Caltech. Spencer had gone to several of his guest lectures. Basically to make a long story short, Gideon seemingly befriended Spencer and told him that he had potential and that's when the abuse started."

"Gideon's been abusing him since Caltech?" JJ gasped.

Morgan shook his head, "No. Once Gideon left California after two months the abuse stopped. Until he came here."

"How come he didn't tell anyone?" Prentiss asked.

"Because Gideon threatened him and his mother."

Hotch sighed, "Okay, we need to profile Gideon just as we would any other unsub."

Prentiss nodded, "Well, his killings are straight to the point. A bullet to the heart."

"He's going after men who beat their wives," Morgan said. "Question is why?"

Just then Hotch's phone rang and after a few minutes he hung up, "There's been another body," he said consulting Garcia's list, "Damon Adams, 45 Neville Road."

"Damn!"

"Garcia, I want you to dig up everything you can find on Gideon's past and also be ready to trace his call when he does. Prentiss, you and Morgan go to the crime scene," Hotch ordered.

"Hotch-"

"Morgan, just do it."

Morgan sighed and followed Prentiss out of the room.

**{~CM~}**

"So, um, how long have you and Reid…?" Prentiss asked as they headed to the crime scene.

"A few months," Morgan replied.

"Wow. So, uh, have you…?" Prentiss asked raising her eyebrow.

"Prentiss! That's one, none of your damn business, and two, neither the time or place right now!" Morgan spat angrily.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

**{~CM~}**

Just as Hotch predicted the phone in the conference room rang. Garcia was ready with her trap and trace program and gave Hotch a steady nod. Hotch sighed and hit the speaker phone.

"Jason."

"Aaron. I want him back. I told you if you gave him back to me no one else has to die, but since you didn't want to listen, you now have two more dead victims on your hands."

"Two?" JJ whispered. Hotch shrugged.

"Spencer is mine. He will always be mine," Gideon growled.

A faint whimper came from Reid. JJ looked over and saw that Reid was now shaking. Apparently it was loud enough for Gideon to hear as he laughed.

"That's right Spencer. You thought you could get away from me, but not true. So here's how we're gonna play, Spencer. You have one hour. One hour for you to come to me. Do so and not only won't you be punished for leaving me, no one else will die."

Tears streamed down Reid's face as he continued to shake, "Where?" he asked in a small voice.

Gideon laughed, "I'm sure Garcia has managed to pinpoint my location. She'll tell you where. One hour Spencer," he said then hung up.

Hotch picked up the phone and dialed Morgan and told him to get back here as soon as possible. JJ went over to try and comfort Spencer and Hotch looked at Garcia.

"Anything?"

"Uh, the call was coming from a payphone near Potomac Highlands Circle."

**{~CM~}**

Morgan and Prentiss rushed into the conference room, "What happened?" Prentiss asked.

"D-Derek," Reid sobbed.

Morgan rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms, "Shh, I'm here. What the hell happened?"

"Gideon called. He wants Spencer to go to him in one hour or more people will die," JJ explained.

"Well clearly that's not happening," Morgan growled.

"Hey, loves, I think I found something," Garcia said.

JJ and Prentiss looked up, "What is it?" JJ asked.

"Okay check this out. So our lovely Jason Gideon-" Garcia started to say and Reid flinched. "…was your typical poster boy. Good grades in school, graduated college Cum Laude, married Rebecca Stevenson and had a son who ironically they named Steven. There were never any complaints from his neighbors."

Hotch shook his head, "Go back further, Garcia. There's gotta be something in his childhood."

Garcia nodded and continued typing away, "Well here's something."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I found a few police reports with his name mentioned. 'Police report to the Gideon household for the third time in a week due to the insistence of Young Jason Gideon who believes that his father is abusing his mother,'" Garcia read. " 'The last time the police responded to such incident, Jason told the police that he saw his father beat his mother horrendously and say to her 'I have to punish you for leaving me, but know I love you. This is for your own good. I can't have you leaving me all the time.'"

"Oh my gosh!" JJ said putting her hand over her mouth.

"So what, in some sick twisted way, Gideon cares for Spencer?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes," Morgan said. He looked at Spencer and everything seemed to click.

Hotch frowned at Morgan wanting him to elaborate, "Morgan?"

"It started at Caltech. Spencer found Gideon, someone who believed in him and made him feel like he was worth something. I'm guessing somewhere along the way Gideon and his wife split up so he was looking for someone to love, but Spencer left him. Maybe it was because he left his presence to go to class, work, something, but Spencer left him and that's when he remembered his mom and dad's relationship."

Prentiss nodded, "To keep him close and to prevent him from leaving, Gideon abused him."

"Right, until Gideon himself left California."

Hotch rubbed his forehead, "Okay that all makes sense but why would Gideon rape him? I mean I could understand the other abuse, but the rape?"

Morgan looked lost. He had no idea. Reid sat up in Morgan's arms, "Because, he…"

"He what, Spence?" JJ asked softly.

"He was attracted to me. He told me one night that while he knew it was wrong, he was attracted to me. I remember telling him that I was sorry I couldn't return the affection and then I left to go to the library to study." Reid sat up some more and Morgan tightened his arms around him, "The next day that's when everything started. He was angry because he thought I had someone else and he blamed me for leaving him the day before."

Garcia looked up, "Hey, guys, we have about 45 minutes before Gideon kills again. What's the plan boss man?"

"I'm going," Reid said.

"Reid, no. That's exactly what he wants," Prentiss said. "You do that he'll kill you."

Reid shook his head, "No he won't."

Morgan shook his head and kissed Reid's forehead, "Don't do this, pretty boy."

Reid shook his head, "I have to. This all ends today. I'm not that weak boy he met at Caltech. I want him to see that he hasn't broken me."

Morgan nodded, "You are so strong, baby."

Reid smiled and Hotch nodded, "Alright. Reid, Morgan and I will follow you and will remain out of sight unless you need us to intervene. You three stay here."

The girls, Morgan and Reid nodded, "Yes, sir."

**{~CM~}**

"I hate this," Morgan grumbled from the driver's seat. "The thought of him alone with that asshole burns."

"Trust me Morgan, I know, but if he saw anyone of us, we don't know what could've happened. Garcia, what's going on inside?"

"I can't see much sir. Right now it just looks like their talking. Oh! He just slapped him. Hotch, I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, come on now mama, we need you," Morgan said. "We need you to be our eyes on this."

"Well now I can't see anything. Camera's been shut off."

"Dammit! I knew it!" Morgan fumed.

**{~CM~}**

Reid gasped as his shirt was torn off. Gideon laughed.

"You think I don't know that they implanted you with a camera? Please. You left me Spencer. You left me and that only means that you deserve to be punished."

"You said if I came to you, you wouldn't punish me."

Gideon laughed, "I lied. You're mine Spencer to do with whatever I want."

"No," Reid said.

"What did you just say to me?" Gideon snapped.

Reid shook his head and tried to remain grounded while his insides were shaking, "I said no. I'm not yours. I never was and never will be yours. I'm my own independent person."

Gideon laughed, "Right like you need Morgan."

"Morgan, treats me like I'm a person not a fuck toy."

Gideon growled and slapped him, "You'll pay for that."

**{~CM~}**

"Hotch, I'm getting worried. Maybe we should go in now."

"Morgan, try to relax. I'm sure Reid's fine."

Suddenly the men heard a gun going off and they jumped out the car and ran toward the room. Morgan kicked down the door and both agents raced inside.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled.

They ran toward the back room where they found Reid half naked standing over Gideon's body with his gun. His hands were shaking and tears streamed down his face. Morgan walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him as he eased the gun from Reid's hand.

"I had to. I had to," Reid kept repeating.

"Shh, it's okay," Morgan murmured putting the gun in his pants.

"Morgan, take him to the car. I'm going to get this taken care of."

Morgan nodded and led Reid to the car. He just wondered what was going to happen next. Shortly Hotch came out of the building and climbed behind the wheel and drove to the BAU. Morgan knew that Hotch wanted to talk so he led Reid upstairs to Hotch's office after he briefly explained what happened to the girls.

"Reid."

Reid looked up at Hotch biting his lip. Hotch sat down behind his desk and folded his arms sighing.

"I'm not upset, and I'm not going to fire you. This was clearly self-defense."

"I killed a man. I killed an FBI agent."

"You shot him because he was trying to hurt you, correct?"

Reid nodded, "Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Reid. You did what you had to do. Now like I said, I'm not going to fire you, but I am ordering you to see the Bureau psychiatrist."

Reid nodded, "Yes sir."

"And I'm giving you and Morgan both a week off."

Both Reid and Morgan nodded. Hotch nodded.

"If you feel you need more time off, let me know and I'll arrange something."

"I'll be fine Hotch, thank you."

"Very well then, I'll see you boys in a week."

Morgan nodded and led Reid out of the office.

**TBC...**


	24. Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 24: Down Memory Lane**

Derek knew that Spencer would become clingy after everything that happened, but he didn't realize how clingy. Derek couldn't even go to the bathroom without Spencer standing by the door waiting for him. Derek didn't mind it except for when he had to use the bathroom, but everything else, he was fine with. It was a few days before they were due back at work and Derek was making them some coffee and Spencer sat on the couch with Clooney. When Derek entered the living room he found Spencer sitting with his legs clasped to his chest and was rocking back and forth.

Derek put the cups on the coffee table, pushed Clooney off the bed and sat next to Spencer before pulling him into his arms. He didn't speak just held him and stroked his hair until Spencer calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Spencer whispered.

"Don't be, you're okay," Derek murmured.

Spencer looked up at Derek and kissed him. Derek hummed and kissed him back gently. Spencer moaned and tried to deepen the kiss and crawled on Derek's lap. Derek held him tight as they kissed, but not tight enough to hurt or scare him. When the need for air became too much they parted and Spencer buried his head in Derek's neck.

"I want it Derek. I want it so bad."

Derek didn't have to ask what he was talking about. The first day of their "vacation" Spencer tried to get Derek to have sex with him. He sighed and rubbed Spencer's back, "I know, baby, but you're not ready."

"I am, I know I am, please Derek, make love to me."

Derek groaned. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to take Spencer up on his offer, but he couldn't. Spencer wasn't ready. He sighed and shook his head, "I can't baby."

Spencer sniffed and frowned, "You don't want me?"

Derek lifted Spencer and looked at him, "What on earth makes you think that? Of course I want you baby, but you are not ready. No matter how much you try and convince me you are, I know you're not. Spencer, we'll make love soon, I promise, but first you have to get better."

Spencer sighed and climbed off his lap and sat next to him. He picked up his coffee and sipped it before putting it down again. Derek sipped his cup of coffee and frowned.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" he asked.

"He was a guest lecturer. Because I was studying criminology and things like that I got to see him in all my classes."

"Spence, you don't…"

"I do. You deserve to know all of it," Spencer replied. "He was nice you know? Never got tired of my questions. He even took me out to lunch so he could have more time to answer my questions."

"_So now we got time. Ask away kid."_

"_Really? Um, what's it like to work for the BAU?" Spencer asked._

"_Good. I mean don't get me wrong kid, its hard work, but it makes me feel good putting criminals behind bars."_

"_I've always wanted to be a part of the BAU," Spencer said digging into his food._

_Gideon stared at him, "I'm sure you'd be a great asset to whatever team you're with."_

"And it just went like that for days. After class, he'd take me out to lunch or dinner, he'd let me ask him questions, he'd ask me about classes and about my feedback on certain cases and it was nice. He would ask me about my mother."

"How long did it last?" Derek wanted to know.

Spencer sighed, "About two weeks, which was, I learned how long it took them to solve that case. He just changed, all of a sudden."

Derek frowned, "How."

"One night, he asked me to meet him at his hotel room. He had said that he wanted to have dinner in. So I did. It was nice. Well it started out nice."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

_Gideon wrote his number on the back of one of the BAU card and handed it to Spencer. "Here, you should give me a call when you reach the academy. I may be able to pull some strings and get you on my team."_

"_Wow, um thanks," Spencer said putting the card into his pocket. _

_Gideon smiled, "Spencer, can I tell you something?"_

"_Absolutely."_

_Gideon moved his chair closer and touched Spencer's thigh, "I know you're young and I'm old enough to be your dad, but you're really attractive."_

_Spencer giggled a little, "Um, thanks but can you stop doing that to my leg?"_

"_Don't you like it?"_

"_Uh, not really. It's making me really uncomfortable."_

"_I want you Spencer. Why do you think I kept taking you out to eat? And offering to answer your questions? It's because I'm attracted to you. Every time I look at you I get hard. Tell me you want me too."_

_Spencer shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't like you that way. I-I have to go."_

"And then I took off. Next day I didn't see him in class so I figured either he left already or that he wasn't scheduled to speak that day. That evening I was on my way home and he grabbed me and took me back to his motel."

"_You left me hanging kid. I really didn't appreciate that," Gideon said._

"_I'm sorry you just made me uncomfortable," Spencer replied._

"_So what you have a problem with gays or you just don't wanna admit that you're gay?" Gideon sneered._

_Spencer shook his head, "No I've accepted the fact that I was gay. Did you know that your sexual orientation is determined by age seven?"_

"_Did I bring you here for a lecture? I don't give a damn! You fucking left me!" Gideon yelled smacking Spencer across the face._

"_I-I'm sorry," Spencer whimpered._

"_What's his name?" Gideon asked suddenly._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_You're boyfriend, what's his name?"_

"_I-I don't have a boyfriend."_

"_Good, because you belong to me, Spencer. The moment I saw you I knew you'd be mine. The way you eagerly lapped up the attention I gave you, was just so precious."_

"_I thought you were my friend," Spencer cried._

"_Why would I do that when I can have so much more from you?"_

_Spencer looked scared, "What are you gonna do to me?"_

_Gideon laughed, "What would you like me to do to you?"_

"_Let me go home? I promise I won't say a word to anyone."_

_Gideon shook his head, "You left me Spencer. You shouldn't have done that. Now I have to punish you."_

"_I'm sorry," Spencer whimpered._

"_Not as sorry as you're gonna be," Gideon said grabbing the boy and taking him into the room._

_He threw Spencer on the bed and tore his clothes til he was naked. Spencer whimpered._

"_Gideon, please don't. I'm sorry."_

_Gideon grabbed his hair and pulled, "You don't speak unless I ask you a question and you never, EVER call me by my name, unless I give you permission." Then he chuckled, "You have such a nice body, Spencer."_

_Gideon took off his own clothes and used his belt and started to beat Spencer. Spencer cried and begged him to stop._

"_I'm doing this for your own good, Spencer. I can't have you leaving me anymore," Gideon replied. "I love you too much."_

_Gideon continued to hit him with the belt a few more times and then dropped the belt. He leaned over Spencer's body and turned his face to kiss him, when Spencer turned away he slapped his face. He growled and turned him back over on his stomach and in one quick move thrust into him causing Spencer to scream._

Spencer shook his head, "I don't remember much after that, I blacked out and when I came too, the shower was running, and there was blood everywhere and my entire body hurt."

Derek frowned, "Spencer, how old where you again?"

"Fourteen, it was my sophomore year at Caltech. I didn't look it because of my height, but I was."

"Sonovabitch! Which means, you were a virgin?"

Spencer nodded tears running down his face, "And he stole it." Spencer sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Gideon came out of the shower and told me to clean myself up and leave. Told me if I told anyone, he'd hurt my mother."

Spencer curled up on the sofa and began rocking back and forth. "After that it happened every day. On the days he didn't see me it was worse. He'd beat me and rape me screaming at me that I belong to him."

"And this went on for two months?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded, "Until by some stroke of luck he left California. I don't really know why, but I think it was because he got called back to Quantico. I tried to forget him and everything he did to me but I couldn't. The curse of an eidetic memory is you never forget."

"And you never said anything after he left?"

Spencer shook his head, "No I was afraid. And I was just grateful he was gone and that I didn't have to deal with him until I saw him that first day I started."

Derek nodded, "Now I know why you flinched every time I touched you or called you kid."

Spencer shrugged, "I just don't like to be touched, that has nothing to do with Gideon, but yeah, that's why I didn't like you calling me kid."

Spencer stood and gathered their cups to take to the kitchen and Derek frowned, "Spencer?"

Spencer returned to the couch and sat down, "Yes?"

"Two questions, did Gideon touch you that first night and why didn't you come forward?"

Spencer sighed, "That first night, he didn't hit me, but was extremely brutal with the rape, and I told you, I was afraid of him."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

**{~CM~}**

The first day back to work Derek took Spencer to the Bureau psychiatrist, Marina Holden. He sat with Spencer for a good portion and they talked to her together and then she tried to get him to leave while she talked to Spencer privately. He had gotten about five steps when she was calling him back into the room saying that Spencer shut down. He walked into the room and rocked him and told him to tell her everything that he had told him.

Spencer nodded and told her.

Marina made some notes on a notepad and then looked at him, "What was different about this time?"

"He was more brutal. Like he didn't think he would get caught and there were times when it was easy for me to get lost in my head."

"How did you do that?"

Spencer shrugged, "Sometimes I recited the numbers of pi, sometimes I thought about Derek and other times I thought about my mother."

They went back and forth with the questions and answers for an hour. When they were done, Spencer stood and thanked her for her time as he followed Derek out of the room and then up the elevator to the BAU. As they walked in, Emily hugged him.

"Welcome back," was all she said.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

"Spence!" JJ grinned running down the catwalk and giving him a hug, "We missed you. It's been a bit lonely without you and Derek."

Spencer chuckled, "I'm sorry."

"Morgan," Hotch said appearing on the catwalk, "I want to see you and Reid in my office."

Derek nodded. He put an arm around Spencer, "Come on pretty boy."

Spencer nodded as Derek led him up to Hotch's office.

"Have a seat, Reid, Morgan, shut the door please."

Spencer sat while Derek shut the door and sat in the chair next to Spencer. Hotch studied him briefly before crossing his arms over the desk.

"Reid, I need to know what happened."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

Hotch didn't look at him but looked at Spencer, "Between you and Gideon when you shot him. I need you to tell me what happened. I have to fill out reports and as your Unit Chief, I deserve to know."

Spencer sighed and nodded, "Okay."

_Reid gasped as his shirt was torn off. Gideon laughed._

"_You think I don't know that they implanted you with a camera? Please. You left me Spencer. You left me and that only means that you deserve to be punished."_

"_You said if I came to you, you wouldn't punish me."_

_Gideon laughed, "I lied. You're mine Spencer to do with whatever I want."_

"_No," Reid said._

"_What did you just say to me?" Gideon snapped._

_Reid shook his head and tried to remain grounded while his insides were shaking, "I said no. I'm not yours. I never was and never will be yours. I am my own independent person."_

_Gideon laughed, "Right like you need Morgan."_

"_Morgan treats me like I'm a person not a fuck toy."_

_Gideon growled and slapped him, "You'll pay for that."_

_Gideon picked up Reid and carried him into the bedroom no matter how hard Reid fought and tossed him on the bed. He gave Reid a smirk before walking out the room. Reid held his breath for a minute before he jumped up off the bed and began to rummage around the room for the second gun that he knew Gideon carried like Hotch. He ran to the dresser when he was sure Gideon wasn't going to return soon. _

_He threw drawers open in search for the gun. He found it in the fourth drawer._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Gideon asked angrily._

_Reid stood up pointing the gun at Gideon's chest. Gideon laughed._

"_You won't shoot me, kid."_

_Reid took the safety off the gun, "Wanna bet?"_

_Gideon chuckled, "Put the gun down, Spencer," he said taking a step closer._

"_I'm warning you. I'm not the scared little kid you met at Caltech. I will shoot you."_

_Gideon's smirk left his face and walked toward Reid, "Oh please, you're nothing but a scared little bitch."_

"And that's when I shot him," Spencer finished.

Hotch nodded. He sighed, "You know I have to take this report to Strauss and possibly the director."

Spencer nodded, "Yes."

"Hopefully, they'll be able to look at this as self-defense, but I'm not entirely sure what will happen."

Spencer nodded, "I understand."

"Just take it easy for today, okay?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes, sir."

Derek led him out of Hotch's office and down to his desk. Garcia was there and she gathered him up in her arms.

"Oh you poor baby! I'm so sorry that had to happen to you and you had to go through that."

Spencer gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Garcia, really."

"I just don't understand how anyone could do that to you and Gideon nonetheless. He never seemed like the kind of person to do something like this and murder?"

Spencer flinched at the mention of Gideon's name.

Derek glared at Garcia. "Can you please not?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Garcia said looking at Spencer's face.

"I'm sorry."

Derek shook his head, "No, Spence, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Spencer nodded and pulled out a file. The rest of his teammates took the hint and went back to work with Garcia slinking off to her office.

**TBC...**

**Sorry its only one chapter this time.**


	25. Road to Recovery

**As always a big thanks to my readers for liking this story and being patient with me and my beta. I will have you know Chapter 26 has already been sent to my beta.**

**And always thanks to my beta: Dragon Claymore. I'd have a lot more mistakes if it wasn't for you.**

**Chapter 25: Road to Recovery**

Derek knew that Spencer's road to recovery would be a long one but he didn't expect it this hard. It's been a month since Spencer told Derek everything about his encounters with Gideon and he reported the shooting of Gideon to Hotch. The Director wanted to fire Reid for the shooting of a FBI agent but Strauss managed to talk him down to a two week suspension. Spencer was more than happy with that. It would give him time away from the bureau where he kept seeing Gideon.

The problem was now that Spencer was seeing Gideon everywhere, especially in his nightmares. He couldn't seem to go anywhere without seeing Gideon glaring at him. Derek was getting worried because whenever Spencer thought he saw Gideon, Spencer would immediately get into a submissive position and it was hard to get him out of it. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was the way Spencer was pulling away from everyone. He had always been averse to others touching him but now he wouldn't even really let Derek touch him. They still slept in the same bed at night so Derek could help Spencer pull out of his nightmares but that's as far as the touching went.

Spencer was packing up his bag to head to the empty house. He sighed. Last week just before the team had been called to Milwaukee, Derek and Dave helped him move out of his apartment and in with Derek. Now the team was in Milwaukee and he had been ordered to stay behind with Garcia. He wasn't looking forward to being in an empty apartment by himself.

"Ready?" Garcia asked softly. She was giving him a ride.

Spencer gave a quick nod and picked up his bag and followed Garcia to the elevator. The whole ride to Spencer and Derek's apartment was silent. As Garcia pulled up in front of the apartment, she cut the engine and turned to look at Spencer. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but then pulled it back.

"You're doing well, Spencer."

Spencer turned to her frowning, "Huh?"

"Considering what you've been through, you're doing well in your recovery."

Spencer snorted, "Yeah, right. I can barely stand to have Derek touch me let alone anyone else. Everywhere I look I see Gideon's face, and if I was doing well, I'd be out there with the team right now."

Garcia smiled, "Spencer, it's gonna take time and you are making progress. I mean other people would've quit their jobs and retreated into a shell, but not you. I feel like you've come a long way in just one month."

Spencer smiled, "Thanks Garcia."

He exited the car and waved as he headed into the apartment. He was greeted by Clooney and chuckled softly when Clooney licked his hand. Spencer set about making himself dinner and then went through his nightly routine of getting ready for bed. He sat on the couch curled up with a book and the television on for noise and ended up reading until he fell asleep.

**{~CM~}**

Derek opened the door quietly as he knew Spencer was probably asleep. He had hated leaving him alone these last few days, but he didn't have a choice. As he shut the door he noticed the television on and he frowned. Spencer usually never left the TV on. Derek shut off the television before he actually noticed his boyfriend asleep on the couch. He chuckled softly.

"Spencer? Hey, wake up baby."

Spencer moaned in his sleep and shifted on the couch. Derek bit his lip. He gently lifted Spencer into his arms hoping he didn't wake up and freak out, but Spencer never did. Derek brought him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed before removing his boyfriend's glasses and put them on the night stand and turned on the lamp. Derek quickly changed before sliding into bed next to Spencer. Spencer felt something warm beside him that didn't feel like Clooney and he started to panic until he heard Derek's voice.

"Shh, you're okay."

"Derek? You're home?" Spencer whispered opening his eyes.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, babe, I'm home."

"When?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Oh."

Derek chuckled and kissed him gently, "Go back to sleep baby."

Spencer nodded and closed his eyes.

**{~CM~}**

Spencer woke the next morning and found Derek in the kitchen making breakfast. He frowned, "What are you still doing here?"

Derek chuckled as he put a plate of waffles in front of his boyfriend, "its Saturday, Spence. Unless we have a case, we don't have to go in."

Spencer nodded, "Right," he answered as he started on his waffles.

Derek sat across from him and started to eat his own breakfast. After a minute Spencer put his fork down.

"It's been a month."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I know, baby and you're doing well."

Spencer shook his head, "No, Derek, it's been a month and you haven't touched me."

"Baby, you don't want me to touch you, you freak out every time I do."

Spencer sighed, "I want you to touch me, Derek. I want you make love to me. I want you to hold me."

Derek put his fork down and wiped his face, "And I will, Spence, soon."

Spencer sighed and went back to his breakfast. Derek frowned. He hated the broken look on Spencer's face, but he knew they couldn't have sex just yet. Technically, Spencer's body has healed but his psyche was still in pieces, scattered over the floor... it would take a lot of time and work to gather them up and put them back together... and even then, once pieced back together, the cracks would never fade. Spencer finished his breakfast and took his dishes to the sink and began washing them out. Derek did the same. He offered Spencer a small smile.

"Want to watch a movie?"

Spencer shrugged, "Sure."

Derek and Spencer sat on the couch and Derek flipped the channels searching for a movie on TV. He finally settled on The Fifth Element. He put the remote down and leaned back on the couch. Spencer curled into his side and Derek carefully placed his arm around his boyfriend's waist. They sat in silence watching the movie when Spencer looked up and very gently and softly placed a kiss to Derek's cheek. Derek chuckled softly and stroked Spencer's hair. Spencer kissed Derek's cheek again but this time closer to his mouth. Derek frowned and turned and Spencer molded their lips together.

Spencer climbed into Derek's lap, the movie forgotten and deepened the kiss. Derek moaned softly. Spencer gripped the hem of Derek's shirt and lifted it up and off before doing the same with his own shirt. Derek didn't think much of it as they used to kiss like this, until Spencer fumbled with the button on his jeans.

Derek pulled his mouth away, "Spence, stop."

Spencer shook his head, "Take them off, Derek. Please."

Derek shook his head, "No, Spencer."

Spencer bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth, "Please, Derek. I need you."

Derek sighed and pulled away, "No. Spencer, I want our first time to be special not because you have something to prove."

Spencer sighed and grabbed his shirt and put it back on before slumping against the couch. Derek stroked his cheek.

"Spencer, look at me."

Spencer did.

Derek smiled, "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You have no idea how bad I want you right now, but Spencer, we can't. You're already doing great with your recovery."

Spencer shook his head, "How will I really know I'm doing okay or recovering if I can't have sex?"

Derek chuckled, "Baby, you don't need sex to prove that you've recovered. You're letting me touch you, you were able to allow Garcia to give you a ride home, and you've stopped jumping into a submissive position so much. I'd think you were slowly getting better."

Spencer sighed, "I wanna have sex."

Derek chuckled, "I know, baby and I do too, but not yet. I promise, soon, but not now."

Spencer sighed, but nodded and curled back against Derek.

**{~CM~}**

That afternoon while Spencer took a nap Derek sat on the couch with his laptop open. Clooney jumped on the couch and put his head in his lap. Derek chuckled softly and scratched his head.

"I'm planning a trip for Spencer," Derek explained.

He knew they couldn't go far in case they got called away for a case, but he wanted to take Spencer somewhere away from here just for a few days. He decided to go to Virginia Beach after checking out the different attractions there. After booking the hotel and a couple of reservations, he closed out and decided to check his email before shutting down his laptop. There was an email from his mother asking how he was and how work was and if he had found someone special yet, which had Derek laughing. He typed up a response to his mother.

"Derek?" Spencer asked softly as he came into the living room.

Derek looked up, "Hey, babe, what's up? You okay?"

Spencer nodded as he came over to the couch and sat down next to Clooney, "What are you doing?"

"E-mailing Mama. Clooney, move," he said pushing his dog off the couch so Spencer could move closer.

"Oh."

Derek shut down the laptop and looked at Spencer, "What do you say we take a trip?"

"We can't, work."

"Not like a big trip but maybe like a three day weekend in Virginia Beach? Would you like that?"

Spencer nodded, "Sure."

Derek nodded, "Good, because everything is already arranged. Let's go."

"Now?" Spencer asked.

Derek nodded, "Yup, now."

Spencer shrugged and nodded and the two got ready and left the apartment.

**TBC...**


	26. Trying Again

**I apologize it has been an entire month before an update. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and my beta. She's been really busy with school. Her classes are really hard so she doesn't get a whole lot of time to work on these chapters. So thank you. I hope you will be pleased with this chapter as it is one I know everyone has been waiting for.**

**Warnings: Explicit sex in this chapter **

**Beta: Dragon Claymore**

**Chapter 26: Trying Again**

Derek and Spencer reached their hotel by the afternoon so they checked in, ordered a late lunch through room service, just chilled out, and watched some television. Neither of them told the team what they were doing for the weekend, and that was just fine with them. Derek glanced over at Spencer as they lay in the bed watching some movie. He hoped this little vacation would help him in his recovery. Derek figured it would be good for Spencer to get away for a little bit which is why he had planned this.

Spencer looked at Derek and smiled kissing his lips softly, "I love you Derek."

Derek chuckled, "I love you too, baby. Why don't you get some rest, we have full day ahead of us."

Spencer chuckled and raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? What are we going to do?"

"Well first I figured we'd visit the Old Coast Guard Station Museum and spend a few hours or more there, then we'd go to the beach having ourselves a moonlit swim, then I'd take you out for dinner at one of the restaurants along the beach. Then we'll come back here for dessert and a movie."

Spencer smiled, "Sounds wonderful. I guess I could take a nap."

Derek smiled as he wrapped an arm tentatively around Spencer's waist. Spencer immediately snuggled into his chest sighing happily. Derek chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You're like a cat."

"Mm."

Derek just laughed as they both fell asleep.

**{~CM~}**

After spending almost all afternoon at the museum the boys decided to call it a day and on their way out they headed into the gift shop. Derek didn't see anything he particularly liked but Spencer bought himself a tote bag and a book titled "The U.S. Life-Saving Service: Heroes, Rescues and Architecture of the Early Coast Guard."

As they got into the car Spencer smiled at Derek, "Where are we going next?"

"The beach, unless you wanna go to dinner first?"

Spencer shook his head, "No, the beach is fine."

Derek smiled, "So tell me Spence, what was it like in California?"

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know I didn't get out much."

"Oh," Derek shrugged parking the car at the beach.

Spencer shrugged, "Between school and G-Gideon I didn't really do much sightseeing."

Derek nodded as they climbed out of the car. They headed toward the bathroom to change into their swim trunks and then found a nice spot on the beach and laid out their towels before rubbing suntan lotion on each other. Derek popped on his sunglasses and laid back.

"This is nice. Haven't done this in a while."

"What?" Spencer asked leaning up on his elbow.

"Come to the beach. We get so busy sometimes that I never really get a chance for me, y'know? Sometimes I feel like I've just gotten home when I'm called right back."

Spencer leaned over and kissed Derek on the mouth. Derek smiled and kissed him back gently. It wasn't long before the kiss turned hot and heavy. Spencer was leaning on top of Derek panting. Derek could clearly feel Spencer's arousal and he moaned.

"Derek, I need you."

"Not here, baby."

"Derek, please."

"I promise we'll make love soon, but not here on the beach, Spencer."

Spencer nodded. Soon the two were running around the beach chasing each other like a couple of kids before Derek dragged Spencer into the water and they swam for hours under the setting sun and the moonlight. After a while they decided to get out of the water. That's when Spencer's stomach rumbled. Derek laughed.

"Don't worry we're going to get dinner as soon as we pack up and change."

Once they were situated back into the car Derek headed to a restaurant that was close by the beach. He parked in the parking lot of the 22nd Street Raw Bar and Grille restaurant. They were immediately seated and given menus.

"Wow all of this looks good," Spencer commented.

Derek nodded. When their waiter came Spencer ordered the Shrimp Fra Diavolo with a peach iced tea and Derek ordered the Surf and Turf with steamed shrimp and a Pepsi. The waiter nodded and walked away heading to fill their orders. While they waited for their food to come they talked about menial stuff. Things like favorite songs and heroes or favorite superhero characters. By the time their dinner arrived Derek learned that Spencer's mother used to teach 15th century literature and that he was a fan of Spiderman, but had to always hide his comics as his mother used to think that it was the government's way of poisoning his mind. Spencer learned that Derek used to love watching the X-men and had a crush on Rogue. He told Spencer that his sisters used to tease him a lot. Spencer had laughed extremely hard.

"Did it used to bother you or make you wonder that your mom was white?" Spencer asked. "I'm just curious that's all," he said hurriedly.

Derek took a sip of his soda and smiled, "Relax Spencer it's alright. To be honest with you it never did. I mean it used to bother Sarah and Desi more than me and I would get made fun of but I never let it bother me. I mean you can't help who you fall in love with and I'm not racist. I love my mama."

Spencer smiled.

**{~CM~}**

By the time Spencer and Derek got back to their room they were exhausted since they had decided to take a walk along the beach after dinner. Spencer flopped on the bed and Derek chuckled as he walked over to him and began to untie his sneakers and pull them off. He chuckled as he glanced at Spencer's socks. One was Bam Bam from the Flintstones and the other Rosie from the Jetsons. He smiled and took them off as well. He then leaned over Spencer and kissed his mouth. Spencer moaned arching his back and deepening the kiss.

Derek chuckled and laid Spencer back as he took his kisses to his lover's neck and started to unbutton his shirt. Spencer moaned.

"Derek, are we…?"

"Yes, baby," Derek said pulling back gently. "Just remember anytime you want to stop, tell me and we'll stop."

Spencer nodded. Derek resumed unbuttoning Spencer's shirt and kissed any and all exposed flesh. By the time Derek had taken his shirt completely off and moved to the waist of his pants, Spencer was panting. Derek chuckled.

"Relax, baby."

Spencer nodded with his eyes clenched shut. Derek chuckled as he palmed Spencer's erection causing him to moan loud. Derek undid the belt on his pants and dragged them down along with Spencer's boxer briefs.

"Derek, wait!"

Derek stopped, "What's wrong?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nothing just…just don't want to be the only one naked."

Derek chuckled, "Oh. I think we can fix that," he said and lifted his shirt up and off. Spencer all but salivated at the muscles on Derek's chest. He reached out a hand and Derek moved closer. He started to touch him but pulled back as if he didn't have the right.

Derek chuckled and nodded, "Go ahead."

Spencer laid a hand on Derek's chest moaning at the hardness of it, "Gorgeous."

Derek shook his head, "If there's anyone who's gorgeous it's you, baby."

Spencer blushed. Derek moved back to finish stripping out of his clothes. Derek knew that Gideon had taken Spencer hard and dry and he planned to rectify that. He lifted off of Spencer to search through his bag and found the lube and condoms. He walked back over to Spencer and set the items within reach as he settled back between his lover's legs. He took Spencer's cock in his hand and licked a stripe from the balls, up the shaft to the head and swirled his tongue around before taking the head into his mouth.

"Mm, Derek."

Derek blindly reached for the lube and coated three of his fingers. As he did he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked Spencer in earnest as he stroked his entrance with one of his fingers. Spencer whimpered a little. Derek pulled off with a pop.

"Easy baby, breathe for me. Remember we did this once before. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Derek went back to sucking Spencer's cock as he pushed the finger in. Spencer's breath hitched as he tried to relax against the intrusion. Derek went snail slow remembering that technically this was Spencer's first time having sex.

"Don't fight me baby, let me in," Derek murmured as he pulled off Spencer's cock once more.

Spencer nodded. Derek started to stroke Spencer on the inside at the same time using his teeth and scraping against Spencer's cock.

"Shit, Derek!"

Derek hummed around Spencer's cock as he worked a second finger inside and began to scissor him. Every time Spencer made a face or a sound of discomfort Derek stilled his fingers. As he worked his third finger in, he sucked harder on Spencer's cock.

"Derek, close," Spencer whimpered.

Derek just continued sucking.

"Ah, _oh god_! Derek!" Spencer came shouting Derek's name.

Derek swallowed all he had to offer and milked him dry. Spencer lay panting and clutching the sheets as Derek pulled off with a pop. He grabbed the condom, put it on and lubed up his cock. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed Spencer's lips gently. Spencer kissed back just as sweetly. Derek lifted Spencer's legs up and back all the while not removing his mouth from Spencer's and grabbed the base of his cock and gently started to ease it into Spencer's hole. Spencer jerked out of nowhere and bit down hard on Derek's lip before he started to struggle and ended up kicking Derek in the chest.

"What the fuck?!" Derek yelped as he fell back rubbing his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Spencer said. "I'm so sorry."

Derek glared at Spencer for a minute as he got onto his knees. Spencer was trembling. He sighed and gripped Spencer's shoulders.

"Baby, you gotta relax. This won't work if you don't relax for me. Can we try again?"

Spencer nodded as he lay back against the pillows. He spread his legs exposing himself to Derek. Derek eased himself in and managed to get the head just breaching Spencer's entrance when Spencer panicked again.

"Stop! Please!" he screamed as he started thrashing. If Derek hadn't pulled out he seriously would've hurt his cock.

"Spencer! Baby, hey, relax."

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer trying to get him to relax. Immediately Spencer calmed down. Spencer looked so ashamed.

"I'm sorry Derek."

"Spencer it's okay. Really. It's gonna take some time and I understand that."

"I totally killed the mood didn't I?" Spencer asked eyeing Derek's cock.

Derek glanced down and chuckled, "Kinda."

"M'sorry."

"It's alright. We can always try again later."

Spencer shook his head, "Now. Let's try again now."

Derek frowned, "I'm not sure baby. I really don't wanna freak you out again."

"Please?" Spencer asked pulling out his puppy eyes.

Derek sighed, "Fine, but you freak out again we're stopping."

Spencer nodded. He gripped Derek's cock and started to stroke it back into hardness. Once he was at full length again, Derek took over.

"Remember you need to stay relaxed for me."

Spencer nodded hissing as Derek breached his entrance with the head of his cock. Just like with his fingers, Derek pushed in snail slow making sure to stop anytime Spencer began to feel discomfort. It wasn't long before Derek was sheathed all the way inside.

"Fuck, you're so tight. Tell me when baby."

After a few minutes Spencer nodded to Derek and Derek began to withdraw and push back in with a slow rhythm getting Spencer used to the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to slam into Spencer over and over until they both came at least twice but he knew he couldn't do that and it took a lot of effort to hold back.

"Derek," Spencer moaned.

"Yeah, baby?"

"So good."

Derek chuckled as he began to pick up the pace, "I know; you feel so good around m'cock."

"Mm, harder Derek. Please!"

Derek obliged and picked up the pace again thrusting harder into his young lover. Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek's waist pulling him in deeper and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Derek gripped Spencer's hips as he continued to thrust harder inside.

"Oh fuck!" Spencer screamed arching his back a little.

"Yeah, so good baby, gonna make you come hard. Gonna come hard in you. You want that?"

"Y-yeah," Spencer panted. "Want it so ba- Oh fuck! Yes! Right there, don't stop Derek."

"Never baby," Derek panted as he slammed into Spencer's prostate with each thrust.

"Derek touch me. I'm so close."

Derek reached in between them and gripped Spencer's cock and jerked it in time to his thrusts. It wasn't long before Derek saw that Spencer was about to come. His whole body tensed, his mouth went slack for a few minutes before he arched his back and screamed Derek's name coming all over Derek's fingers and their chests. Derek gripped Spencer's hips and thrust hard that had Spencer scream as he yelled Spencer's name as he came inside the condom.

"Wow," Spencer breathed as Derek collapsed on top of him.

"Yeah."

Derek carefully pulled out of Spencer and removed the condom before tying it up and tossing it in the trash. He took Spencer's hand and led him into the shower.

**{~CM~}**

The rest of their vacation was spent having sex as much as they could. They'd go out and do stuff, but every chance they got they spent it having sex, so by the end of their little 3 day vacation, both Spencer and Derek were sore. They headed into Derek's apartment and flopped on the bed. Neither one wanted to get up and go to work in the morning.

**TBC...**


	27. Chicago Bound

**Here's Chapters 27 & 28. I hope you enjoy them.**

**Chapter 27: Chicago Bound**

The next morning Reid and Morgan made it into work the same time as Prentiss.

"Morning. How was your three day weekend?" Prentiss asked.

Both Reid and Morgan smiled at her, "It was good," Morgan said.

"Yeah? What did you all do?" Prentiss asked as they headed to their desks.

"Nothing much. We went down to Virginia Beach and just did some sightseeing," Morgan explained.

"That's nice."

Prentiss noticed that Reid hadn't said a word. She inwardly chuckled when she saw him sit down with a wince. She suspected as much. Morgan and Reid used their time off for sex. She remembered how, with everything that went on with Gideon she learned that Morgan and Reid were together.

"Reid, you alright?" she asked.

Reid nodded, "Yeah, sorry was kinda daydreaming."

"Not a problem," Prentiss smiled.

The three started to work on their files with each of them in their own thoughts. About an hour in, Morgan was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Morgan," He said picking up the phone.

"_Derek, its Sarah."_

"Sarah, what is it? I'm working."

"_Derek, please. I need your team's help."_

"With what?" Morgan frowned.

"_It seems like everyone I worked for on a case is turning up dead."_

Morgan switched the phone, "Are you sure?"

"_Yes. I always do a follow up visit and almost everyone I checked up on is dead."_

Morgan sighed, "Have you talked to Gordinski?"

Morgan heard his sister sigh, _"I tried he doesn't believe me."_

"Sarah, convince him to check it out."

"_Can't your team just come and check it out?"_

Morgan shook his head, "We don't work like that. We need a formal invitation from the local PD. Listen, you need to have Gordinski or whomever check it out and if they feel that we're needed have him call our liaison and send her the file."

"_Alright,"_ Sarah said.

"I'm sorry Sarah."

"_It's alright Derek. I'll talk to you later."_

Morgan sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, I just feel bad telling my sister we can't help her."

Morgan sighed again before standing up and grabbing his coffee mug and headed to the break room. Reid stood and followed him, mug in hand.

"Hey," he said touching Morgan on the shoulder.

Morgan turned and smiled, "Hey."

Reid closed the distance between them and kissed him, "Its okay, you know."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah I know. I just feel bad."

Reid nodded, "I know."

Morgan placed his hand on the back of Reid's head crushing their lips together. Reid moaned and parted his lips letting Morgan slip his tongue inside. Morgan moaned when he felt Reid rub against him and he could tell he was hard. A throat was being cleared and the two broke apart. Morgan looked up and saw Garcia standing there with a grin on her face.

"Emily wasn't kidding. But be glad it was me and not Hotch finding you like this," she smiled.

Reid buried his face in Morgan's neck, "Emily knows?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah. She found it out during all that mess with Gideon."

Reid groaned before heading over to the coffee pot and began refilling his mug.

Garcia chuckled, "Don't worry buttercup. We won't tell anyone, especially if you allow me to watch."

"No way, Garcia," Morgan said shaking his head.

"Pictures then? Come on hot stuff, you gotta give me something."

"No," Morgan said as they walked out of the break room.

**{~CM~}**

When Garcia, Prentiss, Morgan and Reid came back from lunch JJ called them into the conference room. The four headed into the room and took their seats around the table.

"Chicago, Illinois, boys and girls," JJ said looking at Morgan briefly before pulling up the pictures.

"Dale Rhodes, 45; Emilia Javier, 23; Jackson Myrtle, 30; Moren Tran 54; Cassie Hart, 72," JJ said putting each picture on screen. "Each of them all dead within a week."

"Five dead in a week?!" Prentiss exclaimed. "This unsub is bold."

JJ nodded, "Yeah."

Hotch shook his head and frowned, "This unsub is all over the map, different genders, race and age. What's the connection?"

JJ shrugged, "None that the police could find other than them being murdered in their own homes and strangled to death."

Morgan frowned, "They're all connected to my sister Sarah. Sarah's a defense attorney and she represented all of them."

"How do you know this?" Hotch asked.

"Sarah called me this morning asking for our help. I told her it didn't work like that."

Hotch nodded, "Wheels up in fifteen. Garcia?"

"Already on it sir," Garcia said standing.

The team dispersed and everyone left the build while Garcia headed for her office. Once everyone was on the plane Hotch gave the okay to take off.

"So we know that there was no sexual assault on any of the victims," Reid started.

"Which means this unsub gets off on the torture or the kill alone," Prentiss continued.

Morgan noticed how Reid hadn't been ordered to stay behind again and figured that Hotch felt he was okay enough to be in the field.

"We know all these victims were strangled to death," JJ mused.

"_Howdy cowboys and cowgirls,"_ Garcia said popping on screen.

"What you got for us baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"_Well unfortunately there were no open cases like this. However what I did find out was that all of our present victims were all represented by your sister and won."_

"So someone's killing all the people who not only were represented by Morgan's sister, but won as well? JJ asked.

Garcia nodded.

**{~CM~}**

The team entered the Chicago Police Department and was greeted by a detective.

"I'm Emmett Shea, the lead detective on this case."

JJ nodded and proceeded to introduce the rest of the team. Detective Shea showed them where they could set up. Morgan noticed that Gordinski was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Gordinski?" he asked.

"He retired last month."

Hotch turned to his team, "Morgan, you and JJ go talk to your sister. Prentiss, you and Reid check out the latest crime scene. I'm going to check in with the ME."

The team nodded and dispersed.

**{~CM~}**

"Derek, oh my goodness! This is a pleasant surprise," Fran exclaimed opening the door.

Morgan shook his head, "Mama, this isn't a social call, sorry. Is Sarah home?"

Fran nodded and let Morgan and JJ inside.

**{~CM~}**

"It's true that they were killed due to strangulation, but they suffered severe amounts of torture beforehand," The ME explained.

The ME removed the sheet from the latest victim Cassie Hart.

"Severe blunt force trauma to the head as well as several defensive wounds on the wrist and arm as if she was trying to stave off her attacker. Multiple stab wounds to the arms and torso as well as several Taser marks on the arms, legs, and torso."

Hotch shook his head, "Damn."

**{~CM~}**

"I think it's safe to say this unsub clearly likes to torture his victims and gets off on it," Prentiss said.

Reid nodded, "I'm inclined to agree. Okay, so there's no forced entry which means the victims had to have let them into the house."

"Either he's using a ruse or the victims knew him."

**{~CM~}**

"Sarah, let me ask you this," JJ started. "How many cases do you handle in a month?"

Sarah frowned, "Me personally or my entire law firm?"

"You personally."

"Oh, um, well I'd say about one hundred cases a month that I deal with."

JJ nodded, "And of those hundred, what's the percentage of wins?"

"I'd say about forty-five percent."

Morgan whistled, "That's impressive."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks. I'm trying to raise it though."

Morgan nodded, "Sarah is there anyone who has been acting strangely toward you or maybe someone who holds a grudge against you?"

Fran frowned, "You think this person is after Sarah?"

"We're not sure, but it's possible," JJ explained.

Sarah shook her head, "Not really. I mean coworkers are usually jealous when you have a higher win record than them."

**{~CM~}**

The team reconvened at the station. They started going over everything everyone learned in order to build the preliminary profile. They didn't really have much to go on and nothing really seemed to make sense.

"So this unsub uses blunt force to the head to what, knock them out? Then he Tasers them and strangles them to death and once they're dead knives them?" Prentiss asked.

It was clear that the team was becoming frustrated.

"Let's give the cops what we know for now," Hotch said.

The rest of the team sighed but agreed.

**TBC...**


	28. Choices

**Chapter 28: Choices**

"The person you are looking for is African American and is in their mid to late thirties," Hotch began."

"This unsub or unknown subject is confident. You can tell this in the way of his kills. But while he may be confident, he is also reckless," Prentiss continued. "The sense of overkill shows you this."

Reid nodded and picked up on the profile, "This unsub is also someone who is very skilled with the use of many weapons. Many serial killers including Jack the Ripper would only use just one tool on his victims. This unsub does not. All of the victims died of strangulation, but were severely tortured with other tools."

"Which means the unsub has a lot of contact with different weapons either at home or through work," Morgan said.

Reid nodded, "Right. Each of our vics lived near downtown so it's safe to say he either lives near there or works in that area."

"And one more thing," Morgan said. "Make no mistake; while we refer to this unsub as he this unsub is not male. It is a woman."

"How can you tell?" One of the officers asked.

"The lack of sexual assault is one factor," Prentiss explained. "Most men always somehow or another will sexually assault their victims. Women generally don't. Another factor is how reckless these kills are. Men, while they can be disorganized, are not as reckless as women."

Hotch thanked the officers before dismissing them. JJ turned to Hotch, "Should I release this profile to the public?"

Hotch shook his head, "Not yet." He turned to Morgan, "Morgan can you see if your sister would come down here to answer some more questions?"

Morgan looked at Hotch frowning. Hotch shook his head, "She's not a suspect Morgan, but she is a target."

Morgan sighed and nodded, "I'll call her."

Morgan walked out of the room dialing his sister. Reid looked after him. He really wanted to go after him and give him some comfort but realized that that wasn't a good idea.

**{~CM~}**

Morgan's two sisters and mother sat at the table with the team. Sarah shook her head, "I don't understand."

"We believe that someone you know or have come in contact with recently, is targeting you," Prentiss said gently.

Desiree shook her head, "But why? I mean who'd want to hurt Sarah?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out Desi," Morgan said as his phone rang. "Hey sweetness, tell me you got something good for me."

Garcia grinned, _"Always, my delectable god of chocolate."_

"Lay it on me gorgeous and behave I'm 'bout to put you on speaker."

"_You're no fun."_

"Garcia."

"_Okay so here's the thing. I've been checking out the website for your sister's law firm. This is one crazy high maintenance law firm."_

"Of course. We deal with specialized cases," Sarah explained.

"_Right and me being the fountain of knowledge, wait that's Reid, I'm more of the Oracle."_

Morgan sighed, "Garcia."

"_Right, sorry. So basically what I found was that just as many cases this company takes, they reject because they were deemed, and I quote 'unimportant'."_

Morgan frowned, "Thanks baby girl," he said before hanging up the phone and turning to his sister. "You said that you accepted a total of about one hundred cases this past month correct?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah."

"How many did you reject?"

"About maybe seventy-five. It wasn't that they were 'unimportant'. Every case is important to me, it was just I lacked the time."

"What cases do you deal with?" Prentiss asked.

Sarah shrugged, "Custody battles, family issues, divorce. I'm a family lawyer."

One of the officers stuck their head in, "Agents, there's been another one. Over on Montgomery Street."

Hotch nodded, "Prentiss, you and I will check it out."

Reid looked as Hotch and Prentiss headed out. Morgan handed his family some water. He frowned and pulled Morgan over to the side.

"You okay?"

Morgan sighed, "Yeah. Just worried about Sarah."

Reid put his hand on Morgan's shoulder, "I know."

Hotch and Prentiss returned several minutes later.

"Well definitely same MO as before," Prentiss said.

Hotch looked at Sarah, "This was addressed to you," he said handing her an envelope.

Sarah tore it open and began to read aloud, "You really felt the Burns' case was more important that mine? How? He and his wife were getting a divorce while I'm getting a divorce _and_ in the middle of a custody battle. You're living on borrowed time Miss Morgan. Borrowed time."

Reid frowned and walked over holding out his hand, "May I?"

Sarah nodded and handed him the letter. Reid sat down and began to analyze the note. Sarah opened her bag.

"Here's a list of the clients I didn't accept their cases."

JJ took the list and she and Morgan went over the list. About a third of them were male and they were easily able to cross them off.

"Reid, anything from the letter?" Hotch asked.

Reid shook his head, "Not yet."

"Morgan? JJ?"

Morgan shrugged, "We've narrowed it down to four women: Joan Baker, Michelle Holt, Barbara Erikson, and Julie Cove."

Sarah looked up, "Michelle Holt. I remember her getting very angry and physical when I told her that I wasn't able to take her case."

Morgan nodded. He pulled out his cell and dialed Garcia.

"_Speak, O fortunate one."_

"What can you find out on Michelle Holt?"

Garcia did some typing. Sarah excused herself to use the bathroom.

"_Michelle Holt, 20 with 3 kids. Is in a nasty divorce and custody battle where her soon to be ex-husband is suing for custody of her 3 kids."_

"Is she employed?"

"_No, but her husband, Gary is. He's a construction worker."_

"Giving her access to all sorts of tools. Thanks."

Morgan hung up the phone, "Michelle Holt is the unsub," he said just as Sarah screamed from the bathroom.

Everyone ran to the bathroom where Morgan kicked in the door. They found Sarah on the floor while Michelle tried to attack her with a sledge hammer. Michelle kept swinging the sledge hammer at Sarah's face screaming at her talking about how she was a horrible lawyer and that she was living on borrowed time. Sarah managed to roll away a couple of times but one instant Michelle had her pinned under her. After a couple of unsuccessful tries, Morgan and Prentiss managed to subdue her and cuff her.

"You okay?" Morgan asked his sister.

Sarah just nodded.

**{~CM~}**

After they wrapped up the case Fran invited them for dinner and to stay the night before heading out in the morning.

"Oh fuck!" Spencer moaned.

"Shh, baby," Derek murmured as he slowly but deeply thrust into his lover.

"Can't help it. Feels so good."

"Shit. I know, baby, but my mom is next door."

"Derek, harder, m'gonna come."

Derek obliged picking up the pace and stroking his boyfriend's cock. Spencer tensed and moaned before screaming Derek's name as he came. Derek followed him two seconds later.

The next morning the team thanked Fran again and headed out. At Fran's insistence Derek and Spencer stayed behind.

"So anything you boys wanna tell me?" She asked smirking.

Derek and Spencer looked at each other frowning. Fran chuckled, "Perhaps why the two of you kept me up almost all night?"

"Oh god, you heard?" Spencer groaned.

Fran smiled, "I heard. Congratulations."

Derek chuckled as Spencer buried his face in Derek's neck, "Thanks."

Fran nodded, "You better get going. I expect a visit from you both soon."

Derek nodded as he kissed his mother's cheek and walked out the door.

**{~CM~}**

Back at home Spencer and Derek lounged on the couch in their pajamas watching a movie.

"I love you, Derek."

Derek smirked, "I love you too, Spence."

"Yeah, why don't I show you how much I love you?"

Derek laughed as he stood and turned off the television, "I created a sexual deviant."

"Shut up," Spencer said pushing him to the bedroom.

Derek just laughed.

**TBC...**


	29. Enter David Rossi

**Haha well at least I didn't keep you waiting a month this time. Only a week. That's better than nothing considering sending this to my beta, having her check it, and then getting it back to me and uploading it.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Enter David Rossi<strong>

The next morning Derek and Spencer entered the bullpen to find Hotch and Section Chief Strauss talking to someone.

"Who are they talking to?" Derek asked sitting down at his desk.

Emily shrugged, "Have no clue."

Just then Hotch and the man exited Strauss' office.

"Everyone, this is David Rossi. He was one of the original founders of the BAU before retiring and now he's back to fill Gideon's spot. Dave this is Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid."

Rossi nodded. JJ walked out of her office and walked down the catwalk, "Conference room guys."

Derek sighed as he went to get Garcia. _We just got back from a case. _ Rossi stared and Hotch chuckled.

"That was JJ, our media liaison," he explained.

"That's new."

Hotch nodded as they filed into the conference room, "Yup, a lot of things are new."

Derek entered the conference room with Garcia and after Hotch introduced her to Rossi, JJ began.

"Marlie Jackson, 24; Bridget Aurich, 32; Samantha Moss, 19. All three women went missing at the same time two days ago."

"Two days ago? Three women at the same time? That's pretty bold," Morgan said.

JJ nodded, "Yup."

Morgan frowned, "Clearly this unusb has a type."

Rossi shook his head, "I'm sorry but this looks like a clear missing person. What makes this a BAU case?"

"Several months prior, these same three women went missing for several days before they were found," JJ began explaining. "The police never knew if their attacker let them go or if they escaped. A year ago Emily Price, 19; Janice Michaels, 30 and Michaela Evans, 26 went missing exactly like these girls. And just like these girls, months before, they were kidnapped for several days before they were found. A year before that, three more girls went missing."

"Wow, a year? That's one hell of a cooling off period," Reid said.

Hotch nodded, "We have nine missing girls in three years. If he's not caught and soon, another three girls will go missing. Wheels up in thirty."

The team nodded and headed out.

"Morgan, can we stop at the house, please? I need to get my glasses. These contacts are irritating me."

Morgan nodded, "Sure, pretty boy."

**{~CM~}**

"Are we sure that these women didn't up and leave?" Prentiss asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"You really believe that? Nine women that just decided they wanted to leave all around the same time?" Morgan asked looking up from where he and Reid were playing cards.

Prentiss shrugged, "Not really, but it was just a thought."

"What do we know about these victims? Our current ones," Hotch asked.

"Sam Moss had just graduated from Burke High School and received a full scholarship to Vatterott College. She lived at home with her father, Steven, and younger brother, Joshua. Marlie Jackson lived alone and had just recently got a job working at Borsheims Jewelry Store," JJ said.

"And Bridget Aurich?" Rossi asked.

"Bridget is married to Timothy Aurich and they had a son who died three months ago due to cancer. The son was four. Bridge is unemployed but Tim works at Northwest CARSTAR Auto Body."

"One thing we do know is that this unsub has a pattern," Reid said winking at Morgan. "Each of the women is either in their teens, 20s or 30s. It's clear these ages are significant to him."

"Yeah, but why?" JJ asked. "Are you two playing Black Jack?"

Morgan grinned, "Yup. Alright pretty boy, whatcha got?"

Reid grinned, "You first."

Morgan chuckled as he laid down his cards, "Seventeen."

Reid grinned, "Twenty-one," he said putting down his.

Morgan grumbled, "You little cheat."

"Moi?"

"Morgan, he's from Vegas," Hotch chuckled.

Rossi stared at the pair and Reid glanced at him before shivering lightly. Morgan saw this but said nothing.

**{~CM~}**

"Welcome to Omaha, I'm Melanie Roberts, the detective in charge."

JJ nodded shaking her head, "Hello, I'm JJ; we spoke on the phone. These are SSA's Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Dr. Reid, and Prentiss."

Detective Roberts nodded and showed them where to set up. Roberts looked at Reid, "You seem a little young to have gone to medical school."

Reid smiled, "There are PhD's. Three of them."

Rossi chuckled "What are you a genius or something?"

"Well, I do have an IQ of 187, and eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute."

"Reid," Morgan chuckled. "Yes, he's a genius."

"Detective, what can you tell us about this case? Prentiss asked.

Roberts shrugged, "Several months ago we got several reports of these women missing."

"Who reported them missing?"

"Steven Moss came in about Samantha, Tim Aurich came in about his wife, Bridget, and Marlie's neighbor, Elaine came in. A week later, one of the officers spotted all three women walking by the park. He brought them in, and they were shaken up, but seemingly unharmed."

"Did they say what happened?" JJ asked.

Roberts shook her head, "No. They refused to talk about it."

"And that didn't strike you as strange?" Morgan asked.

"Of course I did, especially when they gave no information on their attacker."

"Reid, what are the statistics of survival?" Morgan asked.

"Victims who are abducted by a known offender are often killed within the first 72 hours. Victims who have been abducted by the same offender more than once whether known or unknown are often killed within the first 48."

"Which gives us 48 hours to find these women," Hotch said.

"Prentiss and I will talk to the Moss family," Morgan said.

"I'll stay behind and work on the geographical profile," Reid offered.

Hotch nodded, "Good. Rossi, why don't you and JJ check out Marlie Jackson's place and talk to the neighbor. I'm going to talk to Tim Aurich."

**{~CM~}**

Half hour later the team all met back at the station. Hotch rubbed his forehead.

"So these women where all seen leaving the house but never seen returning. There's got to be a middle ground somewhere where they're all being snatched."

Reid frowned, "The first time they were kidnapped they were taken from their homes. Wouldn't he do that this time?"

Morgan shook his head, "Nah that would be too risky."

"Okay, we know the unsub did something to these women," Prentiss said. "Moss talked about closed off Samantha had become. He said she stopped talking, stopped going to school, and even put on weight."

Reid frowned again thinking.

"So what do think he did to them?" Roberts asked.

Rossi shrugged, "It could be a number of things."

"Detective Roberts, "An officer said poking her head in, "We found Bridget Aurich's car."

"Where?" Roberts asked.

"Highway Six."

"Reid, Rossi, go with the detective," Hotch said.

"Let's go kid," Rossi said patting his shoulder.

Reid tried not to visibly flinch as he followed Rossi and the detective.

**{~CM~}**

"It looks like she had some kind of car trouble," Roberts said.

Rossi nodded and reached a gloved hand and turned the ignition which failed to catch, "Yeah, a dead battery."

Rossi noticed the cell phone on the floor and picked it up going through the calls, "So she has a dead battery and immediately calls for a tow, but it never comes. Why?"

"Call probably dropped. This highway is not the best in terms of cell reception," The officer explained.

"Hey guys?" Reid called picking something off the ground.

"What is it kid?"

"A syringe. Clearly our unsub didn't want her to escape."

Reid niffed the syringe as he bagged it, "Chloroform?"

"Agent?" Roberts questioned.

"He injected chloroform into her body."

**{~CM~}**

"Alright kid, we get it, enough already" Rossi groaned as they headed back into the station.

Morgan looked up, "What's going on pretty boy?"

"Bridget Aurich was injected with Chloroform."

"How come?" JJ asked.

"We know he didn't want her to escape. It's a lot quicker than a cloth," Rossi said staring at Reid.

Reid shivered and gave a tiny whimper which didn't go unnoticed by Morgan. Reid shook his head.

"That's not entirely true. It works at the same rate but why choose injection? Everything this unsub does is for a-a reason," Reid said clenching his eyes tight.

Morgan saw this and knew this wasn't good, "Reid, come walk with me."

Reid whimpered and Morgan took his arm leading him out the room. Prentiss started to open her mouth to ask if he was okay but Hotch shook his head. Morgan continued to lead Reid until they were standing outside the police station. Morgan gathered his lover in his arms.

"Shh, baby, you're okay. You're safe. He can't hurt you," He continued to murmur until Reid calmed down.

Morgan lifted Reid's head, "Baby? Wanna tell me what happened?"

Reid stepped back and wrapped his arms around himself, "J-just…the way he kept staring at me a-and calling me kid, like Gideon."

Morgan nodded. He understood. He expected things to be a bit easier for Reid once he got back into the field, but that wasn't entirely the case.

"You want me to see if Hotch will let you sit this out?"

Reid shook his head, "No, I can do… Oh my gosh, that's it!"

Morgan frowned, "What?"

"He's getting them pregnant!"

**TBC...**


	30. Painful Memories

**Here are both Chapters 30 & 31. I apologize if they seem short. **

**Thanks to my awesome Beta: Dragon Claymore.**

**Disclaimer: 30 chapters in and still not mine.**

**Warnings: See first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Painful Memories<strong>

Morgan trailed after his lover confused. Reid raced back into the police station.

"Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"What if he's getting them pregnant?"

Roberts frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Think about it, everything this unsub does is for a reason, from the two kidnappings to injecting Bridget Aurich with Chloroform."

JJ shook her head, "He's keeping the women alive to care for the babies."

"Yes and no," Reid said.

"What do you mean, Reid?" Hotch questioned.

"While it's possible that's he's keeping the women alive for the children, we have to keep this mentality. Meaning that-"

"If a child dies so does the mother," Prentiss finished. Reid nodded.

"Damn," Rossi muttered.

"So what's his purpose?" JJ asked perched on the table. "He has nine women."

Morgan's phone rang and once he saw Garcia's name, put it on speaker, "Talk to me."

"_Well stud muffin I found something interesting about all nine of our victims."_

"What did you find?"

"_All nine of our women had appointments at a sperm bank and never made it to their appointments."_

"He must've taken them before their appointments," Roberts said.

"_Hey my gorgeous knights in shining armor, I got something else freaky weird to share."_

"What, your aversion to red meat?" Morgan teased.

Garcia laughed, _"Believe me sugar, this is much weirder."_

Reid frowned, "You don't like red meat?"

Hotch groaned, "Can we please focus? Garcia, what did you find?"

"_Okay so the sperm bank issues a questionnaire to find out more about their clients. On the questionnaire, there's this question, 'Why do you want to have a baby?' Guess what each of our ladies answered?"_

The team looked at each other and frowned. "What Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"'_It would change my life.'"_

"You're serious?" Morgan asked.

"_Very."_

"Okay thanks, baby girl."

**{~CM~}**

Reid sighed as he stared out the window on the jet. It was three days later that the team was heading back to Quantico. Nine women had gone missing and only five were found alive. He rubbed his temple as he kept hearing the unsub's words in his head.

"_Jacob Taylor, do you know why you're here?" Morgan asked._

"_You all think I kidnapped nine women."_

"_Did you?" Reid asked._

"_Whatchu think, boy? It ain't kidnapping when they ask you to take them and man they were begging me to take them."_

_Reid placed four pictures in front of Taylor, "Emily Price, Samantha Moss, Willow Xavier, and Bridget Aurich. You killed them too."_

"_Boy ain't cha listenin'? They asked me to do it. I'd do anything they want all they have to do is ask."_

"Reid?"

Reid looked up at Morgan, "Huh?"

"You okay man?"

Reid gave a tiny shrug. Morgan sighed. Once the plane landed Hotch ordered everyone to go home. Morgan gave a half-hearted wave as he threw an arm around Reid.

"C'mon pretty boy."

Rossi frowned, "They live together?"

Prentiss nodded as she climbed in her car.

"Why?"

"Ask them," was all she said before driving off.

**{~CM~}**

Derek frowned as they entered the apartment. Spencer hadn't said two words.

"Spencer, you wanna talk about it?"

Spencer looked at Derek from where he stood in the kitchen, "Talk about what?"

Derek made his way toward his boyfriend, "What's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," Spencer said shaking his head.

"Baby, it was a hard case for all of us. Four women and their babies lost their lives. It's okay to be upset."

Spencer shook his head and headed for the freezer where he pulled out the mint chocolate chip ice cream. He grabbed a couple of spoons and sat on the couch. Derek followed and took the offered spoon.

"It's what he said," Spencer spoke after a minute.

"Who?"

"The unsub. He said he'd do anything they wanted all they had to do was ask. But didn't."

Derek frowned taking another spoonful of ice cream. He was confused.

"He said the same thing to me."

"Gideon."

Spencer nodded and curled his legs under him, "When he told me that he loved me he said he'd to anything I asked. But he lied."

Derek went to put the ice cream in the freezer and then sat back on the couch and wrapped his arms around Spencer.

"I asked him, begged him, pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't. He never stopped."

Derek said nothing; he just let Spencer rant but held him tight.

"I tried telling people, teachers, classmates, just anyone who would listen, but no one believed me."

Derek let Spencer rant and cry until he was worn out before picking him up and taking him to bed.

**{~CM~}**

The next morning Derek was woken by the phone. He groaned as he reached for it hoping it wasn't JJ with a case.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly.

"_Morning, my Chocolate Adonis,"_ Garcia chirped.

Garcia explained that the team was getting together to have a picnic in the park and that there was no room for debate. Derek groaned but agreed.

"Good, so around 1:00."

Derek hung up the phone and turned over going back to sleep.

**{~CM~}**

At one in the afternoon, the team gathered in the park. Garcia bought hot dogs and hamburgers, JJ bought potato salad, Emily bought cupcakes and a Frisbee, Aaron bought sodas, Derek and Spencer bought a football and some beer and Dave brought the plates and cups.

"So how are Haley and Jack?" Dave asked Aaron.

"They're good. Haley and Jessica took Jack to the movies."

"That's nice," Derek smiled.

The group ate and joked around with each other and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Spence?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

Spencer nodded to JJ, "Yeah m'fine. Just wondering what's over there."

Garcia followed his gaze and smiled, "It's a lake. It's just partially secluded in case someone wants to go swimming."

Spencer's breath hitched as a memory hit him.

"_Nice day for a picnic, huh?"_

"_Gideon, please."_

"_Relax, kid, no one can see us."_

"_Please don't," Spencer whimpered._

_*Smack!* "Shut up and eat your food."_

_Before Spencer knew what was happening he was tossed on his back and Gideon's cock was being shoved down his throat._

Spencer dropped his burger and threw up on the grass. JJ and Derek grew concerned.

"Spence?" JJ asked.

Spencer kept throwing up as the memory continued to assault him.

_Gideon had him on his hands and knees and was thrusting brutally inside._

"_God you feel good, Spencer, with your tight virgin hole. I can fuck you all day long."_

"Baby?" Derek called.

Spencer was crying and continued heaving. Derek walked over to him and put his arms around Spencer. Spencer immediately struggled.

"Spencer, calm down! Baby, you're safe. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore."

Spencer eventually calmed down and looked at Derek with tears in his eyes, "Take me home?"

"Sure."

The rest of the team decided to pack it up also. As they all went their separate ways, Dave was starting to put two and two together in terms of Spencer and Derek.

**TBC...**


	31. Friends

**Chapter 31: Friends**

"How's he doing?" Penelope asked Derek.

Penelope went over to Derek and Spencer's the next afternoon to check on them. Derek sighed and shook his head. Pen nodded.

"Yeah. It can't be easy for him.

"No."

Clooney looked up at Derek hearing the sadness in his master's voice. He walked over to Derek and nudged him. Derek smiled scratching his head.

"Thanks boy."

Spencer exited the bedroom and headed into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee before joining Derek on the couch. Penelope chuckled softly as she watched Spencer snuggle against Derek.

"So I just realized that the only ones who don't know about you two are Jayje and Rossi."

At the mention of Rossi, Spencer flinched. Derek frowned.

"We'll tell them," Derek said.

Pen nodded and stood, "Well I'll head out. Let you boys enjoy the rest of the afternoon. If you have sexy times, be sure to send me pictures."

Derek laughed and Spencer blushed, "In your dreams, woman."

"Mm, most definitely," Pen laughed.

Derek shook his head as he saw Penelope to the door. He shut the door and turned to Spencer. Spencer looked at him before looking at his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"For what baby?" Derek frowned.

Spencer didn't answer but kept staring at his hands. Derek sat next to him and put his arm around his waist.

"You deserve better than me," Spencer spoke. "I'm damaged goods. I'm used, dirty, broken…"

Derek shook his head, "Now you listen to me. You're not damaged. Baby, you went through a painful and traumatic experience, things like this are bound to happen, okay? It doesn't mean you're damaged. I went through the same thing after Buford."

Spencer looked up, "Will it ever stop?"

"No. Not completely," Derek said honestly. "The feeling will eventually fade but the memories will occasionally show up."

Spencer nodded biting his lip. Derek reached up and wiped his lover's tears.

"You know what helps thought?"

Spencer shook his head, "No."

"Being surrounded by people love and care about you."

Spencer climbed on Derek's lap and kissed him deeply, "I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, baby," Derek said kissing Spencer back.

**{~CM~}**

That evening at Dave's request, the team went out to dinner. Spencer prayed he didn't have a flashback. When they got to the restaurant he was glad it wasn't Chinese.

"You okay, baby?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah."

Derek nodded and led him into the restaurant and to their table. The group ordered and JJ smiled.

"This is nice to be able to hang out without a case looming over us."

Emily laughed, "Why do I have a feeling you're about to tell us about a case?"

JJ chuckled, "Nope."

"Thank God," Aaron said.

Their food came and everyone dug in. Penelope watched Spencer and Derek and smiled.

"That is so adorable."

JJ looked up, "What is?"

She saw Derek fork some food into Spencer's mouth and then kiss him.

"OH MY GOD! Him and you…?" She squealed pointing.

Derek nodded and JJ squealed again.

"I had a feeling. Congratulations," Dave said.

Derek and Spencer smiled. Soon the conversation turned to menial things. Emily and Penelope started arguing about where to buy the best shoes. JJ laughed at them and asked Spencer about his Mom. Just before they left Spencer excused himself to use the bathroom. Dave followed him saying he needed to go as well. Derek wanted to follow clearly nervous but Aaron stopped him.

"He won't hurt him, Derek."

In the bathroom the guys did their business and washed their hands. Dave turned to Spencer.

"Spencer, I don't know what I did to make you hate me or scared of me, but I'm sorry. I would never hurt you. You remind me so much of my son I lost."

Spencer stared at him.

"I would like us to be friends," Dave continued.

Spencer nodded, "You're not him."

Dave frowned as Spencer left the bathroom. He wanted to know what he meant.

Once the boys got home, Derek took Clooney out for a quick walk and Spencer lay in the bed. He lay there thinking about Dave.

"Spence?"

Spencer looked up, "Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

Derek changed into a pair of sleep pants and climbed in the bed, "Babe, are you still afraid of Dave?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

Derek pulled Spencer close, "You don't have to be."

Spencer bit his lip, "I want to be because he reminds me of Gideon but I know he's not him. He doesn't mean to scare me. He doesn't know I don't like to be called kid."

Derek nodded, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, baby."

**{~CM~}**

Morgan found himself standing outside Rossi's office the next morning and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Morgan opened the door and entered as Rossi looked up, and shut the door behind him.

"Rossi can we talk?"

"Of course, Morgan."

Morgan sat and went into a short version of what happened to Spencer, the version that he knew the others except him and Hotch knew. He explained how it scared Spencer when Hotch introduced Rossi as taking Gideon's place, and when he kept calling Spencer 'kid', it freaking him out more.

"I told him last night that I would never hurt him. I would never do that to him Morgan. I'm not even into guys like that."

"Neither was Gideon, or Buford," Morgan said. "You don't have to be gay to rape or molest another male."

Rossi nodded, "You're right, but as I told Reid, I had hoped we'd be friends."

"Just tread carefully around him please."

Rossi nodded and Morgan stood and headed back to the bullpen where he found Spencer blushing like a tomato and the girls laughing around him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much, wild cat," Garcia giggled.

"That's a new one," Morgan frowned.

"I'm sorry Derek," Reid murmured.

"You told them I was wild?"

"He told us you were quite the wild cat in bed," Prentiss giggled.

Reid nodded, "Garcia kept begging me about pictures and then Prentiss asked me to talking about it if I wasn't going to supply pictures. I told them you were too wild in bed in hopes it would get them to leave me alone. Unfortunately it didn't work."

Morgan laughed, "Well it's not like it isn't true."

"Derek!" Reid moaned as the girls giggled.

The rest of the day was filled with boring paperwork, and lazing around the office. _Derek was right,_ Spencer thought. _It does help to be around friends._

__**TBC...**


	32. Vegas and the Morgan Mob

**Hope you enjoy this long chapter. I apologize if it seems rushed.**

**Beta: The awesome Dragon Claymore**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: Please see the first chapter**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Vegas and the Morgan Mob<strong>

Reid stretched and stood cracking his back, "Anyone need a refill?"

Prentiss nodded, "Please."

Reid took her cup and looked at Morgan, "Morgan?"

"No thanks Pretty boy, m'good."

Reid nodded and headed to the break room. Upon returning to his desk he was greeted by Garcia and JJ.

"So I have good news," JJ grinned.

"We can go home?" Prentiss asked.

JJ chuckled and shook her head, "Not quite. I've been talking to Strauss and she agreed to give us a week off for Thanksgiving and two weeks for Christmas."

"Strauss said that?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Morgan. She said she'd have Rich's team on call unless there was a dire emergency."

"Sweet," Garcia said. "We should do a secret Santa this year."

"Really Garcia?" Prentiss asked.

"Yup."

Garcia walked away heading to her office planning for Thanksgiving and Christmas. The others laughed and talked about their weeks off. Reid remained silent until JJ looked at him.

"What about you Reid? What was Christmas like for you?"

Reid frowned, "Holidays weren't really celebrated in my house. Especially after my dad left."

Morgan smiled, "I have an idea. Why don't we spend Thanksgiving in Vegas? It would give you a chance to see your mom and give us a chance to meet. Then Christmas we can spend with my family."

"I don't know," Reid frowned. "I mean I guess it will be okay."

**{~CM~}**

The day before Thanksgiving, Derek and Spencer were waiting for their flight to Vegas.

"Mama," Derek sighed. "We'll see you for Christmas. I promise."

"_Well what do I tell the family?"_ Fran asked.

Derek sighed smiling at his boyfriend. Spencer smiled back.

"Just tell them I met someone special and they'll meet them at Christmas."

"_Okay, baby. Tell Spencer I said hello and we'll see you on Christmas."_

Derek hung up the phone just as they were getting ready to board the plane. As they got on the plane Derek helped Spencer stow his duffle. They settled into their seats and Spencer laid his head on Derek's shoulder and fell asleep. Derek chuckled softly as he pulled out his IPod.

After a couple of hours Spencer woke up, "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

Spencer cleared his throat and sat up, "You nervous about meeting my mom?"

Derek chuckled, "No, why, you nervous about seeing her?"

"Kinda. I haven't seen my mother in a long time."

"Don't worry."

Several hours later the boys exited the plane and headed toward the car rental place where Derek rented a car.

"Where to?"

"Take a right on Wayne Newton Boulevard and just keep straight, it's gonna turn into Swenson Street. Then take a left on East Harmon Street and then you're gonna take a right on Paradise Road until you get to East Flamingo Road. After that you're gonna turn onto South Las Vegas Boulevard and the hotel will be on the left."

Derek nodded and followed Spencer's directions to the Venetian Hotel. He checked them in and once they entered the room Spencer flopped on the bed.

"Tired, babe?"

"A little."

"You wanna take a nap and go see your mom later?"

Spencer nodded, "Okay. Lay with me?"

"Of course, just a sec."

Derek settled them into the room before taking off his boots and jacket and doing the same for his boyfriend and lay next to him.

**{~CM~}**

Spencer held Derek's hand as they entered the sanitarium. Dr. Norman headed over to greet him.

"Spencer, it's nice to see you."

"Hi Dr. Norman, good to see you too. This is my boyfriend Derek Morgan."

Dr. Norman shook Derek's hand, "You're mother is over there reading. She had a pretty good week so far. Yesterday, I was so surprised to find her playing chess for five minutes with another patient until she had an episode."

Spencer smiled, "Thanks."

He led Derek over to his mother's chair. He hoped she was lucid.

"Mom?"

Diana looked up and smiled, "Spencer, what a surprise. No one told me you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you," he said kissing her cheek. "I heard you played chess yesterday that must've been fun."

Diana frowned and then nodded, "Oh, yes, the woman next door to me. We had fun."

Spencer nodded, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Derek Morgan, he's uh, my coworker."

Diana chuckled, "You normally hold hands with your coworkers?"

Spencer looked down at their intertwined hands and blushed, "Well, no, Derek's more than my coworker, he's my boyfriend."

Diana smiled, "How wonderful. Congratulations."

Spencer just looked at her confused. She stood and hugged him whispering his ear, "I knew it. I'm so happy for you." She then hugged Derek and whispered in his ear, "Nice to meet you. Just so you know, if you hurt him I know how to use a gun."

Derek nodded, "Don't worry, I won't."

Soon the three of them were happily chatting and Derek just watched his boyfriend. He saw how happy Spencer was and Derek could tell that he misses her and she misses him. They continued chatting until it was time for them to go.

"We'll see you tomorrow mom. Derek and I are gonna have Thanksgiving dinner with you."

Diana smiled, "I look forward to it."

As they both left Derek noticed something, "Hey Spence, I just realized that your mother didn't even notice she missed your birthday."

Spencer shrugged, "That's not uncommon. Birthdays, along with other holidays weren't really celebrated in my house."

Derek frowned as they headed back to the hotel, "Oh."

**{~CM~}**

The next morning Spencer took Derek sightseeing before they were due at the sanitarium. Just before they were going to be heading over to the sanitarium, the boys found themselves at a park. They walked around enjoying the sunshine and the other park visitors. Derek spotted a photographer and paid him to take their picture. He gave the photographer his information so he'd be able to send the picture to them. Soon after, they headed to the sanitarium where they staff greeted them warmly. Diana was happy to see them.

Derek led Spencer and his mother over to a table and went to get food for them. Once he returned, he found both in a conversation about their job. Spencer smiled affectionately at Derek who smiled back. Halfway through the meal Derek excused himself to use the bathroom.

Diana spotted Derek returning and screamed, "No! You can't take me! I won't let you!"

Spencer looked at his mother confused, "Mom?"

"Spence, what's wrong?"

Spencer frowned as Diana appeared calm for a second and then began lashing out at Derek.

"YOU WON'T TAKE US ALIVE! Spencer's a bright boy and I won't have the government use him for their own evil purposes!" Diana continued to scream. "I WON'T HAVE YOU POISON MY SON! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Diana continued to yell and attack Derek while Derek did nothing to fend her off and Spencer watched pitifully before seeking help. It took two of the male nurses to get off of Derek and Dr. Norman sedated her before having her be taken to her room. Dr. Norman headed toward Spencer and Derek.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's best if you leave so we don't set her off again."

Spencer nodded sadly. He took Derek's hand and together they left and headed to the hotel. Spencer didn't say a word the entire time and once in the room, he headed for the shower. After a few minutes Derek followed him into the bathroom. He glanced at his face in the mirror and saw where Diana scratched him. He heard Spencer sigh and after shedding his clothes, joined him. He didn't speak, just washed his lover gently while soothingly rubbed his body and peppered him with kisses.

Derek shut off the water and went to towel dry both him and his lover. Kissing him softly, Derek helped him dress and laid him down.

**{~CM~}**

"Derek, I'm sorry," Spencer murmured.

Derek shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault."

Derek and Spencer had ended up cutting their Vegas trip short after they learned Diana had had another episode.

Spencer sighed absently stroking Clooney, "Dr. Norman explained that she was getting worse and that her episodes were getting more and more intense."

"That doesn't mean anything, Spence. It's still not your fault."

"I know but-"

Derek leaned over and kissed him, "No buts."

The next few weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas had the team busy with paperwork as well as a couple new cases. One was in Oregon where the unsub kidnapped males between the ages of 18 and 20 and would train them to fight like bulldogs and had them fighting other "teams". On another case they traveled to North Carolina The unsub gave everyone on his dorm room floor some form of a date rape drug in his high doses to see what would happen. In between all of this Garcia was getting the spirit of Christmas and decided to do a secret Santa.

"Now once you get your name you can't change and remember, you can't tell anyone."

Morgan went first and got Rossi, Prentiss went after and got Reid. Garcia grinned as she stuck her hand in and pulled out Prentiss while Reid when next and got Hotch. JJ and Hotch went next, Hotch got JJ and JJ got Morgan. Rossi stuck his hand in last and got Garcia. Garcia clapped.

"Alright so when you have gotten your presents stick them under the tree and we'll exchange them before everyone leaves."

**{~CM~}**

The day before their Christmas break started the team found themselves in the conference room in front of a Christmas tree. Garcia was handing out hot chocolate and ginger snaps. She handed everyone their gifts and took hers and sat down.

"Alright boss man, you first."

Aaron looked at his gifted wrapped in Snoopy wrapping paper, "This is from Spencer," he said opening it.

"I hope you like it," Spencer blushed.

Aaron smiled and opened the box to find a brand new watch and a set of 3 striped ties, "Thank you Spencer."

"Alright Spencer, your turn," Garcia said.

Spencer nodded, "Mine is from Emily."

He opened his gift which was wrapped in reindeers and pulled out a white sweater vest with purple lining. Wrapped in in the sweater was a copy of the novel "War and Peace." Spencer surprised everyone especially Emily by jumping up and hugging her.

"Thank you."

Emily went next and received a Powerpuff Girls hat and gloves set from Garcia. Garcia got a set of fluffy pink earmuffs and a set of pens with dancing starfish from Rossi. Rossi got an Italian leather wallet and a brand new cook book from Derek. Derek received a brand new toolbox from JJ which came equipped with new tools and JJ got a wall hanging with different types of butterflies and an informative book about certain types of butterflies from Aaron.

"Now to add to our lovely Christmas cheer, we're gonna watch Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer," Garcia said grabbing the remote.

**{~CM~}**

He next morning Derek and Spencer were on the plane headed toward Chicago. Spencer immediately fell asleep but Derek sat listening to his IPod while trying to think of what to het his lover for Christmas. He sighed. Christmas was tomorrow and he still didn't know what to get Spencer. Hours later the plane landed and they were going through the door leading outside with their luggage. Fran was waving at them. She headed over to them and hugged Derek and then Spencer.

"It's so good to see you boys. Let's get you boys home, you must be hungry."

Derek laughed, "Mama, breathe. Where's Sarah and Desi?"

"Home waiting for you boys."

Derek smiled as he and Spencer followed Fran to the car. Spencer climbed in the backseat before Derek could offer him the front. Fran talked nonstop asking them questions the entire drive. Once they entered the house they were tackled by Sarah and Desiree, both girls nearly squeezed the life out of Spencer.

"It would be nice if you didn't kill my boyfriend," Derek chuckled.

Sarah and Desiree released Spencer. "So you ready for the mob?" Desiree asked.

"What?" Spencer asked confused.

"The Morgan Mob," Desire explained. "It's the entire family."

"Uh…"

"Desiree, stop scaring him, they just got here," Sarah scolded.

Desiree laughed and they all went into the kitchen where they had breakfast. The women asked Spencer all sorts of questions and Derek tried to keep the conversation away from Spencer's mother. After breakfast Fran let them get settled in and Derek led Spencer up to his room.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are there really gonna be a lot of people? What if they don't like me?"

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer's lips, "It's not as many as you think, but yes it's a lot. And I happen to think they are going to love you, but if not, don't worry about it, all that matters is that I love you and my mother and sisters like you."

Spencer smiled. The rest of the day was spent hanging out and watching movies, cooking for tomorrow and just chilling out with each other. At one point Derek and Spencer snuck off to go have sex in the bathroom. By the time it was time for bed, Spencer was full on dinner and dessert and happy. He knocked out the minute his head hit the pillow.

**{~CM~}**

The next morning Spencer woke to voices, the smell of coffee, and an empty bed. He headed downstairs still clad in his pajamas and found people in the kitchen.

"Morning Spencer, have a good sleep?" Fran asked.

Spencer nodded, "Where's Derek?"

"He went to the store with Desiree. Why don't you get dressed and I'll introduce you to the family."

Twenty minutes later Spencer had been introduced to cousins Treyvon, Marcus, Delly and Sammy; Grandma Zora Neale; Aunts Valerie, Rose, Carmen and Aurora; as well as uncles, Marvin, Eddie, Steven and Keith. He also met other family that he couldn't remember their names. When Derek returned he immediately went to his side.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked kissing Spencer's forehead.

Spencer shrugged and Derek frowned. He pulled Spencer into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Your cousin Treyvon keeps staring at me and its making me uncomfortable."

"I'll talk to him."

Spencer nodded and the two left the bathroom and was cut off by Zora.

"I just want to say congratulations to you both. I am so glad you found someone you really love Derek, and you treat him right, you hear?"

"Yes, Grandma Zora," Derek nodded.

Soon Fran called everyone to eat. Everyone grabbed plates and chatted away. Sammy even convinced Spencer to play chess with him. They played four games in which Spencer won three and Sam won one.

"You're awesome. I've never been beaten before."

"You're not so bad yourself Sammy," Spencer grinned.

Sammy grinned back.

**{~CM~}**

That evening after everyone left, the five of them sat by the tree drinking apple cider and exchanging gifts. Spencer looked at the gifts on his lap and frowned.

"I don't have anything for you guys."

Fran waved him off, "You gave me a wonderful gift. You made my son happy, now open your gifts."

Spencer opened his gifts and received a set of three books, "The Collector" by John Fowles, "The House of Fame" by Geoffrey Chaucer, and "The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald from Sarah.

"Derek told me that your mother was a literature professor and I thought you'd like them."

Spencer nodded. He opened up his next gift which was a hoodie sweater which had "I'm from Vegas and I love Poker" written on it from Desiree. Fran gave him a booklet that was entitled, "Get out of sex free cards."

"Anytime you don't wanna have sex with Derek all you have to do is give him one of these and you won't owe him an explanation."

Derek and the girls laughed and Spencer blushed. After Derek opened his gifts, a watch from his mother, and a new coat and sneakers from his sisters, Derek and Spencer exchanged gifts.

"I hope you like it," Spencer said nervously.

Derek opened the small box and inside were a set of dog tags one of the had his father's info and the other one had Spencer's.

"My two favorite and important guys."

Spencer opened his box and inside was a ring. When prompted, looked at the inside inscription which read, "My life, My world. I love you."

Spencer flung himself on Derek's lap and the two shared a passionate kiss.

**TBC...**

**A/N: I do not have a link for this ring. I just made it up **

**A/N 2: I am going to do a contest. The boys are going to be facing an unsub soon (around Chapter 36) Can you guess who this unsub will be? The first two winners will get a story written for them. GOOD LUCK!**


	33. Lunch With the Morgans

**Just a small fluff chapter. Hope you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Lunch With the Morgans<strong>

Spencer stepped into the kitchen the next morning and Fran handed him a cup of coffee.

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

Spencer nodded taking the cup from Fran, "Yes, thank you."

"Where's Derek?" Sarah asked.

"Still asleep," Spencer replied sipping the coffee and moaning happily.

The girls laughed and Spencer blushed. This caused the girls to laugh harder.

"You're just so cute," Desiree said pinching his cheeks.

Derek came in the room laughing, "If he blushes any harder he'll turn into a tomato."

Spencer jumped a little and punched Derek in the arm, "You scared me."

"Sorry baby," Derek said kissing his lips.

"So, um, what's the plan for today?" Spencer asked pushing away from Derek slightly.

"Well I was thinking the five of us could go out to lunch or dinner later," Sarah suggested.

"That's nice, but maybe we can do something before then," Derek commented.

"Derek, maybe Spencer would like the aquarium," Fran suggested.

"I was actually thinking of taking him to the Field Museum."

Fran nodded, "He's your boyfriend."

**{~CM~}**

Derek took Spencer down to the museum where they spent half an hour browsing around. Afterward they browsed around downtown. Spencer wanted to get Fran and Derek's sisters a late Christmas present. As they left a store Spencer swore he saw Treyvon staring at him.

"Derek, look," Spencer pointed but Treyvon was gone.

"What, Spencer, I don't see anything."

Spencer shrugged, "It's gone."

The rest of the time Spencer saw Treyvon but when he looked again he was gone. Spencer sighed, _I must be losing it._ Soon Derek got a call as to where to meet his family for lunch.

**{~CM~}**

"Spencer, you didn't have to," Desiree said as he handed her a wrapped package.

"I know, but I wanted to."

Desiree opened her present and nearly squealed, "Oh my god! Spencer, I wanna marry you and have your babies! I cannot believe you got me the first 3 seasons of Supernatural."

Spencer blushed, "Derek said you like that show."

"Please, she's obsessed," Sarah laughed.

Desiree stuck out her tongue, "Am not."

Derek and Spencer laughed as Spencer handed Sarah her present.

"Spencer, this is beautiful."

It was a picture of two tigers playing. Spencer smiled again as he bit into his pasta.

"I'm glad you like it. Mrs. Morgan, I'm sorry your present isn't as big as theirs but maybe you'll still like it."

He handed her a small present and she smiled, "I'm sure I'll love it, Spencer and please call me Fran."

Fran opened the present and her eyes twinkled, "Spencer are you proposing to me?"

Spencer blushed and the others laughed. Spencer opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver ring with her children and late husband's birthstone.

"Spencer it's beautiful."

Spencer smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Sweetheart, I love it," Fran smiled putting the ring on.

Derek kissed Spencer's temple. The conversation soon turned to marriage and grandchildren.

"You know I'm sure one of your sisters would be happy to be a surrogate for you."

"Did you know 45percent of adults who can't get pregnant use their own family members?" Spencer asked.

Derek groaned, "Baby not helping."

"Sorry."

The girls laughed.

**TBC...**

**For the contest, some of you were right it is a woman. And here's your clue:**

**Clue: It is someone that they know**


	34. Kidnapped Again

**401 reviews? Dude I'm sooo happy. Thank you all *Hugs* I hope you are ready because things are far from over. It's gonna be a bumpy ride so make sure you are strapped in.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Kidnapped Again<strong>

For the next several days anytime Spencer went out, he swore he saw Treyvon watching him. It made him uneasy and he tried to talk to Derek about it.

"Spencer, why would Treyvon be following you?"

"I don't know Derek, but he is! I know it's him I'm seeing."

"Right, just like you saw Gideon everywhere," Derek accused.

Spencer stared at Derek with his mouth open, "That's different and you know it."

Derek snorted, "Whatever," he said before leaving the room.

Spencer stood there and let the tears fall.

**{~CM~}**

After that day Spencer never mentioned Treyvon again. On the fifth day of their two week vacation, Sarah took them all to dinner.

"What's the occasion?" Derek teased.

"Pay day and a very successful case."

Desiree laughed, "Well, that's always a good reason to celebrate."

Once their food had arrived, everyone was silent as they dug into their food. Fran asked the boys what the rest of their plans were for their vacation. Halfway through the meal Spencer excused himself to use the bathroom.

**{~CM~}**

As soon as Spencer stepped away from the urinal to wash his hands, he was grabbed. He struggled against his attacker trying to use some of the self-defense moves Derek had taught him but his attacker was too strong and a rag soaked with Chloroform was soon thrust over his nose and mouth knocking him out.

**{~CM~}**

"Is Spencer okay?" Fran asked when Spencer hadn't returned.

"I'm sure he's fine mama," Derek replied.

"I hope he didn't get lost," Sarah said.

When Spencer hadn't returned by the time dessert was served Derek started to worry. He headed toward the bathroom to look for his boyfriend.

**{~CM~}**

By the time Spencer woke up he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he wasn't in the restaurant anymore, he was cold, his arms hurt and that it was very dark where he was. Spencer tried moving his arms, but found he couldn't. This is where he started to panic.

"Hello?" he called out while trying to move his arms.

All he heard back was laughter. Spencer realized he could move his head but nothing else. He came to the conclusion that he was handcuffed.

**{~CM~}**

Derek ran out of the bathroom in a panic, "He's gone!"

Fran jumped to her feet, "What?"

"I can't find him anywhere!"

The girls also stood, "Calm down Derek, we'll find him. He couldn't have left or we would've seen him," Desiree said.

The four of them questioned as many people as they could. No one had seen him.

**{~CM~}**

Spencer tried straining his eyes to try and see but he couldn't. He did hear footsteps coming closer.

"Who's there?"

"So I hear you like big black cocks huh? Then I'm sure you're gonna love mine."

Before he realized what was happening, Spencer's head was grabbed and a giant cock was being shoved down his throat. For a brief second it reminded Spencer of Derek's cock but this one was much bigger causing him to gag several times as his mouth was brutally fucked.

**{~CM~}**

As much as Derek didn't want to leave the restaurant, Fran gently coaxed him to. Once they reached the house, Fran made her son some tea to calm him down while Desiree called the cops. All he kept thinking about was Treyvon and how he didn't listen or believe Spencer.

**{~CM~}**

"Fuck Spencer, such a hot mouth. Look at you baby, sucking my dick like a pro. Guess Derek's useful like that. Teaching you to be a good whore."

Spencer whimpered but couldn't really say or do anything else. He closed his eyes trying to block out the images that assaulted him from when he did this with Gideon. Soon Treyvon thrust his cock faster and deeper into Spencer's mouth, causing Spencer to whine, before he exploded down his throat.

"That's a good little whore."

**{~CM~}**

"What about Treyvon?" Detective Emmett Shea asked stepping into the house with another detective.

"Just that I think he has something to do with this. Spencer kept saying how he was following him since Christmas. And I didn't believe him," Derek sighed.

"Baby, it's not your fault," Fran said.

"Does this Treyvon have a last name?" Shea asked.

"Morgan," Fran answered. "He's my nephew."

"You have any idea why he might be interested in Spencer?" The other detective asked.

Derek shook his head, "I don't know. Spencer complained about his staring at him all day on Christmas."

Shea nodded.

_This is all my fault. Why didn't I listen to him? _Derek wondered.

**{~CM~}**

"Tell me Spencer, how does Derek fuck you? Does he fuck you gently treating you like a delicate flower or does he give you the rough fucking you deserve?"

Spencer whimpered as he was moved into a weird angle, "Please, don't."

"I bet he treats you like you're so delicate," Treyvon said ignoring Spencer's pleas as he thrust his cock into Spencer's hole.

Spencer screamed and jerked as Treyvon had taken him dry and didn't wait until he had adjusted before thrusting hard and fast into Spencer. Spencer tried to let his mind wander like he did with Gideon but it wouldn't work because of the pain of the position he was in while being handcuffed and the pain of being torn open by Treyvon's huge cock. Treyvon's cock slammed brutally into Spencer's prostate causing Spencer to cry out.

The one thing he hated about being raped was the fact that he always got an erection. Spencer looked down and cringed at the sight. He didn't understand why he always got an erection while being raped. It was anything but pleasurable. He whimpered as Treyvon slammed into him harder breaking him more. Spencer could feel himself tearing and he cried. He wanted Derek. Treyvon thrust into Spencer particularly hard before coming inside Spencer's abused hole.

"Looks like someone enjoyed that just a little too much," he snickered.

Spencer heard Treyvon walk away only to return a few seconds later and slip something around his cock. Spencer realized it was a cock ring.

"Much better."

**{~CM~}**

This went on for several days. Treyvon kept Spencer handcuffed and in the dark as he brutally fucked him tearing him open. The only time he was in the light was when he ate, went to the bathroom or took a shower at Treyvon's request. He had thought about escaping during those times but Spencer was never alone for a second.

Derek was going out of his mind with worry. The police had no leads and were coming up empty. He knew they were contemplating dropping the case. He thought about calling his team but he really didn't want to ruin everyone's vacation.

**{~CM~}**

**~9 DAYS LATER~**

Two days before their vacation was due to be over, Derek picked up his phone to call Hotch when there as a frantic banging on the door. Sighing softly, he answered the door.

"I think we found then," Shea said. "A cop spotted your cousin's vehicle by a group of empty, abandoned houses."

Derek nodded, grabbed his jacket and followed Shea out the door.

**{~CM~}**

By the time they got to houses, they were already being raided. They searched for about an hour and Derek had started to give up home when a female cop shouted to them. They followed her into the house where she pointed to the trash. Inside it was the outfit Spencer had worn to the restaurant. As Derek picked up the pants, Spencer's ring fell out of the pocket.

"I gave him this for Christmas," Derek spoke softly as he picked up the ring.

Soon the entire house was crawling with cops. The same one, who pointed out Spencer's clothes, pointed out the basement. The cop, her partner, Shea, and Derek all headed down the basement. They flooded it with light and were not prepared for the sight that befell them.

**TBC...**

**As for the contest, I know I said that there would be two winners but I decided on doing three and the winners are: **

**1st place: LaRieNGuBleR**

**2nd place: Classical E. Centric**

**3rd place: XxZessxX**

**All winners have been already notified. Thank you for playing.**


	35. Withdrawn

**I just wanted to say that I had originally given this story until chapter 40 but it may turn out to be a little longer than that, not that you mind right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Withdrawn<strong>

As the four headed down the stairs with their weapons drawn, the female cop faltered causing the others to stop as well. Spencer was cuffed to the wall by his wrists and ankles and was twisted in an awkward and uncomfortable position as Treyvon continuously pounded into him. They could see blood leaking and still Treyvon refused to stop. Spencer was barely conscious as bruises framed his upper body and Derek could see that Spencer had on a cock ring and his cock was engorged, red, and bruised. Not just from being denied to come for so long, but as if his cock had been steadily beaten.

Derek saw red. He raced down the stairs and yanked Treyvon away from Spencer and threw punch after punch to his face.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" He screamed. "Have you got a fucking death wish, because I'll fucking kill you Treyvon!"

Treyvon stood up, spit the blood from his mouth, and laughed, "What's the big deal he's just a whore."

Derek started attacking Treyvon so much and so hard that it took Shea and the other male cop to pull him off of Treyvon. The two cops cuffed Treyvon and led him from the room but not before giving Derek the keys to Spencer's handcuffs.

"I'm going to go call an ambulance and look for a blanket or something," Shea said rushing from the room.

Derek headed over to Spencer and uncuffed him causing him to fall limp in Derek's arms.

"Spencer? Baby?"

All Derek received was a strangled moan. He glanced down and saw Spencer's cock still encased in the cock ring. Very carefully and gently, he removed the ring from his lover.

"Shh, it's okay," Derek soothed as Spencer whimpered.

Derek knew Spencer needed to come and he knew it wouldn't take long. He gently took Spencer's cock in his hand. Spencer immediately started to struggle, albeit weakly.

"Spencer, baby, calm down. I know it hurts but you'll feel better."

Shea poked his head down, "The ambulance should be here soon. And I found this," he said tossing Derek a small blanket.

Derek nodded and after Shea left, went back to carefully and gently stroking Spencer's cock until he came. Spencer pushed weakly at Derek to get the stronger man away from him.

"G'way," he mumbled.

Derek frowned and was about to say something but just then the medics showed up. They gently lifted him on the stretcher and carried him out the building and to the waiting ambulance. Derek stayed by his side.

"G'way," Spencer muttered again as they put him in the ambulance.

"Sir, will you be riding with him?"

Derek nodded and climbed into the ambulance. The doors were shut and the medics climbed into vehicle and took off toward the hospital. They steadily tried to work on Spencer while Derek sat next to him and tried to hold his hand. Spencer kept whining and pulled his hand away.

Derek frowned, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Treyvon. I'm sorry I didn't talk to him like I promised. I'm sorry I let you get hurt."

Spencer just turned his head away and Derek sighed.

**{~CM~}**

"Derek!"

Derek stood from his chair and went to greet his mother and sisters. He gave them a small smile.

"Baby, how is he? Fran asked.

"Was it Treyvon?" Sarah and Desiree asked together.

Derek sighed, "Yes it was Treyvon. I don't know how he is. No one came and spoke to me."

Sarah frowned, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"They kicked me out the room after Spencer kept pushing me away," Derek replied sadly.

Fran patted her son's elbow, "He's just a little upset Derek. It's going to be okay."

Derek was prevented from answering as the doctor came out.

"You all are here for Dr. Reid? Are any of you by chance related to him because I can only disclose this information to family?"

Derek looked defeated, "Please doc. He's my boyfriend, my best friend and coworker. We're the only family he has. His mother is in Vegas in an institution and no one knows where his father is. Just please tell me how he's doing."

The doctor sighed and rubbed his face, "Not good I'm afraid. Your boyfriend has been severely raped, beaten, and malnourished. While he was fed, it wasn't enough. He's also dehydrated and his genitalia are horribly bruised."

The doctor sighed before continuing, "He has three broken ribs, and we had to put at least 20 stitches in his rectum. His mouth has been bruised as well but there wasn't much we could do about that. And while his wrists and ankles aren't broken, they are raw and bruised."

The girls were close to tears, "May we see him?" Desiree asked.

The doctor nodded and showed them to Spencer's room before leaving them. Fran opened the door and the girls rushed to Spencer's side, but Derek hung back.

"I can't go in there."

Fran frowned, "Derek, he's your boyfriend and needs you by his side."

"Mama, for whatever reason, he does not want me near him."

Fran got angry, "I don't care. If you care about that boy you'd be in there and never leave his side no matter how much he pushes you away."

Derek sighed, "Yes, mama."

**{~CM~}**

It was a week before Spencer was able to leave the hospital and given the okay to fly. Fran had taken them to the airport and given them a teary goodbye.

"Spencer, I know you're mad at Derek, but he loves you. Let him take care of you."

Spencer just nodded as he followed Derek to their plane. Fran watched them and sighed.

**{~CM~}**

Things weren't the same at home. Spencer couldn't be around Derek. Derek tried everything to show affection and show how sorry he was to Spencer but he wouldn't or couldn't accept it. Spencer could no longer sleep next to Derek or be in the same room as they changed. There were no more showers together or even breakfasts. Of course they still rode to work together but it was a silent ride. Every time Derek tried to touch him, Spencer would let out a squeak and shrink against the door.

The team noticed the changes too. They saw how Derek and Spencer would no longer sit together, they barely spoke to each other and there were no playful touches. As a team of highly skilled profilers, they were completely baffled as to what caused the change between them. They figured it had to do with something that happened in Chicago, but they weren't sure what.

Derek wanted to get to the bottom of why Spencer was so withdrawn from him. He had made a promise to never profile his lover but it was hard. He missed Spencer like he was so far away from him. The night Derek figured it out was the night Derek heard Spencer cry out his name in fear.

He was sitting on the couch when he heard Spencer scream. He raced into the bedroom ready to wake him up when Spencer's next words froze him.

"No! Derek, please, don't hurt me! Please, I don't want it."

**TBC...**


	36. Talk

**I apologize its many months late but both me and my beta have been super busy. I hope you're still around and you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 36: Talk**

The next morning Derek was actually glad it was a weekend. He fully intended to talk to Spencer about his dream. Heading out of the bedroom, Derek walked toward the guest room when he found Spencer sitting at the table.

"Morning," Spencer said keeping his eyes on his plate. "I, uh, made breakfast."

Derek made himself a plate and sat down across from Spencer. The two finished their breakfast in silence. Spencer never once looked up from his plate and when he was done, he jumped up from the table, took his plate to the sink, and bolted out of the kitchen. Derek sighed. He finished his breakfast and washed out his plate.

"Spencer? We need to talk," he said entering the living room.

Spencer put down the book that he was currently reading and stared at his hands. When Derek sat down, he shifted away from him putting a lot of space in between them.

"Spence-"

"I'm sorry!"

Derek frowned, "For what? You don't even know what I was about to say."

Spencer just shrugged, "Still, I'm sorry."

Derek shook his head, "Spencer, that's not good enough. I need to know why."

Spencer gave Derek a brief glance before looking back down at his hands, "Why what?"

"Look at me Spencer."

Spencer slowly eased his face to look at Derek.

"I need to know why you won't let me touch you, why you won't talk to me, why you don't want to be in the same room with me, basically why you're so withdrawn from me. And most importantly, why you would think I would hurt you."

Spencer shook his head, "I'm not-"

"Baby, you dreamt of me hurting you last night. I need to know why you would think I would hurt you."

Spencer shook his head as his eyes filled with tears, "its not-"

He was cut off by the phone suddenly ringing. Derek sighed and picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Bad timing, I'm guessing?"_

"Yes."

"_Sorry but we've got a really bad case."_

Derek sighed for the millionth time that morning, "We'll be right there."

Derek hung up the phone and turned to Spencer, "We're going to finish this later, but right now there's a case and JJ says it's pretty bad."

Spencer nodded, "I'll go get dressed."

**{~CM~}**

"Five men dead in less than a week in Batavia, New York," JJ began. She pulled up the pictures. "Harrison Dandridge, 24; James Trent, 33; Michael Sawyer, 33; Yarimal Lara, 28; and Kenny Fox, 30 were all found dead in their homes each one day after the other."

"That's bold," Prentiss commented opening up the file. "Oh gross!"

JJ nodded, "Each with their genitalia cut off."

Prentiss noticed how all the men cringed at horror, "So they just bled to death? I mean can you bleed to death from having your dick cut off?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded, "Yes. It takes 10 to 15 minutes for a person to bleed to death when a part of their body has been cut off," he spoke quietly.

"Perfect," Morgan muttered.

Hotch stood, "Garcia, see if there were any unsolved cases like this going back at least 10 years and also see if you can find a link between our victims. The rest of you wheels up in 15 we'll finish discussing this on the jet."

The team left the conference room, Garcia heading to her office and the rest of the team grabbing their go bags and heading out the door. Morgan glanced at his lover who was far ahead of him and sighed.

"Morgan, what is going on with you two?" Rossi asked.

"Long story, Rossi and one we don't have time for."

Rossi just nodded as they headed down to the parking lot. Morgan climbed into the car and drove them to the airstrip. Reid was practically hugging the door trying to get as much space between him and Morgan as possible. Morgan wanted to pick up their conversation from this morning but he knew they didn't have time now and it would be pretty hard during the case.

Once they reached the airstrip and Morgan parked the car, Reid bolted out of the car and straight on the jet. Morgan frowned and leaned against the door for a minute wiping his face. He locked the car and then headed on the jet. He already knew that Reid would freak out if he sat next to him so he chose one of the seats by the window that wasn't too near his boyfriend but also not too far neither.

"Okay, so we have five men with their genitals removed," Hotch explained. "What does that tell us?"

"That this unsub hates dicks. Man these men were butchered and left to bleed to death," Morgan said shaking his head. "There seems to be no clear pattern between them, I mean you have all different races, ages and backgrounds."

"Removal of the genitalia seems to be the only means of torture. It's like the unsub just cut off the penises and just left," Prentiss commented.

"_How goes it my knights in shining armor?"_ Garcia smiled as she popped on screen.

"Hey Garcia, what have you got for me?" Hotch said.

"_Well I'm afraid not much boss man. There haven't been any open cases like this in the past ten years so I decided to try and expand that hoping I'd come up with something and nada. But as for our victims, the only thing so far that they all have in common is that they were all jailbirds."_

"All of them?" JJ asked.

"_Yup, all of them. They had been paroled and all of them pretty much kept up with their parole officers, although Kenny was murdered the day before his next meeting with his parole officer."_

"What were in jail for?" Rossi asked.

"_They were all in jail for a bunch of different and petty crimes,"_ Garcia said typing away. _"Hold the phone! I think we're in business."_

"What is it baby girl?"

"_All of our victims were in jail for rape, attempted rape, please any kind of rape, you name it."_

"Now that's interesting," Morgan frowned.

"So this unsub is attacking men who were in jail for rape but had been paroled?" JJ said.

"Seems like," Hotch said.

Everyone looked toward Reid who was sleep on the couch sleep. He was whimpering and all Morgan could think about was that he wasn't having another nightmare.

"No, please! Derek, please stop. Please don't hurt me."

The team looked at Morgan and Morgan shrugged. JJ frowned, "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing."

Morgan went over to Reid and shook him, "Spencer, wake up. Come on baby, wake up for me please."

It took Morgan a few tries in order to get Reid to wake up. When he did he scooted far away from Morgan as he could.

"S-sorry."

Morgan just bit his lip and returned to his seat.

**{~CM~}**

They were greeted by Pamela Sharif, the lead detective on the case. She showed them where they could set up and shook her head.

"I don't know what to tell you, I've never seen anything like this before. It's like someone clearly had it out for these guys."

Morgan shook his head, "Not necessarily."

Sharif shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the unsub or unknown subject might not have been after these guys specifically but targeted these guys because they remind him of someone."

"So this person's killed five men because they remind him of someone else?" Sharif asked.

JJ nodded, "That's exactly right."

Sharif blew out a breath, "That's insane."

"Detective, I'd like to send two of my agents to meet with the Medical Examiner and another two to latest crime scene, if you will?" Hotch asked.

"Of course, let me grab some officers to take them."

Hotch turned to his agents, "So Rossi and Reid, I want you two to check out the latest crime scene and Morgan, you and I will head to the medical Examiner."

Sharif came back with a couple officers that took the agents to their destinations. JJ looked at Prentiss.

"You think they did this on purpose?"

Prentiss shook her head chuckling, "Not really."

The two women did their best to start working on the case from their position.

**{~CM~}**

Reid and Rossi approached the latest crime scene. The house had been rented by James Trent and Michael Sawyer.

"You know if anything, I'd say Morgan was here. This door was kicked completely off its hinges," Rossi noted.

Reid gave a weak chuckle as he entered the house and began to look around. He frowned.

"So, James was killed here on the couch while Michael was killed in his bed. This means that the unsub came into the house, chopped off James' penis on the couch and then while he was waiting for James to bleed to death, he went into Michael's room."

Rossi noted Reid's face, "What is it?"

Reid shook his head, "It would've taken at least a good 15-20 minutes for the unsub to undress James and then to chop off the penis, wouldn't that have been enough time for Michael to call the cops? Unless… maybe, he didn't hear anything."

"We can probably assume that Michael was too immersed in whatever he was doing that he didn't hear anything. But what I don't understand is why not kill them both together?"

Reid shrugged. Rossi cleared his throat and then turned to Reid.

"Alright Reid, what's going on with you and Morgan?"

**{~CM~}**

"So none of them had any type of defensive wounds?" Morgan asked.

"That's what I said," The ME said. "It's as if they were given some type of muscle relaxant which made it easier for our killer to easily undress them and then chop off their genitalia."

Hotch shook his head, "Thanks."

The ME nodded and the two headed out of the office before Hotch turned to Morgan.

"What's going on with you and Reid?"

"Nothing Hotch."

"Nothing? Morgan, he's afraid of you! What did you do to him?"

"Why does everyone always assume I did something to him?! I didn't do anything!"

**{~CM~}**

"N-nothing Rossi."

"Yeah, right, you're dreaming about him hurting you, you guys barely talk to each other let alone sit together. Reid, what happened?"

"It's not Derek's fault. It's not him I'm really dreaming about."

Rossi leaned against the door, "Then who do you dream about?"

Reid looked down at his feet and sighed, "When Derek and I headed to Chicago for Christmas…well long story short, I met his cousin Treyvon, who seemed like a nice kid, just not really comfortable with finding out his cousin was gay or-"

"Reid."

"Sorry. So anyway, Treyvon kidnapped me and raped me for nine days," Reid wasn't sure what possessed him to tell Rossi all of this but he seemed easy to talk to about everything that had happened.

**{~CM~}**

"Why the hell didn't you call us Morgan? You know we would've helped!" Hotch said angrily.

Morgan shrugged, "I just didn't want to ruin everyone's vacation. I mean this was the first vacation we've had in a long time. Besides, I thought I could deal with it on my own."

"What the hell is the matter with you? We're a family and family looks out for one another. You should've called no matter how much you thought it would've messed our vacation."

Morgan sighed and slumped. Hotch frowned.

"Why does he think you're going to hurt him?"

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with my cousin, but I don't know."

**{~CM~}**

"Have you told Morgan this?" Rossi asked.

Reid shook his head, "I was trying to this morning but then we got called in."

"You need to tell him, Reid. He needs to understand how you're feeling. Remember, Morgan loves you."

Reid nodded, "I know. I'm just scared."

Rossi led Reid out of the house shaking his head, "Don't be."

**TBC...**


	37. Elle's the…unsub?

**Here's the next chapter folks. Hope you like despite the cliffhanger at the end. I will be honest with you all there are only about 3-4 more chapters left to this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Elle's the…unsub?<strong>

The team regrouped back at the station and tried to piece together the profile. Morgan sighed and rubbed his temple.

"What I don't get is how is it possible for this unsub to dismember both Michael and James separately where there was enough time for one of them to call the cops. I mean there's something about this that doesn't make sense to me. And no defensive wounds?"

Reid peeked at glance at Morgan and Morgan glanced back. Neither said anything just looked at each other. Prentiss glanced at both of them and then tried to get back to the case.

"Apparently the penis is significant to the unsub, it's the only means of torture on these victims, why? What does it signify?"

"Simple," JJ said looking up. "It must be clear that these men remind our unsub of a person who raped him. All our victims were jailbirds who were in jail for rape and had been paroled."

"So obviously he's saying that men who have been raped should've been given life in prison," Rossi answered.

Hotch frowned. This started to remind him of Elle. He shook his head, he knew that was impossible. He cleared his throat, "I think we're ready."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah."

JJ went to find Sharif and came back to Hotch to tell him that they were ready.

**{~CM~}**

"The unsub or unknown subject, that you are looking for has been a victim of rape at one point or another," Rossi started. "You won't be able to tell this just by looking at them or talking to them. In everyday life, this particular unsub is a sociable person, but at the same time, shy. He'll talk to you and ask you questions about your life, but the minute he feels that you're starting to pry into his personal life, he backs off and closes up."

Hotch picked up, "While you can't tell just by talking or being in this person's company that he was a victim of rape, you can tell in the way he murders. He goes after people that had been in jail for rape and cuts off their genitalia allowing them to bleed to death."

Some of the male officers cringed. Reid cleared his throat and stood to pick up the profile.

"Paul Runge was one of the worst serial killers of Chicago. He had killed and raped 10 women, one being a 10 year old girl between the years of 1987 and 2001. Not only did he rape and kill his victims, he dismembered them completely and would scatter the body parts in different trash cans. He was also paroled a few times but was finally sentenced to death on February 28, 2006 for the murder of those 10 women."

One of the officers whistled, "Damn."

"The difference with our unsub," Morgan said looking at his boyfriend, "Is that this unsub only cuts off of the penis and lets them bleed to death."

Hotch nodded, "Please remember this is a very ordinary person, they wouldn't stand out in anything all. That's all for now, thank you."

Morgan walked over to Reid and pulled him aside gently, "Hey, you uh, wanna get some lunch?"

Reid bit his lip and looked down at his shoes before looking up and saw Rossi nod to him. Reid gave Morgan a small smile, "That would be great."

Morgan smiled and walked over to Hotch, "Reid and I are going to get some lunch," he said and walked back over to Reid and led him from the station.

Prentiss frowned, "How come they didn't invite us?"

"Because those two need to talk," JJ explained.

**{~CM~}**

Morgan and Reid went to a sub shop and ordered a couple of subs and then headed to Central Park. Neither one spoke on the walk over there until they found a secluded area and sat down.

"Derek, I'm sorry," Reid said looking down.

Morgan shook his head, "Baby, I just wanna know why. You gotta give me a reason."

Reid sighed, "It's not really you."

"What does that mean?"

"When Treyvon…when he was…taking me, I, um, I tried to let my mind wander the same way I did with Gideon, but this time it wasn't really working so I imagined it was you taking me, you know like maybe we decided to get a little kinky," Reid shrugged biting into his sub.

Morgan nodded as he bit into his sub, "Makes sense I guess."

Reid shook his head, "Only this time, things were getting jumbled as they were getting painful the more he…took me."

"So it ended up being me hurting you."

Reid nodded, "I don't know if that makes sense but…"

"No, baby it makes perfect sense, but what I don't get is why you didn't just tell me that in the beginning or why you were so withdrawn from me. I thought it was because you were mad at me that I didn't find you in time."

Reid sniffed, "No, I wasn't mad at you, Derek. I did that because I didn't want to elicit a flashback. You and Treyvon were similar and because of how you two jumbled together in my brain…"

"I could cause you to freak out," Morgan finished and Reid nodded.

Morgan sighed, "Okay. I get it now."

"I'm sorry."

"No, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Morgan? Reid?"

Both Morgan and Reid looked up and came face to face with Elle. Morgan frowned a bit, "Elle? What are you doing here?"

Elle laughed, "I could ask you the same thing. I live here in New York and I was just out for some exercise. What about you boys?"

"There's a case here," Reid said.

"Oh, I think I heard about that on the news. Something about a bunch of men who had their dicks cut off," she laughed.

Morgan's frowned deepened, "That's funny?"

"How could it not be, I mean these guys get their dicks cut off and left to bleed to death? Who cuts off a man's dick? I mean think about it that is obviously one pissed off chick."

Reid frowned looking at Elle and she smiled, "Well anyway, I'll let you boys get back to work. It was really nice to see you. Tell the others I said hi."

Reid and Morgan watched Elle run down the path and then looked at each other, "Shit!" Morgan cried.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked clearly confused.

"The profile is wrong. We've been looking at it wrong. We've been looking at it in terms of the unsub being a man instead of a woman."

Reid followed Morgan back toward the police station, "I don't understand Derek."

"Think about what Elle just said and the level of torture. First of all no man would just cut off another man's penis, they would dismember the entire body. This shows the lack of the torture amount. Women aren't prone to as much torture as a man would be. Well, normally that is."

Reid nodded, "Right."

The two entered the police station and told detective Sharif, and the rest of the team what they came up with.

"You really think a woman could do this?" Sharif asked.

Prentiss nodded, "It's very likely. Women naturally always go for the crotch when they wanna hurt a guy."

"So now what do we do?" Sharif asked.

"Try and revamp the profile. We know how she does what she does, but we don't know the why. We need to find out that stressor," Rossi said.

"Stressor?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, it's something that makes an unsub do what they do. What compels them to start killing."

"For example the serial killer Martin Donald murdered couples because they reminded him of his wife and the man that she cheated on him with."

Sharif nodded, "Gotcha."

**{~CM~}**

Hotch rubbed his forehead and sighed. JJ looked at him, "What is it Hotch?"

Hotch shook his head, "The more we go through this and revamp the profile, the more this is looking like Elle to me."

Reid frowned, "Elle?"

Hotch nodded, "Do you all remember the case we had just before she quit?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah we were working a rape case and she blew up at the unsub. You and I had to physically remove her from the room. What about it?"

"Elle told me that when she was younger she had been raped and that case triggered really bad flashbacks for her. She told me what happened and everything and I remember asking her if she wanted to find them and she said no."

"So you think this is her getting revenge for what happened to her as a teen?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch shrugged, "It's possible."

Rossi nodded, "We'll have to bring her in and question her."

Morgan pulled out his cellphone and dialed Garcia.

"_Speak, O fortunate one."_

"Garcia, we need an address on Elle Greenway."

"_Elle? Why do you need an address…you don't think she could be the unsub do you? She was an FBI agent."_

"Garcia, right now we don't know anything. Can you just give me her address?"

"_Right, sorry,"_ Garcia said and rattled off Elle's address.

Morgan hung up from Garcia and gave Hotch Elle's address and the two of them headed out to bring her in. Reid frowned.

"Do you seriously believe that Elle would do this?"

JJ shrugged, "You never know Spence, if she didn't, she may be able to lead us to the person who did."

Reid shook his head, "It just doesn't seem like her that's all."

**{~CM~}**

Morgan and Hotch approached Elle's apartment and Morgan knocked on the door, "Elle, its Morgan."

After a few minutes the door opened and Elle appeared smiling which quickly turned to a frown once she noticed Hotch.

"Seriously guys? You're considering me a suspect?" Elle sighed. "Should I come down to the station or do you wanna come in?"

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other and they both entered the apartment. Elle sat in the chair and the two agents sat on the couch. Elle looked at them and sighed.

"Yes those guys were scum and jerks but I didn't kill them. I think it's a little juvenile to cut someone's penis off and leave them to die don't you think?"

"There's nothing juvenile about having your dick cut off, Elle," Morgan said.

Elle just laughed, "Whatever you say Morgan."

"Elle, if you know this case, then you'd know that each of these men died one day after each other all this week," Hotch explained. "Care to tell us about your week?"

"I worked all week. I have a nine-to-five job and then after work's done, I come home and have dinner, drink some wine, watch television and then head to bed."

"You have anyone who can attest to that?" Morgan asked.

"My neighbor, Ms. Torturo. Look guys, like I said, those men are scumbags but I didn't kill them. Why would I waste my time on a couple of low-life rapists?"

**{~CM~}**

"_So I decided to do a little more digging into the life and times of our precious victims, you know to see if anything else besides the rape charge overlapped and get this, three of our victims, Yarimal Lara, Harrison Dandrige and Kenny Fox, were all convicted of rape of a minor."_

"How old?" Reid asked as he saw Hotch and Morgan return.

"_Well let's see, Yarimal ended up raping a 15 year old girl, Harrison raped a 10 year old girl and Kenny raped a 13 year old girl."_

"People are just sick," Prentiss commented.

JJ looked up at Hotch and Morgan, "You guys get anywhere with Elle?"

Hotch shook his head, "No but I think I know how we could."

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

"Well Elle was raped before and if anything she'd want revenge on the people who hurt her, not to mention see any other rapist behind bars so we can use that to our advantage," Hotch said.

Prentiss frowned, "Sorry, I don't follow."

"Basically we'll talk to her again but with selective questions and if she is the unsub, she'll easily give herself up, if not, she'll end up giving us a clue as to who it is," Hotch explained.

"Clever," Morgan said. "Who's going to talk to her?"

"The only ones she can talk to freely. JJ and Prentiss."

**TBC...**


	38. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Alright folks this is it. The last chapter. I really wanna thank you all for hanging in there with me and my beta. I hope this chapter meets all of your expectations.**

**I also wanna thank my wonderful beta: Dragon Claymore for taking the time out of her busy schedule to work on my story. I seriously don't know how this story would've turned out if it wasn't for you.**

**Thank you all again and please read and review one last time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: And They All Lived Happily Ever After…Or Did They?<strong>

JJ and Emily nodded and headed out to talk to Elle. Elle wasn't all that surprised to see them as she figured that Morgan and Hotch hadn't believed her and sent the girls to talk to her. Emily and JJ tried to refrain from asking her direct questions about the case and the murders so she wouldn't close in on herself. Elle sighed and looked at the girls.

"It really pissed me off when they were never found. I felt like they were just giving up and then I saw and heard of all these men who had raped teenagers like me and got paroled. These are sick, perverted men! They should've never been allowed to walk free!" she yelled.

Emily and JJ looked at each other. This was the confession they needed. It just pained JJ to have to arrest someone she had once called a friend. Emily, who hadn't really known Elle, had no qualms with it. She read Elle her rights as she cuffed her, both JJ and Emily were surprised that Elle didn't struggle. They led her to the car and put her inside as they headed back to the police station. They handed her over to the officers and headed back to the team.

"I just can't believe Elle would do something like this," JJ said sadly.

"We all have a dark side inside of us. It's just what causes it to break free. Like Gideon," Morgan said.

For the first time in a very long time Reid didn't shiver at the mention of Gideon's name. He looked at Morgan and smiled and Morgan gave him a small smile in return.

Emily looked at JJ, "You gonna be okay Jayje?"

JJ gave her a tiny smile, "Yeah I'm gonna be fine." She looked at Morgan and Reid, "How about you boys?"

Morgan put an arm around Reid's waist and smiled, "We're doing fine."

**{~CM~}**

The team managed to make it back to Quantico that evening but no one really felt like celebrating. Everyone bid each other good night and went their own separate ways. Morgan and Reid climbed into Morgan's SUV and headed to their apartment. Once inside they dropped their go-bags by the door.

"I'm gonna shower," Derek said leaving it open in case Spencer wanted to join him.

Spencer nodded and headed for the kitchen where he refilled Clooney's bowls and gave him a gentle pet on the head. When Derek came out, Spencer hopped in. Derek sat on the couch and sighed before standing up and putting some coffee on for when Spencer came out of the shower. When Spencer came out he handed him a cup of coffee and they sat on the couch. They sat drinking their coffee and watching some meaningless show in silence.

"Are we?" Derek asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Spencer asked looking at his boyfriend, "Are we what?"

"Are we okay? I keep getting this feeling that you're still pulling away from me."

Spencer frowned, "What are you talking about Derek? Because we're not jumping into bed?"

"What? No. You haven't said two words to me on the jet or even in the car and now…" Derek sighed. "Are we okay?"

"We're fine, Derek," Spencer said before giving him a small smile and a peck on the lips. "I think I'm gonna turn in. Coming?"

"I think I'm gonna stay up a little bit longer. I'll be in soon."

Spencer frowned but nodded, "Okay."

Derek watched Spencer head into the bedroom before putting his head in his hands and sighed. He knew that if he went in their right now he'd have no self-control and try to make love to Spencer but he wouldn't do that until Spencer was truly better.

"Derek?"

Derek opened his eyes that he didn't realize were closed and looked up at his boyfriend, "Yeah?"

"Please come to bed? I know you're mad at me but I'm lonely and you've been out here a long time," Spencer said softly.

Derek frowned and looked at the time, and sure enough he'd been sitting there for about an hour. Derek cleared his throat and stood, "Baby, I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand why you're still pulling away from me," he said following Spencer into the room.

"I'm not Derek, honest," Spencer said lying down on the bed.

Derek just sighed and laid next to him.

**{~CM~}**

The next morning Derek was pleasantly surprised to wake up and find Spencer's mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Mm, Spence," He moaned tossing his head back trying not to buck his hips.

Spencer chuckled softly around Derek's cock and Derek moaned again.

"Baby, keep that up and I'm likely to come," he said.

Spencer chuckled and pulled off before glancing at him and grinned at him, "Do it, Derek, I know you wanna. Wanna feel you come in my mouth."

"Fuck Spencer!" Derek groaned as Spencer dove back onto his cock and sucked him harder than he was before.

Derek glanced at Spencer and before he knew it he cried out and came down Spencer's throat. Spencer moaned and swallowed all that he could before grinning up at Derek.

"Morning," he said before kissing him gently.

Derek chuckled, "Morning baby."

"When you finish getting cleaned up, meet me in the living room okay?" Spencer asked.

Derek was confused, "Wait, Spence, did you…?"

Spencer chuckled and nodded, "Yes. I'm going to clean up myself. I know you like to marinate for a minute so I'm gonna get some coffee going," he said heading to the bathroom.

Several minutes later Derek headed into the living room wearing a faded pair of jeans and a Chicago Bears hoodie and found Spencer sitting on the couch staring at his cup of coffee.

"Trying a new magic trick? Trying to see if you can make the coffee disappear just by staring at it?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

Spencer jumped a little, "Derek, you scared me."

Derek chuckled, "Sorry baby. So you wanna tell me what that was all about this morning? I told you before you don't have anything to prove to me."

Spencer shook his head, "That was more for me than for you."

Derek frowned, "What do you mean baby?"

Spencer bit his lip before sipping his coffee, "I needed to see if I could touch you without freaking out. It took me a good minute before I was able to actually get you in my mouth."

Derek frowned, "Baby, why are you doing this, if you don't wanna do it don't do it."

"But Derek, I do wanna do it. I wanna suck your cock and I want you to fuck me and…"Spencer trailed off.

Derek was even more confused, "Baby…"

Spencer sighed and chewed his lip again, "I'm not trying to pull away from you Derek or avoid you. I don't want that, but…"he trailed off again biting his lip.

"Baby, stop doing that," Derek said thumbing his lip, "But what?"

"It's gonna take me a long time to get over everything that happened with Gideon and Treyvon, and the nightmares. I want us to be okay, Derek, but it's gonna take me some time. I'm not trying to pull away from you on purpose, or that I don't want you because I do. So bad, but I gotta make sure I'm really okay. I mean yeah, this was probably the first time in a long time where I didn't flinch on mention of Gideon's name, but I wanna make sure that it stays that way. I don't wanna be afraid of them Derek. I don't wanna be afraid of you."

Derek looked at Spencer with soft eyes before pulling his boyfriend into his lap, "I understand baby, believe me I do and I appreciate you being honest with me. Like I said before, I'd wait forever for you baby so however much time you need, you have it. Just know I'm here if you need."

Spencer nodded and placed a soft kiss to Derek's lips before laying his head on his chest. Derek kissed the top of Spencer's head and smiled as he glanced out the window. He finally believed they would be okay.

**END.**


End file.
